Life Of A Teenage Seraph
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Pit and Kuro are abandoned by their parents at an orphanage, then adopted by an abusive mother, and an pessimistic father. Their mother finally convinces their father to get rid of them by sending them to the Surface World alone and injured. When Roy finds them in the forest, the two boys think they have found their savior on the Surface. Rape,Blood, Gore, Angst
1. The Real Demon Revealed

**Chapter One – The Real Demon Revealed**

** Pit and Kuro, bereaved by their parents after birth, are sent to an orphanage, then adopted by an abusive mother. Their new father wants to help them, but she won't let him. After seven months of being physically abused by their mother, they finally decide to give them away, but the only way they can leave, is if they are sent to the Surface World.**

"K-Kuro, n-no, stop, they'll hear us." I whisper past my panting as I bounce with each thrust.

"Oh, but if I stop now, I won't get to… hear you scream when I hit your… sweet spot." Kuro huffs as he sits over me, thrusting.

"But Kuro! I don't want them to hurt you again!" I whimper.

"Then be quiet, because I'm not stopping." He grunts as he slams into my prostate.

I throw my head back, but hold in a scream. We both are only age six, but we both are very mature. Kuro leans down and bites my neck. I whine, a lot louder than I wanted to. Kuro moans, as I know he loves the sound of my voice in this state.

Neither of us hears the door open. The room is illuminated in the orange light of the light bulbs in the hall. The lights turn on. Kuro looks up, his eyes wide and his face completely pale. His mouth is hanging open.

"Get off him before I hurt you again, Demon." Our foster mother, Cynthia, growls at Kuro.

She walks into the room. Kuro quickly pulls out of me and backs up towards the edge of the bed. I watch her walk over to the bed in terror. Kuro backs up slightly, then falls off the bed. I yelp and go to jump up and help him, but Cynthia glares at me.

"You better stay there!" She threatens.

I whimper and lay back down. I'm completely naked, and my cock is sticking straight up. Cynthia glares at me, then huffs.

"Put some fucking clothes on." She growls.

_Maybe if you would mind your own business, you wouldn't have to see your children naked._

I slowly slip off the bed and put my underwear and shorts back on. I hear a loud smacking noise, but nothing afterwards. Kuro is never loud, and he always keeps quiet, especially when he's being punished. I hear another smack, and figure he had tried to get away.

"Do we need to separate you two again?" I hear her yell. "It seems like it! If you don't stop fucking your brother, I am going to give you back to the orphanage! And only you!" She screams as she gets up.

As she's leaving the room, she turns and sees me cowering next to the bed. She snorts, then grabs the doorknob.

"You need to stay away from him too. You have separate beds for a reason. If I catch you two doing anything like that again, he's gone. For good, never coming back, unlike last time." She growls, then closes the door.

She had given Kuro back to the orphanage, but our foster father went and got him back. They fought for hours, while Kuro and I went and hid in our room and made out. I climb up onto the bed and over to the other side.

Kuro is lying on the floor, holding the back of his head. Tears silently roll down his cheeks. I slip off the bed and up next to him. I force myself under his arm and sit up. He looks over at me as I put my hands on his back.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Kuro asks, his voice quiet.

"No, she didn't. She hit you in the back of the head, huh?" I ask as I push his hand off his head and replace it with mine.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. It's just like every other time. I'll be fine in a minute or two." Kuro smiles at me.

"Well, come on, I'll help you back up onto the bed." I carefully take his arm off my back and gently lift him up.

I help him back up onto the bed. I successfully get him up, then climb up onto the bed myself. Kuro lays down, holding his head. I cuddle up to him, looking up at him sympathetically. He reaches down and rubs my side comfortingly. This always happens, only because we love each other.

Our foster mother, Cynthia, and our foster father, Sebastian, had adopted us from the orphanage, not knowing about our love for each other. We were given up by our real parents after birth, and have had only ourselves since then. We spent six years in the orphanage, hoping our real parents would come back and get us.

Despite each other, the only other thing we had was our one friend, who didn't shun us because of our way of clinging to each other. Over the years, we learned that our clinginess to each other wasn't because we only had one another; it was because we loved each other.

Our friend, Tyriel, had stuck with us through everything there. He was much older than us, but would protect us like he was our own brother. He felt bad for our parents abandoning him. He had run away from his parents because they ignored him, and he thought he needed a change. The runaway control, as he called them, had found him and brought him here.

No one wants him because of his age, but once he turns eighteen, he'll be out of there and on his own, just like he wanted. Though he was so much older, we thought exactly the same way. When Cynthia came in and was given a choice of who she wanted to adopt, she was going to adopt Tyriel, but Sebastian though they should adopt us.

The lady who sits at the front desk, Useless, as Kuro called her, had said that we were inseparable. So, they ended up taking both of us as if we were pets in a pet shelter. Though Useless tried to separate us after a month of settling, Kuro wouldn't even let her near me. She decided that we would be more comfortable together, and we were allowed to stay together.

She had told us that most twins didn't want to be separated, and that it was normal considering what we had been through. She never knew that it was a much higher level. We don't even know what has made us so attracted to each other. Maybe it's because of what we have been through together, or just because of how close we are.

Kuro only started trying to 'mark' me when we got here and were put in school. I think the only reason he's trying to mark me is because so many girls fawn over me at school. He doesn't realize how many girls love him too, but he only pays attention to the ones that love me, and that's because he scares them off trying to protect me.

I've asked him about it, but he just says it's because he loves me. I know he loves me, so I know that's part of the reason, but not all of it. We still have school tomorrow, but I'm hoping we don't have to go. Kuro has to go to school with bruises and cuts all the time. Every time they ask what's wrong, he lies and says he tripped.

If they knew that in all reality, we get beat by our foster mother for breathing, then we'd be taken away from them immediately and they'd be sentenced for child abuse. Kuro and I are in the same class, and sit at the same table. Kuro usually ignores the teacher and watches me, while I either draw on my papers or just ignore the teacher like Kuro does. I always ignore everyone when they read, and not just because I can't read, it's because everyone gets stuck on the word _the. _I can't stand listening to them read. I'm terrible at math too.

"Pit, will you pull the blanket up?" I hear Kuro ask.

I look at him, being snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly scramble up and grab the blanket. I pull it up, tucking it under Kuro's side. I cuddle up to his side, then pull the blanket up over my shoulder. Kuro stares down at me as I study his bare chest.

I feel his hand on my waist. I know he doesn't like it when I sleep with clothes on. I reach down and slowly push my shorts and underwear down. I take them off, then drop them on the ground. I press myself much closer to him, making him smile as he feels my naked body press to his.

"Good night Kuro." I whisper as I put my hand on his chest.

"Good night Pit. I love you." He leans his head against mine.

"I love you too Kuro." I kiss his cheek, making him smile.

I lay my head back down on his shoulder. I feel his hand on my waist, knowing he'll protect me from everything and anything. After a couple minutes, I slowly fall asleep.

-The Next Morning-

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I hear the alarm clock start beeping annoyingly. I feel Pit cringe and cover his ears. He whines as I sit up and tear the cord out of the wall. It stops beeping, and I let out sigh of relief. I look over to Pit. He's sitting up in bed, holding his head.

"Kuro, I don't want to go to school." I hear him sigh.

I move closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go to school either, but at least we're getting away from Cynthia." I rub his shoulder softly, trying to comfort him.

"Do we have to? Why can't we just go back to the orphanage and hope someone good comes and gets us?" Pit looks up at me, tears in his eyes.

I know how much he hates it here, and how much he hates the people at school. I pull him up into my lap. He wraps his arms around my stomach as he buries his face into my chest. I feel his wet tears and his trembling body.

"Do you really want to go back to the orphanage?" I ask as I softly stroke his back.

"At least we'll be away from here!" He points out.

"Yes, that's true. We had more there than we have here." I agree quietly.

"Can we go back? I don't want to be here anymore." He whimpers.

"Well, maybe it will get better. Maybe it's just some sort of phase. It'll be over soon. This is our home now Pit. We can't leave, we'll get in trouble." I hug him tight, then let go.

"Come on, we need to get dressed before they come in." Just as I let Pit go and he stands up off the bed, the door opens.

I quickly sit up in front of Pit, my wings wide open and my head lowered. Our foster father, Sebastian, comes in. He closes the door quietly. I growl at him, as I hear Pit whimper as he presses himself to me.

"There's no need to protect him from me. I won't hurt either of you." The tall, handsome angel says.

I don't move. I stop growling, but I can tell he knows that I will still protect Pit. I feel Pit move out from behind me. He sits on his knees and puts his hands up on the bed. I look down and see him staring at our father. He comes over and sits down on the bed.

"Your mother doesn't understand you two." The black haired angel says.

"Oh really? I had no idea!" I snap. "I thought she understood us perfectly!"

"Please, don't take your anger out on me. I know you have anger issues, and I have been trying to get you help, but every time I find someone who'd be willing to help, Cynthia always calls and cancels the appointment. And I know you both have abandonment issues, depression, anxiety, paranoia, I understand that you both are really confused and hurt, but don't take it out on me. I'm trying to help you." Sebastian tells us quietly.

"How can you help? Cynthia is the only one who has supposedly 'helped' with anything, and the only thing she's done is help Kuro get hurt!" I hear Pit growl.

We both are extremely protective of each other, so I know he'll protect me how I protect him.

"I know how much she hurts Kuro, and it's because she's scared of him. She's scared of Kuro because of what he looks like. He's the only angel in Skyworld that has red eyes and black wings, and that is associated with fallen angels, which are evil." Sebastian says calmly.

"She's scared of me? How pathetic." I spit.

"What he really means, is that we are more scared of her than she is of us. If she was really so scared of brother Kuro, then she wouldn't hurt him. Kuro isn't evil, he's just protective." Pit climbs all the way up onto the bed, leaning over completely because he's still naked.

We both are, but the blanket is covering my crotch. I don't even think he knows we are naked. I sit down all the way and wrap one of my wings around Pit. The blue eyed angel cuddles closer to me and puts his hand on my stomach. I put one arm around his shoulders and nuzzle him.

"Do you want help? I will help you. I will get you two to a new home, with new, good parents. Just trust me, and I'll save you from her stupidity." He stands up and walks to the door. "Get dressed, and I'll be back in five minutes. If you want to go to a new home, then I'll bring you." He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I look down at Pit. He's staring up at me hopefully.

"I'm guessing you want to go to a new home? It will be better for you." I ask quietly.

"Yes, Kuro! We can finally get out of here! We can go to a good home! We could have a happy family!" Pit sits up completely and jumps on me.

I can tell he's excited, but I'm a little suspicious. He wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I hug back, kissing the top of his head. Pit looks up, his eyes bright in excitement. I lean closer, and we press our lips together.

After a sweet kiss, he lets go and gets off. We slip off the bed, grab our clothes, and get dressed. After getting dressed, we climb back up onto the bed. We had dressed in our normal clothes. Pit comes closer and forces himself into my lap. I smile down at him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He closes his eyes and puts his hands on mine. I lower my head to his shoulder. We press our cheeks together, happy that we are finally getting out of here. I wonder who he's found to take us. Are they really nice? I hope they don't separate me and Pit. Maybe they will accept the fact that I love Pit, and he loves me.

Pit opens his wings completely as he stretches. I stare down at his beautiful, pure white wings. Though we all have wings, as we are all angels, to me, Pit's wings are more beautiful than anyone else's in all of Angel Land.

I gently bend my soft, black wings around him, folding them over his shoulders. He looks up at me, tears edging his eyes.

"What's wrong, my dear brother?" I ask as I reach up and caress his cheek.

"Nothing Kuro. I'm just so happy; we're finally getting out of here. You won't be hurt anymore, we won't have to suffer." Pit whispers.

"Yes, but what if we are sent to equally abusive parents?" I mention.

"Then don't think like that. Not everyone is like Cynthia. I'm sure we will be sent to a great home." Pit holds my neck.

Our door opens again, and Sebastian comes back.

"Alright, come on, quick, before your mother wakes up." He waves as he talks quietly.

I give Pit a reassuring look. He gets off me and we both hop off the bed silently. We go over to him, keeping a safe distance from him. He leads us out of the room, then down the hall. We go into the living room, where Cynthia is asleep on the couch.

Sebastian silently opens the front door and goes out. We follow him. He closes the door just as quietly. He starts walking down the road towards the city, and me and Pit follow close behind. We didn't have anything, so we have no worries about leaving something important behind.

After a long time of walking, where we skirted town, went past the temple of the Goddess, and went down a trail behind the temple. I have no idea where we are going. Everyone knows there are no houses behind the temple. I'm getting rather suspicious about where he's bringing us.

We finally come to a stop. We are at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a huge hole in the clouds. Down the hole I can see mountains, snow and tons of trees. It's the Surface World, but why did he bring us here? He isn't making us go to the Surface, is he?

"Well, I'm sorry to do this, but someone on the Surface World wants you two. I have spoken with him, and he has agreed to take you in and raise you as his own children. I have informed him of your love for each other, and he says he doesn't mind. He lives in town, but that shouldn't be a problem for you two." Sebastian tells us.

"Wait, on the Surface World? We can't be there, we're angels! We belong here, in the sky!" I grab Pit's hand and back up a little.

Pit is just as scared of the Surface World as I am. Everyone knows what kind of brutal _humans_ live down there. We are angels, not humans! We belong here, and nowhere else!

"I'm sorry, but you have to go. We couldn't find any one here who wanted you, and when we heard from this man, he seemed like he was the perfect person to take you two in. Just give it a chance. The Surface World isn't as bad as you two think it is. Not everyone is as horrible as you think." He reaches forward and takes Pit's hand.

Pit quickly pulls his hand away and hides behind me. I growl as I spread my wings and glare at him for touching Pit.

"Look, even the orphanage didn't want you back! You don't belong up here! Just go, you'll be away from all the people who shun you here, all the people who want you gone!" He reaches forward and pushes me away from Pit.

I fall over and tumble once towards the cliff, but I jump back up. I watch Pit freeze in terror as Sebastian stands over him. The tall angel bends down and hugs Pit, then grabs the flight feathers on the tip of his right wing. Pit gasps and struggles in his grip, but Sebastian tears them out.

I leap up and fling myself at him, slamming right into his side, knocking him over. Pit falls over with him, but I quickly catch him. Sebastian jumps back up. I growl at him, holding Pit away from him. He lunges forward and grabs Pit's arm. I jump back, but as I am, he also jumps forward, knocking me backwards. I fall to my ass, letting go of Pit.

I look up and watch him pick Pit up all the way. Pit tries to get out of his grip, but he's not strong enough.

"Kuro! Help me!" Pit cries.

I jump up again and reach for him, but Sebastian quickly runs towards the cliff. My heart skips a beat as I watch him lift Pit, then throw him off the edge. I feel my heart literally stop.

"Pit!" I scream in terror as I dash to the cliff and leap off without hesitation.

I see him falling, and not being able to fly because his flight feathers were torn out. Pit wasn't the best flyer in the first place, and neither of us is strong enough to fly back up to Sky World when I get him. I push my wings back, making myself plummet towards him.

I get to him and quickly scoop him out of the air. I throw my wings open, slowing our speed dramatically. Pit clutches to me, trembling in fear. I softly rub his back as we slowly drift down towards the snowy trees and mountains.

** Chapter One. Umm. So, I will admit right now, this story is horrible. There is rape, bloodshed, murder, horror, angst, character death, character suicide, and much, much more. I am sorry, but that's just the way it's planned. This story is actually supposed to be a message for all the people who have a childhood similar to this. I have a relative childhood, and I know I'm not the only one. So, please take this to heart. Oh, and please review too.**


	2. The Surface World and the Ginger General

** Chapter Two – The Surface World And The Ginger General**

** Pit and Kuro are stranded on the Surface World, unable to get back to the Sky. As they wander through the snowy, mountainous woods, someone finds them. The two young angels believe the handsome, ginger general is their savior, the one their foster father had been talking about, and are taken in by him. He takes care of them, hiding his true intentions.**

We land on the snowy ground. We've never felt snow before, nor have we ever seen it. It's cold on my feet, but I ignore it. I look down at Pit. Tears are wet on his cheeks, and he's still trembling. I softly stroke the back of his head. Pit looks up at me, fear bright in his eyes.

"Don't worry Pit. I'm scared too." I whisper as I look around.

There's nothing but trees, snow and rocks. The Surface World doesn't look very welcoming. About as welcoming as the Underworld. I sigh, then start walking forward, looking for a warmer place. Pit will never be able to survive out here. Though I love my brother, he can barely fly.

I walk for a long time, my whole body slowly going numb. My feet are already numb. Pit is cuddled up to me, shivering in cold. I'm holding him bridal style, but I'm getting very tired. I see a cave ahead in a large rock wall. I feel my spirits rise.

"Pit, look! A cave! We could stay there for the rest of the day, then find a permanent place tomorrow." I look down at him.

He looks up at me and smiles wearily. He's freezing cold, just like me, and we both are starving. I quickly make my way to the cave and go inside, not even caring about snakes, or spiders that may be in the cave.

I go straight to the back, still holding Pit. The cave isn't very long, so I get to the back quickly. I put Pit down softly, then undo my belt. I take off the thick, black cloth I wear over my underclothes. I sit down next to Pit and put it over him. He looks at me.

"Kuro, you'll be freezing if you don't have this. Put it back on." He manages to force out past his shivering.

"Honey, I'm already freezing. I'll be fine. I'm much more worried about you." I reach over and pull him up against me.

"But Kuro,-"

"No, Pit, leave it on, I'll be fine." I interrupt him as I wrap my wings around him to help keep him warm.

He whimpers, but cuddles closer to me. He wraps his wings around me as I put my hand on his. We both curl up into a small ball, covering each other with our wings. I feel him force his face into the crook of my neck.

I reach up with one unsteady, freezing hand. I softly rub the side of his neck, hoping to comfort him.

"I should have believed you Kuro. This is much worse than being there. At least we had food, warmth, and a place to live. We have nothing down here." I hear Pit whimper.

"No, don't blame yourself. We just have to find where we belong. It wasn't there, so maybe it's here. We just have to find it." I whisper back.

"I hope you're right, brother Kuro." I feel his tears on my neck.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. Just remember that I love you and I'll always be here for you." I tip my head to the side and kiss his cheek.

He whimpers and presses closer to me. I wrap both arms around him, pulling him even closer. Though we both are numb and hungry, we slowly fall asleep.

-Some Time Later-

I hear something in the cave. It sounds like footsteps. I hold Pit tighter, then lift my head. I see someone staring down at us. He's holding a lantern and a sword. His hair is ginger, and he has bright blue eyes. He's wearing a thick, hooded blue coat, and large black boots. His pants are also blue, and he is staring at me, his eyes wide in shock.

I feel Pit turn his head. He looks at the man through the corner of his eyes, then whimpers and cuddles closer to me.

"W-who are you, and what do you want?" I growl, trying to defend Pit, even though I'm much too weak to fend him off right now.

"I could ask you the same question. Where are your parents?" He asks as he kneels down next to us.

_Has this idiot not even noticed the fact that we have wings?_

"We have no parents." I mumble.

"No parents? So, you're just stranded out here? Do you have anywhere to go? How old are you?" He doesn't seem like a really bad person, I just want to protect Pit from everything.

"No, we have nowhere to stay. We just got down here. And… We both are only six." I answer quietly.

He sighs, then reaches forward. He grabs Pit and pulls him out of my arms. I yelp and jump up. I go to grab Pit, but he picks me up too.

"Hey, put us down!" I demand.

"No, you'll die if you stay out here. If you really are only six, and have nowhere to go, you are going to come home with me. I'll take care of you for a day or two, then bring you somewhere you can stay and get more than what I can give." He fixes the way he was holding us so we both are pressed to his chest, but still comfortably held.

I watch as he unzips his fluffy, blue coat. He holds us both to his chest, then zips the coat back up a little. It's really warm, but this is kind of strange. I don't even know who this is. He wraps his arms around us, helping us stay up. It must look like he's holding his stomach.

"What are your names?" He asks.

"I-I'm Kuro, and he's my twin brother Pit." I tell him softly.

"Well, Kuro, since you'll be staying with me for a day, you'll have to deal with my roommate, but he just talks a lot. Just shove him in his room and he shuts up, but anyways, my name is Roy. I'm okay, so you don't need to worry about me hurting you or anything. I just don't like seeing people, especially kids, trapped out in a snow storm." Roy says as he starts walking through the snowy woods.

I decide he's okay, and let him take us. I keep my eyes on Pit the entire time though. He's so tired that he's lying on Roy's shoulder, half asleep. I see Roy look down at him.

"He's adorable you know. But hey, I think all little angels are adorable personally." He chuckles.

I look back to Pit. Maybe I was wrong. He's kinda creepy. So, he knows we are angels, and isn't freaking out.

"You know we're angels?" I ask.

"Of course I do! We're right under the hole in the clouds that leads straight to the Heavens, you have wings, and you just look like angels. What I am surprised about is why you're down here? Why'd you want to leave Heaven?" He looks down at me, then back to the forest.

"We had no choice. Like I said, we have no parents, so we were in an orphanage. Someone adopted us, but she hurt us all the time. Our foster father said he could give us away to a good family, but he brought us to the hole in the clouds, tore Pit's flight feathers out and threw him off the cliff because he knew I'd save Pit, even if he was falling off the cliff to the Surface World." I whimper and let myself slump over onto his shoulder.

"Surface World? Is that what angels call Earth?" Roy inquires.

"Yes. Just like you humans call Sky World Heaven. It's Sky World in Angel Land, in fact." I clarify.

"Oh. Well this is Crimea on Earth. It's not where I'm originally from, but it's where I live now. I moved here to live with my boyfriend, but he's at war right now. So, I'm left home with his annoying roommate. I'm sorry to hear that you two had such a life though. Everything will be better down here though. I'll take care of you." Roy reassures me.

"But I thought you were only going to take care of us for a couple days?" I sit up straight again.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I didn't know what you had been through previously. If my boyfriend says you can stay, then you'll be raised by me. I've always wanted kids. Not like this, of course, but if it's okay with you two, I'd love to raise you in the ways of… well, humans." He looks back to me.

I don't say anything. I just keep staring at him, my eyes wide. He looks back to where he's walking. Maybe he's the one our father told us about. Maybe he will be our savior. He really seems to want to take care of us, so if Pit feels comfortable living with him as our new father, then I guess I'll be fine with it too.

I lay down on his shoulder. As we walk, I slowly wrap my arms around his one long, muscular arm. I don't notice him look down at me in shock. He's probably amazed that I'm already starting to like him. Even I'm shocked. I don't like anyone other than Pit. Why does this man seem to have a different effect on me? Maybe it's because he wants to help us and take care of us.

My eyes are half closed. I'm still freezing, but Roy's coat is really warm, so I'm warming up slowly. I see lights ahead, and figure it's where Roy must live. He walks up to a log cabin house, and unzips his coat. He takes us out, holding us to his chest normally, and goes inside. It's so warm inside; I let my eyes close as the warmth slowly warms my small body.

"Oh my God! Roy, where have you been!?" I hear an unfamiliar voice that makes me jump.

I quickly look up. I instinctively grab Pit's hand, thinking this new person might want to hurt him. The new person is a beautiful, blue haired, blue eyed, tall, skinny man. He runs over, looking straight at me and Pit.

"And who are they? Oh, Roy, they're angels! Why do you have them? They need to be in the Heavens! How did they even get down here?" The blue eyed man asks.

He has a slightly feminine voice, as well as body. Roy looks down at me, a half smile on his face.

"See? Told you he never shuts up." Roy looks back up. "Marth, this is Pit and Kuro. I found them hiding in a cave out in the woods. They're freezing, and were probably going to die if I left them out there."

"But they're angels. Why aren't they in Heaven?" Marth asks.

"Well, it's a really long, and depressing, story. I'll explain later. Just please help me get the guest room ready. They'll be staying with us for a while." Roy says as he walks past the tall man.

"Really? Won't Ike be mad? Well, they are really cute; I can understand why you want to help them." I hear him giggle.

Roy walks down a long hall, then stops at a door. He opens it, with some difficulty. The room is just as warm as the rest of the house. He goes in and turns a light on. Marth comes in the room and opens a door on one of the walls. He takes a large, thick blanket out of the closet, and lays it out on the bed. Roy walks over to the bed and carefully sets Pit down, then sets me down right next to him.

Pit is asleep, and is completely limp. I think he's more unconscious than asleep. Marth comes over and looks at us both. I lower my head and put my hands on Pit's stomach. I'm sitting up, leaning slightly over my twin, holding myself up with my hands on Pit's stomach.

"You know, Roy, I think you're a bit late for the brown haired one. He looks pretty dead." Marth whispers.

My heart skips a beat, even though I know Pit isn't dead. He faints when he gets really scared. I look down at him, my head tipped to the side.

"His name is Pit. He," Roy points to me. "Is Kuro. They're twins. I felt so bad for them, especially after what they've been through." Roy sits on the edge of the bed.

I look over at him, then back down at Pit. I'm slowly starting to get feeling back in my body. Roy reaches over and picks me up. I whimper, as he's taking me away from Pit, but I let him hold me. He lays me on my back in his arms. I stare up at him, my eyes wide in confusion. I am so confused about everything.

He reaches forward and puts his hand on my cheek. My face gets red.

"You are really adorable." Roy laughs.

Marth also sits down, looking at me, his eyes filled with as much adoration as in Roy's. My face turns an even deeper shade of red. He smiles, his head tipping to the side. I pull my hands up to my chest and cross my legs.

"Do you want to go to sleep? You can if you want. This room is all yours. Well, and your brother's too, but you know what I mean. If you get hungry, just go knock on mine or Marth's door, and we'll fix something for you. Marth is right across the hall, and my door is at the very end of the hall. All the rooms have their own bathroom, so the one in here is right there," Roy points to a door right next to the closet Marth got the blanket from.

"I'll have to do something about some clothes for you two, but that shouldn't be too hard. If you, or your brother, need anything at all, come and ask one of us. We'll gladly help you. Tomorrow, I'll go out and get you two some clothes." Roy stands up and turns around to the bed.

Marth quickly pulls the blanket back. Roy lays me down. He takes one of the pillows and puts it under my head. He then moves back down and scoops Pit up into his arms. He lays him down right next to me. I look over at him, then back to Roy.

"It's been snowing, so it's freezing. Here, this blanket was the one I used to use, so I know it's really warm." Marth smiles softly, then pulls the blanket up.

He tucks me and Pit both in, still smiling. I roll over onto my side. I cuddle up to Pit, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I pull him up against me. Marth and Roy are still watching.

"Kuro, are you sure Pit is okay?" I hear Roy ask.

"Yes, he's fine. He faints when he gets really scared." I tell him as I wrap my wings around him.

"Okay, but you better keep an eye on him. I'm going to go to sleep, so if you need something, just come wake one of us up. Marth might still be up, but I'm going to bed. I won't mind if you wake me. I'll see you in the morning Honey." Roy bends down and brushes my bangs out of my face. "Make yourself at home. This is your home as much as it is mine. When Ike comes home, I'll talk to him about letting you stay. Good night." Much to my surprise, he softly kisses my forehead, then sits up.

I gasp and look over at him as he's walking out of the room. Marth leaves the room, going back into his. Roy stops and looks back at me. I keep staring at him.

"Roy," I call quietly.

"Yes? Is something wrong? I'll stay in here until you fall asleep if you want." Roy comes back in.

"I want to sleep in your room. With you." I climb out of bed, completely forgetting about my unconscious brother.

"What about Pit? Do you think he'll want to too?" Roy comes over.

"Yes, because that's where I'll be." I go over to him a reach up.

I grab his hand and give him a pleading look. He smiles, then reaches over. He picks up Pit, cradles him to his chest, then starts to walk towards his room. I hop of the bed and follow him to his room. He opens the door. I see his sword leaning against the wall.

The room is completely dark. Roy lays Pit down on the edge of the bed. He turns around and lights five candles. The room is slightly illuminated. The walls are painted blue, the curtains over the windows are blue, the sheets and pillows are blue, and the dresser is painted blue. The carpet is also blue.

"My boyfriend really likes blue. You should see him. His hair is blue, his eyes are blue, and his clothes are blue. He loves blue." Roy chuckles. "He doesn't like the normal light bulbs, so he only has candles to light the room. They make the room smell good though." Roy sits down on the edge of the bed.

"If you want to sleep alone you can. We can go back to our room. I don't want to pressure you into letting me sleep with you." I say quietly as I look down at the blue carpeted floor.

"No, it's fine. Come on, lay down. Ike won't mind. It's not like he'll ever know anyways." Roy stands up again and pulls the blanket back.

"Okay," I mumble.

He picks Pit up and lays him down in the middle of the bed. He lays down next to him, then looks at me. He gestures for me to come closer. He's letting me sleep next to him, but I move over and crawl up into his lap. I feel him wrap his arms around my stomach. I cuddle up to his stomach, letting him hold me.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly.

"No, I'm not. I've had to live my life knowing my own parents don't want me. Our foster parents thought that we were disgusting because we're gay and love each other. They constantly beat me, and would yell at Pit all the time. The people at school hated Pit, and because of my love for him and because I protect him they hated me too." I stop as I feel tears well up in my eyes.

He hugs me tighter, slightly squeezing me. I turn and press my face into his chest. He softly strokes my back, trying to comfort me. I let the tears go, not caring that I met this man only a couple minutes ago. I already trust him; I already know he will take care of me and my brother, just like he promised he would.

I sob into his chest, letting him hold me and pet me softly. I feel him lift me, then holds me to his chest. The handsome general slowly sways back and forth, rocking me in his arms. It's comforting, but a different kind of comforting. Like the kind I've never felt before. I like it.

"Don't worry Kuro. I'm here to take care of you now. You have nothing to worry about. No one will judge you in this house. You are going to meet judgmental people, but there is nothing you can do about it. They are _everywhere_. There is no way to get away from them. You will get a new start here though. A new home means a new start. Now, instead of what you had before, you will have me to take care of you, let you be the way you want to be, and if you love your brother, then good. He needs someone to take care of him. Just because you feel fit for that role, doesn't mean you should be looked down upon." He holds me tighter, while whispering his reassuring words.

Maybe he's right. Maybe a new start is what Pit and I need. All we need are loving parents, who will encourage us, let us be who we are, and most of all, love us. This is just what my brother needs. This man who rescued us, Roy, will be the one to take care of us and nurture us the way we should be.

"So you will take care of us? You won't abandon us like our real parents did? And you won't hurt us like our foster parents did? You will be the parent we've been looking for?" I ask quietly, tears still edging my eyes.

"I may not be everything you're looking for, but a good, loving parent is definitely one of the things I _am. _You can believe me when I say I will always take care of you and your brother, no matter what. It kills me to know what you had been going through. I will take that pain away, and you can grow up and live here, with me as my child." Roy lifts me a little and hugs me.

I immediately hug back. I trust him, and I believe him. I can just tell by the tone of his voice that he will be there for us when we need him, and won't abandon or hurt us.

"Now come on, you need some sleep. Your brother seems to be doing a pretty good job of that though." He chuckles as he lays me down on the bed with my head resting on the fluffy blue pillows.

I watch as he pulls Pit up next to me. The brown haired angel stretches, then rolls over so he's facing me. At least I know he's actually asleep now instead of unconscious. I reach forward and caress his cheek softly. He lets out a cute moan, then cuddles closer to me. I cuddle closer, wrapping my arms around his stomach.

The mattress depresses as Roy lays down behind me. I look over my shoulder at him. He's lying on his back, holding a picture above him. He's staring at the picture with sadness in his eyes. I look over at Pit, then let go and sit up.

Before he notices me, I move up to this side and lay down just how he is. I look at the picture. It's a picture of a really muscular man with spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a long, black headband. He's not wearing a shirt, but he is wearing pants. His pants are also blue. Even I can't deny that he is a good looking man.

"Who is that?" I ask curiously.

"Umm… This is my boyfriend, Ike." Roy replies.

I'm pressed up to his side, the very top of my head touching the side of his jaw. He lowers the picture a little bit.

"How come you seem so sad?" I roll over onto my side, but stay pressed to him.

"Because he's the leader of a band of mercenaries, and they are at war right now. He could easily get killed. I'm so worried about him it makes me sick. He usually doesn't get hurt, but you never know when you're at war." Roy sighs.

I climb up on top of him, lifting my head so he purposely can't see the picture anymore.

"Don't worry about it too much. Worry only causes pain. If you focus on when he'll be home, then it will pass faster, and you won't be so sad. Just think about how you'll feel when he comes home, safe as before he left." I tip my head to the side and smile.

"You know, you should become a prophet. Even for your age, you're really wise. Even I didn't think of that." My new father smiles.

"I just don't like seeing people I care about be sad." I tell him as I lay down.

"What?" His blue eyes get wide.

"I care about you, just like you already care about me. You should know how it feels to be told the things you've told me with the past I have." I lay my head down on his chest and close my eyes.

I feel his hand on my back. I press myself farther down onto him, trying to get more comfortable.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I watch and feel him take a deep breath, then slowly let it out. I softly stroke his spine, watching his wings twitch every time I go back to the top of his spine. I wonder if he's doing that because he likes it or because it's bothering him.

Once I'm sure he's asleep, I wrap my arms around him and hold him closer to my chest as I sit up. I go over to each candle, blowing each one of them out. The scent of the freshly blown out candles fills the room, making it smell as if it's on fire.

I move back over to the bed and lay down slowly. I slide the young, black haired angel off me. I roll over so I'm facing him, then cuddle up to him. I notice his brother also cuddle up to his back. I can't believe that these poor young angels were actually stranded out in the woods, after being abandoned and abused.

Well, there is nothing for them to worry about now. I'll take care of them from now on, and give them the loving care they need. I pull them both closer and wrap my arms around the both of them. I hug them tight, the close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

-Next Day-

"Father Roy?" I hear someone whisper.

I open my eyes slowly and see a red eyed angel staring down at me. At first, I don't recognize him, but I soon remember that he's one of the kids I rescued yesterday. I open my eyes all the way and sit up.

"Do you need something?" I yawn as I stretch.

"You were talking in your sleep. Are you okay? You sounded sad." He crawls over the bed up to me.

His brother is also sitting up, but he's looking around the room, observing everything. He looks over at me, confusion bright in his cobalt eyes. His eyes are almost the same color as Ike's. It makes me want to cry, but I keep my feelings contained.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer, even though I had dreamt about Ike being killed in front of me, being brutally ripped to pieces, but I never saw what or who was doing it.

-Flashback of Roy's Dream-

_I walk out into the woods as I always do before getting ready to go to bed. I walk past a small cave, taking no notice of the bloody snow in front of it. I keep walking, when I hear a familiar scream. My heartbeat skyrockets. It was Ike._

_ I turn around to the direction of the scream and run. I run into the woods, and stop dead as I see Ike's headband on the ground, soaked in blood. I snatch it up off the snowy ground and stare down at it. What happened to him, where is he? There's another scream._

_ I run around the thicket of trees, and see a black fog rolling through the woods. I see Ike lying on the ground, missing his left arm. He's soaked in blood and long cuts. I see glowing red eyes, narrowed and filled with hatred and malice. I can barely make out the outline of long, ragged, black wings._

_ Long, tattered feathers are scattered around on the blood stained ground. I watch as the black figure reaches down picks Ike up by his throat. I feel my heart stop. No, No, Ike!_

_ "Ike!" I scream in terror._

_ He turns his head to me and gasps._

_ "Roy, leave! Get out of here before you get hurt!" He tries to command past his crushing throat._

_ "No, Ike, I'll help you!" I unsheathe my sword and charge straight towards the monster holding my beloved Ike._

_ "Stupid idea." The large, black monster snarls as its eyes narrow more._

_ Its voice is growly and deep, sending shivers down my spine. It pulls its wings back, then swings them forward, creating a huge gust of wind. My sword is knocked out of my hand. I watch it fling backwards and stab into a tree. I look back as it grabs onto Ike's other arm._

_ "No! Put him down!" I yell at it._

_ He starts pulling on Ike's other arm, making the mercenary scream in a searing pain. I watch in horror as blood wells up from his shoulder, staining his dark blue shirt deep crimson. I can barely breathe, I'm so scared. The monster looks up at me, it's eyes glowing._

_ "You want me to put him down? Fine, I'll put him down." It lifts him higher, then slams him down on the ground._

_ I run over to him, bending down in front of him. I reach out and cup his face in my hands._

_ "Ike? Ike, please don't die, I'll help you." I reach down and somehow manage to pick him up._

_ I go to run away, but the monster lets out a horrifying shriek._

_ "He is my prey! Give him back!" It shrieks._

_ I cower in fear, then whip around. I take a step forward, but it jumps in front of me soundlessly. It quickly takes Ike from me, tossing him against a tree. I hear him groan in pain. I stare up at the monster, trying to find some way to get Ike away from it. _

_ Even though I need to save Ike, I can't seem to move. It leaps over to Ike and drags him into the thick black fog. I run over to where he was pulled in. I hear Ike scream again, and again. My heart stops. His screams fill my head, clouding my thoughts. _

_ The red eyed monster looks up just as red lightning flashes behind it. In just a mere second, I see it. It's muscular body; it's long, feathery, ragged wings, black hair sticking up in several places, and crimson eyes. Familiar, unsettlingly familiar, burning crimson eyes._

_ Just as soon as I see it, it disappears. The black mist slowly fades, and I see Ike's torn body lying in the snow. His other arm is still there, but it's, along with the rest of his body, is ripped to shreds. Blood pools in the snow, making it a profound crimson color._

_ I slowly walk up to him. His eyes are wide open, but cloudy and dull. I kneel next to him as I reach out and place my hand on his bloody cheek._

_ "Ike?" I choke out._

_ I get no reply. No movement, no sounds, nothing. I lightly shake his arm._

_ "Ike? Ike, please say something. Ike?" I lean down and lift him up into my lap._

_ I hold him in lap, bent over him, crying silently. I hold his only hand, hoping to help comfort him despite the pain I know he's in. I lift my head again._

_ "Ike? Ike…" I know he's dead, but I just can't bring myself to admit it._

_ I carefully lift him and hold him bridal style. I turn slowly and clumsily, then head back towards the house. Walking through the woods, the clouds covering the sky slowly part, revealing a full moon. _

_ "Roy. Turn and face me." I hear a familiar, graceful, warm voice behind me._

_ I stop walking and turn around. I see a beautiful, white winged angel drift to the ground. He's fairly tall, and has stunning auburn hair. His body looks to be about age twenty, but still has a soft, child-like appearance. His eyes open, revealing gorgeous cobalt blue._

_ "You know his spirit lies with me now. There is no need to bring him back. There is nothing you can do to help him. He is gone, and I am sorry." The angel walks up to me, and reaches up._

_ "But he can't leave me! He promised he'd never leave me alone! He promised he'd always be here to protect me!" I sob._

_ I feel his warm hand on my cheek. I stare up at him as he hovers over the ground, his elegant white wings softly stroking the air to keep him up. I feel the weight that was on my arms from Ike's cold, stiff body lessen until it disappears. I look down, but his body is gone._

_ "If accepted in Heaven, he will be reborn as an angel, and I will guide him into full maturity to one day come back to you when it is your time to leave this world. You will be reunited in Heaven, where you both will live on as angels. Just let him go, and I promise you will one day meet again." The angel whispers._

_ "What if you're wrong? What if we never see each other again, even after I die?" I don't believe him, even though I should._

_ "I promised, and angels cannot lie. Believe what you will, but I have spoken the truth. I would not lie to my own father." His quiet, whispering voice speaks._

_ His body is glowing with a golden light. He looks so calm, even though I know he's just as hurt as I am that Ike is gone. _

_ "I don't want to let him go," I fall to my knees, staring up at him pleadingly._

_ "Father, you must. Just like when you let me and my brother go, you have to learn to go on without him. I know how much Ike meant to you, but he is somewhere he cannot get hurt and where he will always remember you." The angel spreads his pure white wings, then lifts his head._

_ "Don't leave me again! I can't lose everyone! I've already had to give you up once; I don't want to do it again! Please, don't leave! I will be left with nothing! I have no one; I can't stand to be alone again!" I quickly jump up as he starts to slowly disappear._

_ "You will be fine. I can tell just by looking at you that you are lost and hurt, but you will be fine. You still have many years to live ahead of you. Do not waste them crying and wishing you could have something you know you can't. Be a man Ike would be proud of, not one he would look down upon. Keep your head up and keep your thoughts straight. Good bye Father." I watch as he fades completely._

_ I stare into the sky where he was, wishing I could have him back. I've lost Ike, Kuro, and Pit. I had no one else in my life. I know Ike is safe with Pit in Heaven, but I fear the worst for Kuro. When he left, he had come back, crying that his brother was let back into Heaven, but he was exiled. _

_ Somehow, they thought he had evil in his heart. He wasn't accepted in the Sky anymore, and was sent to the Underworld. Though I couldn't see the darkness within him, the other angels in Heaven had seen evil in his heart, and he was rejected immediately. _

_ Enraged, he came back to the Surface and murdered thousands of people. It was Pit who finally stopped his rampage. Even though Pit loved his brother dearly, he was also the one who finally sealed him in the Underworld. It tore him apart to do it, but it was his mission to save humanity and calm his brother's unyielding rage. _

_ Though I knew Kuro only wanted in Heaven to be with his brother, everyone else thought it was because he was plotting to kill the Goddess. He never had a chance to explain why he was so desperate to get into Heaven. Even I, his father whom he held so dear, was unable to calm his fury. Only the gentle touch and soft voice of his brother was enough to subdue him. _

_ The clouds start to slowly cover the moon again, shrouding the world in darkness. I stare up at the sky, wanting them all back. Wanting my sweet, hopeful, little blue eyed angel, my red eyed angel with a bad temper, and my loving mercenary, who I loved more than everything, back. I want them to be here to rid myself of this heart wrenching anguish._

_ "Father?" I hear in my thoughts._

_ That's Kuro's voice. He wasn't in my dream, why am I hearing his voice?_

_ "Father, are you okay?"_

_ -End of Dream Flashback-_

I open my eyes and see Kuro staring at me, his eyes wide. He looks worried. I lunge forward and wrap my arms around him, pulling him up against me. I bury my face into his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. What an image for them.

I feel soft wings curl around me. I feel an extra weight pressed to my back. Kuro puts his arms around me, even though I know this is awkward for him. I can't stop seeing Ike's ripped body in front of me, lifeless and torn. Pit was in my dream, and he was grown up. He brought Ike to Heaven, promising that we'd be together again.

Was my dream a sign, or just a nightmare? Surely Ike won't be murdered by a monster in the forest. What was that thing anyways? Though I don't want to tell them, they are going to ask. Maybe I could just tell them that it was a nightmare, and they'll be fine.

"Don't worry Father. It'll be okay," I hear Kuro whisper.

He's already calling me his father, meaning he has accepted me as his new father. I hope Pit feels the same. I haven't even heard the smaller angel's voice yet. I'm pretty sure it's him that's leaning against my back.

I let go of him and sit up, trying to control myself. I can't promise to be the best father, or promise to keep them safe from everything, as they are children, they will make mistakes and get into trouble, but one thing I cannot be, is weak. I have to prove to them that even though I know I can't, I will be the one who will try protecting them and taking care of them.

"Umm…" I take a deep breath, trying to keep my feelings down.

I look behind me and see Pit staring up at me. He moves a little closer, trying to help comfort me.

"Come on, let's get up and make breakfast." I get up off the bed and walk out into the hall.

**So, I'm trying to make it seem like Roy is in constant pain because of how often Ike leaves to go to war, but I don't know what kind of job I've done. Just another reminder, this story is extremely gruesome, and is a definite horror story. If this kind of story doesn't suit you, I'd suggest you read no further, because there is horror in every chapter. But hey, you might be trying something new, and this just might be your cup of tea. **

** When I hear tea I think of Sebastian and Ciel….**


	3. The Mercenary's Unexpected Return

** Chapter Three – The Mercenary's Unexpected Return **

** The two angels have been with Roy for a month now, and are enjoying their stay with the general and the prince. Back several months early, Ike meets the two angels, and agrees with Roy that they need a loving home, just not here. Before the matters with Ike, the queen believes that Roy is not fit to raise two angels. Can Roy convince her to let him keep them? Though he knows Ike does not like children, he still tries to persuade the mercenary to let him keep the two angels.**

"Dinner's ready!" We hear our father call from in the kitchen.

I look up from the paper I was writing and see Kuro also staring at me. I smile at him as we get up from our spots and rush out the door of our room. We see Marth coming out of his room as well. Kuro keeps heading to the kitchen, but I stop and wait for the blue haired prince.

"Hey Pit." He greets kindly.

"Hi Marth!" I smile at him.

"How are you doing on your school work?" Marth asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"Boring." I sigh. "But I can read now, so it's okay I guess. Kuro sucks at math though." I look up and see Kuro glaring at me.

"Does he now? After looking over your papers, I've seen that you too, also suck at math." Marth gives me a suspicious stare.

I lower my head and hop over to Kuro before he can say anything else. Marth smiles, then sits down next to me. Marth is the one who goes over our papers, then sends them to the school. Instead of going to the actual school, the books and worksheets were given to us to do our schooling at home. Roy helps us with our work, while Marth checks them and sends them back to the school.

Roy comes over and sets a plate in front of each of us. I look down to see what it is. I don't know why, but I don't really like eating meat, so when Roy isn't looking, I give it to Kuro, who eats more than Marth, Roy and me all put together. Roy had made some sort of beef with vegetables.

Roy gets up to go do something and I quickly give it to Kuro. I watch as he sits and stares at it.

"Quit staring and eat it!" I quietly yell at him.

"You need to eat your own food." Kuro looks up at me.

"No, you know I don't like meat. Eat it!" I tell him again.

Kuro just shrugs and eats it as I turn back to my plate. I see Marth watching us amusedly. I just start eating my vegetables, pretending as if I didn't see him watching us. Once I finish, I sit back in the chair, wondering where Roy went. He comes back inside, holding a couple envelopes.

"Sorry, I forgot to check the mail earlier, and if I put it off, I would have forgotten." He looks at all of them, then opens one. "These are you grades Kuro." He informs my twin.

"You're failing math with an F- and science, also with an F-. And you're passing social studies with a B, and language arts an A+. Pit, you're failing math, F-, science, D-, language arts, F- but you're passing social studies with a C+. What do you two spend your time doing when you should be studying?" Roy puts the papers down and gives us both a stern look.

We both just look down, as we aren't going to openly tell our father that we are usually laying against each other, listening to Kuro whisper very arousing things into my ear as he softly runs his fingertips down my spine. We hear him sigh.

"You two need to get your grades up, or you will have to go back to doing your studying under one of our watch. I know you're smarter than this, so use it. A good education is important when growing up. Start paying more attention to your studies." He tells us strictly.

"But math is so hard, and I have a hard time reading." I whine.

I know Kuro thinks math is hard to, but he can actually read.

"I know you have a hard time reading Pit, but have Kuro help you. Me or Marth could help you too if you want. And don't whine." He picks up another one of the letters, then hands it to Marth.

I look back to my plate in shame. I would ask for help, it's just embarrassing. Kuro is also staring at his plate.

"Get to your room and finish your studying. When you're done, get ready for bed." Roy orders as he stands up from the table.

He walks off towards his room, staring down at the letter he's been looking at. It's probably a letter from Ike. He gets them all the time, but something must have happened. Usually he's so kind to us, but he's being a little harsh about or grades.

I look over at Kuro just as he looks at me. We grab our plates and bring them into the kitchen, put them in the sink, then go back to our room. I go back to the chair I was sitting in and pick up my papers. I open the large book back up to the page it was on.

Kuro hops back onto the bed and lays down again. He starts reading the book he was previously reading. After about ten minutes of aimlessly staring at the words on the book, I hear a quiet knock on the open door. Kuro and I both look up. Roy is standing in the doorway, staring at the ground. He looks up.

"Have you finished your studying?" He asks quietly.

Kuro looks back down at the book he was reading. He walks into the room and sits down on the floor in front of me. I look down at him shamefully. Though I know he won't hurt me for not doing my work, I still shrink back out of habit.

"Do you need help with your work?" He asks quietly.

I shake my head 'no', even though I do. Marth taught me how to read, but for some reason, I just can't do it anymore. It's almost as if I forgot how.

"Are you sure? I will help you if you want." Roy offers one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure." I reply.

"Alright. You two can be done for now. Get a jacket on and come down." Roy stands up and walks out of the room.

Me and Kuro quickly put our books up and get dressed in warm clothing, getting on a thick coat. We both make our way out to the living room where Roy is standing next to the door. Once he sees us, he opens the door and goes outside.

We quickly follow, as we love going outside with him. We aren't usually allowed outside because it's dangerous, but when we do go outside, Marth or Roy is always with us. It's dark, so I wonder why Roy is letting us go outside. I run up to the ginger.

"Father, where are we going?" I ask as I look up to him.

He looks down at me. "Into town. Umm. I-I can't have you two. I have to give you to someone else." He confesses quietly.

I stop walking. He also stops, turning back to me. I feel tears well up in my eyes. I finally find a parent I love and want to have as my parent, and he has to get rid of us. Kuro comes up beside me, looking just as shocked.

"B-But why? Do you not want us anymore?" I force out past the sadness choking me.

"No, that's not it at all. I want to keep you, I love you two, but the queen says I can't have you. I'm apparently not eligible to care for you." Roy stares down at the ground.

I can tell that he's fighting back tears just as much as Kuro is. I'm just letting them go.

"You're the best parent we've had though. How are you not eligible?" Kuro asks.

"They think I'm not eligible because you're angels. I have to bring you to someone waiting at the central square, and they will bring you back to Heaven somehow." Roy explains.

I back up slowly. "No! I don't want to go back! They don't want us there, we were sent away because we can't be there!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to. If I don't I could go to jail, and then you wouldn't be able to be with me anyways." Our father steps forward and picks me up.

He cradles me to his chest and looks down at me. The tears stream down my cheeks. This is the first time I've ever cried because our parent doesn't want us or has to get rid of us. He hugs me tight, and I hug back.

"Don't give us away! Please, we've done nothing wrong!" I beg as I press my face into his shoulder.

"You haven't done anything wrong, but I can't have you because you're angels. I want to keep you, but I can't. I'm sorry." He whispers as he turns and starts walking towards town.

I know Kuro is following because Roy is holding me. I lay against him, my arms wrapped around his neck, as he carries me into town. He's softly rubbing my back to help calm me, but no matter what he does, I can't stop crying thinking that he has to give us away.

"Ah, those must be the boys she told me about. That one seems a little emotional." I hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes. Their names are Pit and Kuro. This is Pit." I feel him lift me a little. "And the one behind me is Kuro. Please be careful with them. They've been through a lot." I hear Roy tell the man quietly.

"Alright. They'll have a chance to explain why they're here when they are present to the queen." I feel large hands on my sides.

I immediately tighten my grip on Roy's throat. I wrap my legs around his stomach and burry my face farther into his neck.

"Please, give me a minute to talk to them." Roy takes a step back.

"Only one minute." He says.

Roy walks over to the bench beside where we were standing. He sits down. I hear Kuro huff as he hauls himself up onto it. I sit back a little. Our blue eyes meet, me silently begging him to find some way to keep us.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this. You both know I love you, but I can't keep you. I'm not a fit parent for you." Roy reaches up and softly dries my tears.

"But you're the best parent we've ever had! You don't hurt us, or yell at us, or be mean to us at all! You are always nice to us! How can you not be a fit parent?" I whine as more tears well up in my eyes.

"Because you are angels, and I am just a human. I can't take care of you the right way." He gives me a sincere look.

"There is no difference in parenting for an angel and a human! All we need is for you to be there, and care for us! It's not like we need anything special! I don't want him to take us! I want to stay with you!" I bury my face in his neck again.

"I'm sorry Pit." He whispers as he hugs me back.

I feel his nose in the crook of my neck. Kuro is staring at the ground. I know he doesn't want to leave either. Kuro was the first of us to trust Roy. This is tearing him apart as well, but he's good at hiding his emotions.

Roy pulls me off him and sets me on the bench. He picks up Kuro, who latches himself to Roy tightly. He finally can't keep it in, and lets the tears stream down his cheeks.

"I don't want to leave!" I hear Kuro sob into his shoulder.

"I know, I know. You'll be fine, I promise." Roy whispers as he pets Kuro's back kindly.

I move over to him and lift myself on his shoulder. He looks over at me. I lean forward and press my cheek to his. He tips his head to press our faces together more. My eyes close as I nudge his cheek with my nose softly. He reaches up with one hand and puts it on my cheek.

The man watches as we rub our cheeks together and Kuro cries into his neck. Roy and I both let our tears go, silently crying as I keep my cheek pressed to his. The man walks over, still watching us.

"Roy. It's been more than five minutes. Let's go, I need the angels." He orders in his deep, manly voice.

"They have names, you know." Roy glares at him.

"Fine. Pit and Kuro need to come with me, _now_. They need to be given to me, so they can be sent back to the Sky where they belong." He reaches down and picks up Kuro.

My twin yelps in shock and quickly clings to Roy.

"Don't let him take me away!" Kuro begs as he holds tightly to Roy's muscled torso.

"I'm sorry Kuro, but please let go. You have to go." Roy gently takes Kuro's arms out from around him.

I whimper and press my cheek to his again. He leans his head against mine, then moves away. I watch him stand up, then look back down at me. I keep staring at him, my eyes wide in fear of going back to the Sky.

"Pit, please come with me." The man says as he starts walking towards his carriage.

I watch him go, wanting to follow him because he has Kuro, but I don't want to leave Roy. Roy is still staring down at me. I can tell his heart is just as broken as mine. I hop off the bench and go to run to Kuro, but stop. I turn back to the man who accepted me and Kuro for who we were. The one person who didn't judge us.

I run up to him and hug him. I feel him hug back. I look up at him again as I let go.

"I'll never forget you father. I love you." I hug him again, then turn and run to Kuro. "Kuro!" I call to my twin.

The man and Kuro both turn to me. I run up to them just as the man opens the door and sets Kuro down on the edge of the seat. He moves out of the way.

"Please, get in so we can go to the queen." He gestures into the carriage.

I hop up into it, turning back around to watch Roy. He's still watching us, tears streaming down his cheeks. The man closes the door, then climbs up onto the front to guide the two horses. I feel Kuro press to me. I look at him.

His eyes are half closed in misery. He is also watching Roy. I press closer to him for comfort as we both sit with our heads and arms out the window. I watch as Roy slowly waves good bye. The man whips one of the horses, and we start slowly heading down the road.

I watch, not wanting to leave, as we go down the road, and I can't see Roy anymore. Why is it, that when we finally get something good, we have to lose it? Not only are we being taken away from our parent, but we are being sent back to the sky.

I get back in the window and move to the small back window. I stare at the path that leads to Roy's home. _Our _home. The home we will never go back to. The father we will never see again. The farther away we get the harder it gets to see, making my heart twist.

I sit down from the window and cuddle up to Kuro. Once again, he's the only one I have. We have to go back to the horrible home where we were abused, where we were hated and unwanted. Here we were loved, and wanted. Roy was the perfect parent to us, and to lose him like this, it tears us both apart.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I stare at where they were, where they were taken away from me for a stupid reason. I sigh as I stare down at the ground. I hear footsteps running towards me.

"Roy? Roy, is that you?" I hear.

I look up and see the familiar teal hair and tall figure of Ephriam. I look back down as he comes up. He stands next to me, panting from his running. After a minute, he catches his breath.

"Roy… I heard about your boys. Come on, I'm a prince, I can get them back for you." He pants.

I whip around to him.

"What?" I feel my spirits rise quickly.

Will Ephriam really help me get them back? He turns and whistles. His horse comes running up to him, and he climbs up onto the white stallion.

"Go get your horse. We have angels to save." Ephriam turns his horse and walks it over to the edge of the road. "Hurry and go! We have to get there before they do!" He urges.

I whip around a dash towards my house. I run up the gravel road and straight to my house. I see Marth outside feeding his black mare. I run up to him. I quickly saddle my horse, then mount him.

"Umm, Roy, where are you going in such a hurry?" He asks as he keeps hand feeding his horse.

"I'm getting my children back." I huff as I walk the horse out of the stable.

"Wait! I'm coming too! I could help, I'm a prince, I can help enforce you rights!" Marth quickly hops up onto his horse, not even bothering putting on his saddle, as I know he's good with riding bare back.

"This was Ephriam's idea. He's going too." I inform him as I whip the reigns, making my horse break into a run down the dirt road.

Marth comes up next to me on his horse, sitting slightly above it, holding onto its long mane, which he spends a long time brushing.

"You're going with two princes. I can tell your chances of getting those two back are high. I'm happy to see you so inclined to get them back." Marth calls to me, his voice raised slightly.

"They are my kids, and I will fight for them no matter what." I growl as we run into town.

I see Ephriam waiting where he was when I left. I watch as he turns his horse and runs down the road. We catch up to him quickly.

"I see you brought Marth along. Good idea. The more you have on your side, the better." Ephriam keeps staring ahead.

None of us know which way they took, but we follow where ever Ephriam goes. Not long after heading out of town, we see the castle ahead of us. We run to the gates, but are stopped by the guards.

"What business do you have with the queen?" One of the guards questions.

"It is I, crown prince Ephriam, accompanied by Prince Marth Lowell and General Roy. We demand access in to speak with the queen on important matters." Ephriam sits up tall on his horse as he stares down at the guard.

He opens the gate, then stands back.

"Permission granted your majesty." He bows to Ephriam and Marth, letting them in.

I follow the two royalty into the court yard, where they dismount their horses and start on their way into the castle. I quickly dismount, then follow them. We get into the throne room, where I see the man who took my children, and Pit and Kuro. They are cuddled up to each other, still in tears. I feel my heart jump.

"Oh, Crown prince Ephriam, it is good to see you again. Oh goodness, you have brought prince Marth!" The queen Elincia smiles kindly.

As Pit and Kuro hear Marth's name, then shoot up right and whip around. Pit's jaw drops as he sees Marth and Ephriam, while Kuro's crimson eyes just get wide. They stay where they are, watching Marth walk up to them.

"What brings you here prince Ephriam?" She asks.

"We are here," He looks down at my angels. "To bring these two to their rightful parent." Pit and Kuro's eyes light up in hope and excitement.

"No, I am sorry, but these two don't belong here. They belong in Heaven. Their rightful parent is there." She bows her head.

"No, these two belong here, under the loving care of this man right here." Ephriam and Marth both take a step back, stepping back behind me.

Pit and Kuro see me, and leap up. They both jump on me, knocking me over. They both rub their cheeks on mine, laying on me and crying tears of pure joy. I hug them both, letting them rub their cheeks on mine.

"Look, your majesty, these boys want to be with him. They love him, and he loves them. You can't send them back. You don't know what they went through." Ephriam reasons.

"What have they gone through for them to be better off down here with General Roy instead of in Heaven with their family?" Elincia asks as she leans back in her throne.

"You see, your majesty, they had been disowned by their original birth parents, then left in an orphanage for six years. They were then adopted by parents who physically abused them. The only way they were allowed to leave was if they came here, to the Surface World, as the angels call it. There, Roy found them lost in the woods, hiding in cave freezing to death. He rescued them, and since then has been taking care of them as if they were his own real kids." Marth explains.

She looks thoughtful, the lets out a sigh.

"How long have the angels been in your care, General Roy?" She asks me.

I hold them both to my chest as I sit up.

"Only for one month, but I love them as if they've always been with me." I admit.

I feel them both press their cheeks to mine, Kuro happily purring and Pit holding me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Well, I can tell that the angels clearly love you. If what I have been told is true, I will consider giving you full custody, but for now, the angels will stay here with me." Pit and Kuro both glare at her, then hold me tighter.

I hold them both tighter, trying to calm them.

"Father, please, take us back home. I don't like it here. I want to go back home." Kuro whimpers.

"What did the black haired one just say?" The queen asks curiously.

I look up at her sternly.

"He wants to go home, back to our home." I tell her, my voice loud.

"I see." She looks down at the ground again.

I don't care about what she thinks right now. These are my boys, and I love them as if they were my children from the beginning. I lean down and kiss Kuro's forehead, making him smile and hug me tighter. I press my cheek closer to Pit's making him wrap his arms tightly around my neck.

"General Roy, please, stand and come forth." The queen rises from her throne and comes to the edge of the steps in front of her throne.

I give them both a reassuring look. They both get off me, and I stand up. I go over in front of her. I kneel respectfully, bowing my head.

"General Roy, I grant you the right to keep these two young angels under your care. I grant you full custody of them, also meaning that you are taking full responsibility for their safety." Elincia declares.

I feel my heartbeat sky rocket. I'm getting my angels back! I can't help but smile as I stay in my bowed position, trying to keep my cool.

"You may now rise." She turns back to her throne.

I stand back up, my eyes wide and my breathing shallow and quick. She smiles to see how happy I am. I turn back to Pit and Kuro, but stay where I am. They look just as excited as me. Pit can barely keep calm as he jumps up for where he was and leaps across the hall. He lands on me, almost knocking me over again.

I quickly wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly. I feel him press his face into my neck. Kuro comes up slowly, tears in his eyes. I lean down and scoop Kuro up too, also cradling him to my chest. He lays over my shoulder, pressing the side of his head to mine.

"I can tell you will continue to take excellent care of them. The only thing I am worried about is what Ike will think when he returns from the war. Will he allow you to keep caring for them? It is much to my understanding that he does not like children." The queen inquires.

"I'm sure I can get him to let them stay." I ensure her.

"Okay. If not, bring them back to me, and I will find a home for them. For now, you are free to go." She says.

I turn around to Marth and Ephriam. Marth smiles as Ephriam dips his head to the queen. I start making my way out of the palace.

"Roy. I expect to see them here on their tenth birthday. I am not taking them back, I am just having them assessed, and checking how your teaching has paid off." Elincia calls to me as I walk out of the castle.

I don't really care what she has to say. At least I have them back, and they don't have to return to the Sky. I walk out of the palace and over to my horse. Ephriam and Marth walk up behind me and get on their horses. I put Pit up on the saddle, and go to put Kuro up with his brother, but he won't let go of me.

"Do you want me to just carry you?" I ask as snow starts falling again.

"Yes." He replies while burring his face into my shoulder.

I wrap one arm around him to help keep him up. I grab the reins on my horse to lead it as we go. Ephriam and Marth walk up ahead of me and head out the gate. I follow them, leading the horse next to me.

"So what do you think Ike will say when he sees that you adopted children?" Marth asks as he slows his horse to ride next to me.

"I have no idea. He'll probably be mad at me, but I'm not willing to give them up again. I love Ike, everyone knows I do, but I can't stand to put them through that again." I reply.

"Wisely said. Though no matter how wise it may be, you know you could possibly lose Ike over this, right?" Marth points out.

"Yes, I know. I don't want to lose him, but if that is what this must come down to for my children's safety, then that is what I will do." I say calmly, even though I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ike.

I love him more than anything, and if I lost him, I wouldn't know what I'd do. When Ike and I would get in fight, I'd never say or do anything in fear that I might make him so angry he'll leave me. He's almost always really stressed out, so getting into a fight with him is easy.

He's not supposed to be back for a couple more months, so I can plan what I can use as an excuse to keep them. I don't even need an excuse. What they've been through is reason enough to keep them. I know Ike doesn't like children, but he also knows how much I've always wanted kids. He also knows how much I hate seeing people left out on their own.

"Don't worry about what Ike might have to say. These are your children, you have full custody of them, and there is nothing Ike can do about it. Yes, he might leave you, but at least you will still have your children." Ephriam calls back to me.

"I wouldn't have gotten them back if it wasn't for the help from you two." I look down at Kuro's back, who is still draped partially over my shoulder.

He hasn't said anything or moved, so I have no idea if he is asleep or not. I look up at Pit. He's softly petting the horse's neck, his eyes half closed. He's probably tired. We walk into town, when I hear Pit say something extremely quietly.

I look up at him curiously. "What?"

"Huh?" He looks down at me. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself." He looks back to where he was staring.

We make it to the road that leads back to the house, when we stop. Ephriam turns around to us.

"Well, my business here is concluded. I shall return to my kingdom, and I will send word to you via mail. Let me know how everything goes with them." He turns his horse back in the direction towards town.

"Alright, we will. Thank you Ephriam." I dip my head respectfully, just as Marth does.

"There is no need to thank me. I am just helping my friend, after all. It is of my pleasure to do whatever it takes for those two to have a good, loving home, and I believe that with you is the best place they can be." He smiles to me, then starts slowly walking back into town.

I watch him go, then turn to Marth. I watch as he stretches. I've always thought Marth was beautiful, but never had any other interest in him. He leans back a little and looks up at the sky. It's night, and snowing, so I don't know what interest he has in staring at the sky.

I ignore him and start walking up the road. Once we get to the house, I turn to Pit to get him down, but he hops off the horse before I can even reach up to grab him. I smile as I look down at him. He looks kind of uncomfortable. I lead the horse back into the stable, leaving it open for Marth to bring his horse in.

He walks up behind me on his horse. I look back to him as Pit comes over to me. He wraps his arms around one of my legs and sits down on the snowy ground.

"I'm going into the woods for a little while. I'll be back soon." Marth smiles, then turns his horse and heads into the forest.

I close the stable, then reach down. I pick up Pit, and go into the house. I set Pit down on the couch, then carefully take Kuro off my shoulder. He is asleep, so I lay him down on the couch, up against his brother. I watch as Pit wraps his arms around his brother and holds him closer. I kneel in front of them.

Pit looks up from his red eyed brother, and stops dead. His face loses all color as he stares at something behind me. I quickly stand up and whip around. Just as I turn around, I'm swept off me feet and cradled to its chest. I look up in fear, but my heart skips a beat as I see the familiar blue needles of hair sticking down, and in every other direction, in front of his face.

"Ike?" I choke out.

He quickly presses his lips to mine, and I waste no time in kissing back. My heart is racing in happiness. Not only is Ike back _months_ early, but he's not hurt! He pulls away to breathe, then kisses me again. I reach up and entwine my fingers in his hair like I always do. I feel his hand on the back of my head.

He pulls away again. He softly puts me down, but I turn back to him.

"Ike, you're back so early! What happened? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" I barrage him with questions.

He takes a step forward and holds my waist with one hand. He pulls me a little closer, then puts his free hand on the side of my neck. I put my hands on his shoulders, staring up at him wide eyed.

"We won the war a lot faster than I thought we would. No one was seriously injured either. I came home as soon as I could. I'm so happy to see that you too are okay." He smiles down at me, his eyes lovingly narrowed.

"I love you Ike." I move forward and hug him tight, loving the feel as he hugs back.

He presses his nose into my neck he always does, then kisses just below my ear.

"I love you too Roy." He whispers as he lets his hands slip down my side to hold my waist.

I bury my face into his shoulder and take a deep breath. His musky cinnamon like scent clouds my thoughts. The only thing I can think of is that Ike is back. He pulls away and goes back to holding me the way he was before I hugged him.

"So, I hate to break our little reunion, who are they?" Ike looks over at Pit and Kuro.

"Umm. Yeah, so this is what I was worried about." I mumble to myself.

I pull away from him and go sit down next to Pit. The small angel has his arms wrapped tightly around Kuro, who is still asleep. I know he's protecting his brother, but he should know Ike won't hurt either of them. I put my hand gently on Pit's shoulder.

"This is Pit," I look over at Kuro. "And he's Kuro. They're brothers. I've been taking care of them for the last month." I explain.

His facial expression doesn't change. "So… How long do you plan on keeping them and taking care of them?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. The queen just tried to take them away because they're angels, but Marth and Ephriam convinced her not to. She has granted me full custody over them, and I want to keep taking care of them until they're old enough to leave and live on their own." I give him an honest look.

"In other words, you're asking if, since I'm here now, and you know I don't like children, if you can continue caring for them. How'd you even come to get into possession of baby angels?" Ike asks, his expression still staying the same.

I explain everything to him, not leaving out a single detail. Once I finish, he looks down at the ground thoughtfully.

"Ike, they're really good kids, and for your sake, they're really quiet. Please, don't make them go back to what they had before." I beg him, knowing he's thinking about saying no more than he is saying yes.

"I understand how much they must mean to you, and I know how much you've always wanted to have kids, but I don't think this is a good idea." Ike gives me an understanding look.

"So, I'm guessing that means no?" I ask as I look at Pit.

He looks scared and he cuddles a little closer to me. I put my arm around him as he presses himself to my side. Ike doesn't say anything else. Kuro is still asleep, so he has no idea what's going on. Pit wraps his arms around me and starts crying again.

"Do you really have to get rid of us again father? I don't want to leave!" I know Ike hears him cry.

"I'm sorry Honey." I lean my head against his, though I know it's doing nothing to comfort him.

"Roy, please, doing that will just make it harder on them and you." I hear Ike tell me quietly.

I look over at him, feeling sadness and anger welling up inside. He takes a step forward, but I lean my head back against Pit's. He kneels in front of me and puts his hand on my knee. Pit looks at him, and their eyes meet. They sit and stare at each other.

"Why don't you like us? We've never done anything wrong, we just met." Pit asks him.

_Oh, Pit, don't make him angry!_ I think as I watch Ike look down, then back up to the small, brown haired angel.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't like children in general. I think they're annoying." Ike answers honestly.

"Well you were a child once. Did you annoy yourself? It would be rather hypocritical if you didn't." Pit narrows his eyes at Ike.

"Pit, be nice." I tell him before Ike can reply.

"No, he's got a good point. No, I didn't annoy myself. So, in that case, I guess I am a hypocrite. So, yes you can stay, even though I don't like kids and I already said no." Ike stands up again.

I feel my heart stop. Did Ike really just say they can stay? I look up at him. He smiles, then walks back towards our room. I let go of Pit and quickly stand up. I follow him into our room, and close the door behind us.

"Ike? Wait, they can really stay?" I run around in front of him so he's looking at me.

"Yeah. Why? Do you not want them anymore? We can still get rid of them if you want." Ike shrugs.

"No, no, of course I still want them, but you don't like kids. Why did you say yes? What did they do to you?" I reach forward and grab his arms softly.

"No one did anything to me except try to kill me. So if that's what you talking about, I would have changed a long time ago. No, I just love you, you've found kids that love you, and found kids that you love, and I can tell how much it would have torn you apart." He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Thank you Ike. Thank you so much." I pull him into a tight embrace, rubbing my cheek on his shoulder softly.

"Don't worry about it Hun. I love you." He kisses the top of my head as he massages my sides.

"Umm, I need to go put them to bed, I'll be right back." I pull away a little.

He lets me go, smiling happily. I smile back, then walk over to the door. I open it and see Pit trying to drag Kuro down the hall towards their room. I watch him pull, with great effort, his brother slowly down the hall. I walk over to them. Pit jumps in shock, then looks up at me.

"Pit, Honey, what are you doing?" I ask as I take a knee next to him.

"Umm. Bringing brother Kuro to our room." He answers as he starts pulling Kuro again.

I reach forward and pick up Kuro. I hear Pit sigh in relief. We walk into their room, and I lay Kuro down on the bed. Pit tries to climb up onto the bed, having a difficult time with it. I reach over and give him a little boost up onto the bed.

He goes over to Kuro. He sits back and looks up at me happily. I sit on the edge of the bed. He tips his head to the side as he smiles. I reach over and take his hand. His smile fades as he moves a little closer to me.

"Do we still have to go?" Pit asks quietly.

"No. You're staying for good. I will always be here to take care of you and love you." I pull him up into my lap and softly stroke the back of his head.

His brown hair is soft under my hand. He smiles in pure joy as I tell him that.

"You don't ever have to worry about getting a new home, with new parents. This is your permanent home. So, I know your first meeting was a bit rough, but you know Ike is your other father, right? He's really nice once you get past his hard shell." I tell him as he hugs me.

"We have two fathers. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, after all, if I ever had any children, they'd have two fathers as well." Pit sounds thoughtful as he rubs his head on my chest.

"Yeah, it's okay though. Well, good night Pit." I lift him and lay him down next to his brother. "Remember that I'll be in the room at the end of the hall, and that I'm not leaving." I lie down next to him and brush his hair out of his face.

I keep my hand holding his hair back. I lean down and press my cheek to his. I hear him giggle a little.

"And that I love you. If you hear the front door opening, it's just Marth coming back inside. Okay, good night, and again, I love you." I kiss his forehead.

I get off the bed and go around to the other side. I lean down towards Kuro and push his soft black hair out of his face. I also kiss his forehead, then sit up again.

"And I love you Kuro," I fix his hair before I sit up all the way.

I walk over to the door and reach up to the light switch. I look back to Pit and Kuro. I watch as Pit cuddles up to his brother. He looks back to me.

"I love you father." He smiles, then lays back down.

I watch for a second longer, then turn the lights out. I close the door quietly. I look over to my room. I walk back into our room. I see Ike stripping his shirt. I feel myself get hot as he turns around. His large, muscled body is littered with long, red scars.

I walk up to him and put my hands on his sides. He looks down at me sensually. He reaches up and holds onto the collar of my shirt.

"You need to take this off." He starts undoing my shirt and slowly slipping it off. "Oh, and this." He chuckles as he puts his hands on my waist.

I feel him start slipping my pants off me, but I grab his hands to stop him. He looks at me confusedly. I pull my pants back up and sit on the edge of the bed. Ike sits down next to me, but not to close. I think he thinks I'm angry with him.

"Ike, why is it every time you come home, you always want to have sex with me? Why don't you ever just want to be with me because you're happy to see me again? You know I'm happy to see you." I look over at him questioningly.

"It's not that I only want to have sex with you and you know it." Ike moves closer to me and wraps his arms kindly around my stomach. "I just miss you so much when I'm away, and I want to spend time with you, where it's just me and you, and the only thing on our minds is each other. And how I'm holding you, and kissing you. I love you and want to make you feel amazing pleasure. I know you think I just want you for pleasure, but that's wrong. I want you because I want to make you feel that indescribable pleasure someone feels when they are truly in love."

"Ike, admit it. You only do it because you haven't in a while. You can't use your little tricks on me anymore. I know all of them. I know you love me, but to me it seems as if you are only doing it because you're randomly horny, and don't want to cheat on me, isn't it?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"So what I'm horny, it's not like I purposely get horny as soon as I get home just to have sex with you. I do it because I love you, and after being away for so long, I've missed you so much my heart aches and I just want to prove how much I still love you." Ike presses his forehead to the side of my head.

I stare at the ground. Finally, I turn and lift his head with a finger. I press our foreheads together, smiling happily.

"I'm sorry I thought that. I know you love me, and I know you're just doing it because of how much you miss me." I apologize quietly.

"Don't worry; I understand why you feel that way. I also understand that you're stressed out over the angels, but come on," He pulls away and pushes me over onto the bed gently. "Lay down, I'll give you a massage just how I know you like it, and get some rest. Everything will be better in the morning."

I look back at him, then give in. I've always loved getting massages from him. He's so good at doing it, and it feels amazing. Not to mention the sweet things he tells me and the soft kisses he leaves down my spine.

I lift myself up, and then lay down in the middle of the bed comfortably on my stomach. I feel Ike slip up on top of me. I cross my arms under my chin, rest my head on them and close my eyes. He starts massaging my shoulders, while he leans down and kisses my ear.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

"Kuro? Kuro, wake up. Come on! Kuro, get up!" I climb up onto him and shake him violently.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I stop shaking Kuro as I hear him yell at me.

I quickly get off him. He sits up, holding his head wearily. He glares at me viciously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing waking me up like that? What do you want?" Kuro snaps.

"I heard something, and I want to go check it out. Come on, get up and get dressed! Let's go!" I hop out of bed and dig through the drawers to find warm clothing.

I put on a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a thick, black snow coat. I put on my snow boots and turn to Kuro. He's watching me like I'm crazy.

"Get up! I can't go alone!" I demand as I go back over to him.

I grab his hand and try to pull him off the bed.

"No, Pit, we aren't allowed out of the house at night!" Kuro denies.

"We can be out there, Marth is outside. Come on!" I let go and start gathering his clothes.

I look back as I hear him groan. I toss his clothes at him, and he catches them with his face. He falls over onto the bed, glaring at me.

"Get dressed! I'm gonna go check if father Roy is asleep." I run over to the door and silently open it.

I sneak quietly down the hall to their room. The door is barely ajar. I walk over and silently push it open slightly. I look into the room. Only two candles are lit, but I can see Ike, sitting on top of Roy, slowly massaging his back and sides. Roy is smiling happily. Ike leans down and kisses his cheek.

"I love you." I hear Ike whisper.

I take a step back and close the door quietly. I turn around and see Kuro standing in the doorway to our room, completely dressed. I walk past him and out into the living room.

"Come on, Marth is outside, and father and Ike are… busy. So, come on, let's go!" I hop over the living room floor, and straight to the front door.

Kuro comes up behind me. I open the front door, look around, then go outside. Kuro follows me out, closing the door silently behind him.

"So, where are we going Pit?" Kuro comes up to me.

"I heard someone singing, and it woke me up. It was so beautiful; I have to see what is singing so beautifully." I start walking behind the house, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"_Singing_? Are you serious Pit? You woke me up because you heard someone _singing_? Dam it Pit, why can't you just ignore that crap?" I hear Kuro growl as we walk into the woods.

The beautiful voice starts singing again, and I break into a run. Kuro follows close behind. We start running straight towards a hill. We run up it, and stop. I see someone standing at the edge of a cliff, staring up at the crescent moon. It is obviously that person that's singing.

I sneak up behind it, still unable to identify who it is. I get right up behind it. It's singing in a different language, but it is amazing. I reach up cautiously. I put my hand softly on its lower back. I lower my head slightly as it turns its head and looks straight at me.

"Oh, hello Pit. Shouldn't you be in bed, asleep? You know you aren't allowed out of the house alone, especially not at night." Marth turns around all the way and smiles kindly down at me.

"But I'm not alone. Kuro came with me!" I point over at my twin, who's sitting on a rock, slumped over yawning and trying to keep himself awake.

"He doesn't look to awake, Honey. So, why did you sneak out of the house so late?" Marth reaches down and picks me up.

He holds me against his side, and I put one hand on his shoulder. He smiles, then turns back to the way he was facing. I look over the cliff. The crescent moon is barely shedding silver light over the snowy forest. It's truly beautiful, just as Marth's voice when he's singing. Just as Marth in general.

"I heard you singing. Well, I didn't know it was you then, but I know now. Ike is back, so Roy and him are 'catching up' in a very awkward way. Ike says we can stay too. But how can you sing so beautifully?" I ask as I look back to him.

"I don't know. No one has ever commented on how my voice sounds before. I don't sing in public. Only out here, to the moon." He looks back to the moon.

"Why?" I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ummm… Well, the moon can't judge you." Marth looks at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Oh. Marth, how come you are always so calm? And the way you look at father is strange." I sigh, as now I want to go back home and go to sleep.

"I don't have an answer for that either. I always thought I looked at everyone the same. And I'm calm because I have no reason to be troubled. I stay away from any sort of conflict, and so should you." He keeps staring at the moon with a blank expression.

"Okay. I don't really like fighting anyway. So, Marth, are you going home soon?" I ask in a yawn.

"I don't want to get in trouble with Roy, so I'll bring you both home." Marth turns around and walks over to the rock that Kuro is asleep on.

The prince chuckles as he sees that Kuro is asleep. He leans down and softly nudges Kuro's arm. My twin looks up quickly. Marth smiles, then helps him sit up.

"Come on, I'm bringing you two home." Marth tells him quietly.

Kuro stands up and starts walking.

"I could carry you if you want Honey." Marth offers.

"No, no, I'm fine." Kuro almost trips as he keeps walking.

"Okay. Just say something if you want me to carry you." Marth looks over at me, who he's still carrying.

"Don't worry. He's just stubborn. He doesn't like getting help." I tell him as I lay my head on his shoulder again.

"I can tell. Well, I'll get you two home, tuck you into bed, and then go to sleep myself. Stay in the house from now on at night. _Especially _if you hear something outside that you don't know what it is." Marth leans his head against mine as we keep walking.

I close my eyes, listening to Marth quietly hum a slow, sad sounding song. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I hear the front door open, and the air is significantly warmer. I hear someone run out into the living room.

"Ahh!" I hear Kuro yelp.

I quickly open my eyes and sit up. I see father holding Kuro tight, his face buried in my brother's shoulder. He looks up and comes running up to me and Marth. He quickly takes me from Marth and cradles me to his chest. He hugs me just as tight as he did Kuro.

"I'm so glad you're okay! What were you thinking? You know you aren't allowed outside alone! You are so lucky Marth found you!" Roy hugs both of us again, his bright, blue eyes filled with relief.

"Umm, actually father, we found Marth. He was out in the woods, on a cliff. He woke me up because he was singing, and I didn't know what it was, so I woke up Kuro and went to go find what it was. Marth already yelled at us about sneaking out at night." I lower my head in shame.

"Good! You can't go out into the woods alone! I know you know how dangerous it is! Don't ever do that again!" Roy presses his cheek to mine, and tightens his arm around Kuro's stomach. "I'm sorry I'm yelling at you, but you worried me sick!"

Me and Kuro both wrap our arms around him. We both cuddle closer to him, trying to show that we are sorry and that we'll never do it again. Marth comes up to him, and takes me from him. I open my eyes and look up. Roy looks completely shocked.

"I already promised to put him to bed." Marth walks past Roy and takes me into my room.

He carefully sets me down on the bed, and Kuro is placed right next to me. Roy stands back next to Marth. Just staring at them like this, I think they would make an adorable couple. Much better than father and Ike, that's for sure. I already look at Marth as my father as well, so why can't he be our other father? I don't like Ike; he wants to get rid of us!

"Father, I think you and Marth would be so cute together." I admit as I stare at both of them.

Both of their faces get bright red. Marth looks at Roy, while the ginger looks away completely.

"That's very kind Honey, but I love someone else, and so does your father." Marth forces out as he closes his eyes and puts his hand on the back of his head.

"You do? Who do you love?" I ask.

"Huh?" He opens his eyes up again. "N-no one. Forget I said that."

"You need to be getting back to bed Pit. Now lay down, and go back to sleep." Roy leans forward and gently pulls me back up so my head is resting on the pillows.

Kuro lifts his head and looks at Roy, then wearily lifts himself up. He crawls over the bed to me, plopping down up against me. I look over at him as he cuddles up to me more, draping his arm over my stomach.

"Kuro." Roy calls to my twin.

Kuro opens his eyes tiredly and looks at father.

"You better make sure he stays in bed until the morning unless he's going to the bathroom. You need to stay here; it's dangerous to go outside alone at night." He sits on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." Kuro replies in a yawn.

"I do love you two, but I'm just worried about you. I'm serious; you two drive me crazy with worry." He leans down and cups my face in his hands.

I give him an apologetic look, trying to maintain eye contact, but he keeps looking over at Kuro. Finally he looks back to me. Our blue eyes meet, and he leans down closer to me. I feel our foreheads press together softly.

"I'm sorry father." I whisper.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you two." His voice is just as quiet as mine.

"Do I have to sleep in here tonight?" I ask.

"Well, you can't sleep with me; Ike would get angry with both of us. I'm sorry." He kisses my nose softly.

"Can I sleep with Marth?" I look over at the prince.

He smiles kindly.

"Only if he'll let you." Roy laughs quietly.

I give him a pleading look.

"You really want to leave your brother in here to sleep alone?" Marth giggles as he comes over.

"Well, he'll be fine." I glance at Kuro, then back to Marth.

"I guess you can, but I have to take a shower, so can you wait a little?" Marth asks.

"Yes! How long will you be?" I agree quickly.

"Not as long as your father, that's for sure." He gives Roy a devious look.

"Hey, long showers are great. Unless a certain prince turns on the hot water to make you get out." They play glare at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower now. I'll come get you in a couple minutes, okay Pit?" Marth turns to the door.

"Okay!" I smile.

Marth leaves, going into his room. He closes the door behind him. I look back to father Roy. He presses our foreheads closer together.

"Father?" I reach up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Yes?" He smiles kindly.

"I love you." I lift my head slightly and kiss his forehead how he always does to me.

His eyes get wide, but he soon smiles. He wraps his arms around me, and lifts me up. He sits back with me in his arms. I look up at him, my eyes wide in happiness. He leans down, smiling, and nuzzles my cheek. He hears my giggling, and keeps doing it.

I love having a father that I hold so dear. He loves us so much; I've never had a better feeling around a parent before. Every parent that had come in to adopt a child, always, sometimes literally, would laugh at us and actually ask the lady if she's serious that we were the ones she picked for them to adopt. Roy didn't even have to decide if he wanted to care for us. It was an immediate decision that all three of us agreed on.

I push lightly on his chest, still giggling. He lifts his head and kisses my cheek. He sits back again, smiling happily at me. I put my hand on his chest. He places his larger hand on mine.

"Father, do you think I'll get as big as you?" I ask as I look at his much bigger hand.

"I don't know. I've been alive a lot longer than you have, so you still have a long way to go before you get half the size of me. Even I'm bigger than an average human, so it's doubtful, but hey, you will get a lot bigger than this. You're so tiny!" He pokes my side teasingly.

I stifle a yelp as I grab his hand and push it away. Roy starts tickling me, making me start trying to stifle my laughing. Finally I can't keep it in, and I start laughing out loud. I push on his chest and arm, trying to get him to stop.

"Father! Come on, stop it!" I laugh as I push harder on his chest.

After a couple more minutes, he stops. I pant hard, trying to get my breath back. He smiles down at me, putting his hand on my cheek.

"I love you Pit." He leans down and kisses my cheek again.

"I love you too father." I press my cheek to his after he kisses me.

"Alright, I have to go back to my room now. We've got to go into town tomorrow, so we both need our sleep. Marth will come get you any minute now." He stands up and sets me back down on the bed. "Good night." He walks over to the door.

"Wait, father, why are we going into town? You don't have to… Get rid of us again, do you?" I ask in fear.

"Absolutely not. Ephriam wants you and your brother to meet his children. So, I thought I'd bring you two meet them. He has a boy and a girl. I think you'll like them." He looks back to me.

"Oh. Okay. Will Ike be going?" I sit back a little.

I don't really want Ike to go. I don't like him.

"I don't think so. I told him that's what I was doing, and he just shrugged. Do you not want him to go?" Roy turns around all the way.

I stare at him silently for a moment, then he comes back over to the bed. He reaches down to me, taking my hand into his own. He crouches in front of the bed. Holding my one hand with both of his, he looks me in the eye seriously.

"You can trust me with anything you have to say. If you don't like someone that's around, say something and I will do something about it, okay? Answer honestly. Do you not like Ike?" Roy asks quietly, as if he thinks Ike might hear.

"No I don't." I look away from him, afraid he'll be mad at me.

"Pit, look at me." He reaches up and turns my head back towards him.

I can't help but feel scared that he will hit me or yell at me.

"Why don't you like Ike? You think he's mean, huh?" He asks softly.

I nod my head yes, as I'm scared silent.

"He can be a little scary, but he won't hurt you. I _will not_ let him. I will protect you both _with my life _if I have too." Roy tells me sternly.

"Promise?" I tip my head to the side, my eyes pleading.

"Yes, I promise." I watch him dip his head as he promises.

He stands up a little and hugs me tight. I hug back just as tight. He pulls away and stands up all the way. I look up at him, then turn and crawl up to the head board of the bed. Roy walks out of the room, stopping in the doorway.

"I love you. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." The blue eyed man smiles back at me.

"Good night! I love you too." I smile and wave good night.

He keeps smiling as he walks to his room. I get up and close the door, then turn the light off. He probably thought I was going to stay up until Marth came in and got me, but I have no reason to, so I'm going to lay down for a little before Marth finishes his shower.

I climb back up onto the bed. I cuddle up to Kuro, wrapping my arms around his stomach, and closing my eyes.

-After A Little While of Sleeping-

I hear something, and I don't feel Kuro against me anymore. I figure it's just Marth picking me up to bring me to his room, but when I'm not lifted off the bed, and I feel something on the mattress depress, I know it's not Marth. I open my eyes slightly.

I watch someone open Kuro's mouth, and slip something into his mouth. He starts massaging his throat, which I know makes people swallow. He's sitting on top of Kuro, who is now on his back with his arms and wings out. I try to move my arm to swing forward and hit whatever's on Kuro, but I can't seem to move my arms.

I make out spiky hair, and an extremely muscled figure. I know it's not Roy, and it's too big, and too shabby of hair to be Marth, even if his hair is wet. It must be Ike. I knew there was something about him that made me not trust him!

I keep watching him, unable to move. Ike reaches down and starts massaging Kuro's chest. Why is he doing that? What is he doing? He leans down towards Kuro, and softly presses his lips to my brother's. I watch in horror as he slowly slips his tongue into my brother's mouth.

How is Kuro not feeling this? That would have _for sure _woken him up! It must have been whatever it was that Ike made him swallow. It made him fall into a deep, practically insensible, sleep. Ike slowly tongues my unconscious brother while massaging his sides sexually. I hear the door open, and hear a shocked gasp.

I see Marth run over to the side of the bed Ike is on. Ike quickly gets up and pins Marth to the wall. He presses his large, muscled arm into the beautiful prince's throat. Marth frantically pushes on Ike, but the mercenary just presses his arm harder into his throat.

"If you say _anything _to Roy about what you just saw, _I will slit your throat_." Ike growls maliciously at Marth as he puts one finger on Marth's right shoulder, and slowly trails it diagonally down to his left hip. "We wouldn't want a repeat of last time, would we?"

Marth's eyes are wide in fear for both Kuro, and himself. Where is Roy? Hasn't he noticed that Ike is gone? Maybe he gave him the same thing that he gave to Kuro. Ike drops Marth on the ground and swiftly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Marth stares at the door in fear for a minute or so, then slowly stands up. I can tell he's having a hard time standing. He comes over and scoops Kuro up into his arms. I watch as he leaves the room, still carrying Kuro.

Why is he leaving me on my own? What if Ike comes back? Just as I'm about to burst into tears, I'm lifted off the bed. I look out the corner of my eyes and see Marth. He carries me into his room, laying me on the bed next to Kuro.

Marth's hair is wet, and sticking to his throat and jaw. I watch as he gets onto his bed and sits over Kuro. He reaches up and shakes him a little, but Kuro does nothing.

"Oh crap…" I hear Marth mumble to himself. "What did he do to you? Why won't you wake up?" I watch as Marth lifts Kuro, and takes him into the bathroom.

He sits on the edge of the bathtub. Confused, I watch as he opens Kuro's mouth and puts his finger in his mouth. After a couple seconds, Kuro coughs as Marth takes his finger out of his mouth. My twin coughs a couple more times, then vomits into the bathtub.

Marth softly rubs Kuro's back as he coughs more. After a minute of Kuro coughing, he spits out something. I hear it hit the bottom of the metal tub. Marth looks down at it. I watch as he lifts, Kuro, then brings him back into the room.

He sits him on the small loveseat against the wall. He goes back into the bathroom and picks up the thing Kuro had coughed up. I watch as he turns on the water, then moves over to the sink. He washes off the small object carefully.

He turns off the water, and looks down at it once it's clean. His eyes get wide and he quickly runs out of the bathroom to Kuro. Marth puts the object on the nightstand next to the loveseat, then sits in front of Kuro.

"Kuro? Kuro, can you hear me?" Marth gently tugs on my brother's hand.

Kuro looks up, his crimson eyes dull. Marth lunges forward and hugs Kuro tightly, softly petting the back of his head. Kuro closes his eyes again and lets himself go limp in Marth's arms.

"Kuro, are you okay?" Marth holds Kuro away from his chest to look at him.

"Mhm." Kuro's voice sounds hoarse and painful.

"Are you sure? Ike made you swallow hardened mercury. Even I know that's deadly poisonous to angels. Do you feel okay?" Marth presses the back of his hand to Kuro's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm… fine. I just have a little bit of a headache." Kuro leans forward and lays his head on Marth's chest.

"Yes, Honey, lie down and get some rest. You'll be fine in the morning." Marth whispers as he starts stroking the back of Kuro's head again.

Marth lifts him, then carries him slowly over to the bed. He carefully lays him down, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. He softly caresses my brother's cheek, leans down and kisses his forehead. I cuddle up to Kuro, fear making my heartbeat go crazy. Did Ike really try to kill Kuro?

Marth leans over the bed and softly touches my arm. I look tiredly up at him. I can move now, and I figure whatever Ike did to me is wearing off.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Marth whispers worriedly.

"I don't know what he did, but I couldn't move for a little while. I can move now, but I couldn't before." I tell him as I sit up a little.

"No, lay back down. You need to rest too." Marth gently lays me back down.

Just as he goes to get up, I reach up and grab the collar of his shirt. His eyes get wide as I quickly pull him down on top of me, then roll us over so I'm on top of him. His face is bright red. Much to his surprise, I quickly strip his shirt.

"Pit! Stop it! What are you doing?!" Marth snatches his shirt back from me and quickly covers his chest.

I grab his shirt and pull it away from him. Marth covers his chest, his face even more red than before. I push his hands off him chest. He has a long scar trailing from his right shoulder all the way down to the left side of his hip.

"Tell the truth. Ike did this, didn't he?" I run my fingertip along the length of the long scar.

"Yes, he did. He did it so I wouldn't tell Roy what he did." Marth looks away as tears come to his eyes.

"What did he do?" I put both my hands on his chest, even though his face is bright red.

"He raped me because Roy wouldn't have sex with him. I wouldn't either, because I didn't want to hurt Roy, that and I have no sexual interest in that disgusting brute. If Roy knew how much he whores around, he'd leave him in a heartbeat." Marth growls.

He realizes that he cursed in front of me, and his eyes get wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry I cursed in front of you." He lowers his head.

"He raped you?" I feel my heart skip a beat as I repeat it.

"Yes, and he forced me to promise not to tell Roy or he'd hurt me, but he hurt me anyway." Marth looks down at the long scar.

"How long ago? Why'd he try to kill and rape Kuro? Has he done anything like that to father before? How many other people has he done that to?" I ask, hoping he hasn't hurt my father.

"He's done what he did to me to Ephriam, the man with the green hair and the white horse that was with me and your father when we went to go get you back from the queen. He did it to Eliwood. He's Roy's father. And many others. I think he's hurt Roy. I hear them fighting all the time." Marth admits.

"Wait, he hurt our father's father? He didn't, rape, him did he?" I feel fear coming over me, making my body shake horribly.

I feel his soft hands on my sides. He lifts me up, rolling us over so he's atop me. He slips off me and lays down next to me. Kuro cuddles up to his back, groaning in pain. Marth and I both look at him. Marth brushes his hair out of his face, then looks back to me.

He lies down again, propping his head up with his arm. He puts one hand on my stomach as I look at him sadly.

"Let us not speak of that tonight. Your father does not even know what happened to his dearest Eliwood. Please, do not say a thing to Roy about what Ike has done to your brother. Or me, his father, or Ephriam. Ike will surely kill me." Marth pulls me closer to him.

I cuddle up to his chest, putting my hand on his side. I roll over onto my side, burying my face into his soft, bare chest. I stare at what I can see of his long, pink scar. I knew the bad feeling I had about Ike was true. He's a horrible person, and Roy doesn't even know. It was Ike who murdered Roy's father, and Roy has no idea that his beloved mercenary is his father's murderer.

"Okay. Promise you will tell me some day?" I look up at him as he wraps his arms around my stomach.

"I don't know. If the time comes that I feel it's right for you to know, then I will, but for now, the only thing that you should be thinking of is all the fun you're gonna have tomorrow with Kuro and Ephriam's children. Don't worry about Kuro, he'll be fine, and Roy is perfectly safe." Marth leans down and plants a soft, sweet kiss on the top of my head.

"Why do we have to go meet Ephriam's children? Just thinking about the fact that they're the children of a prince makes me think they're stuck up." I sigh.

"If I had children, do you think they would be stuck up? I am a prince too, you know." Marth smiles down at me.

"Well, you aren't stuck up. You're really calm, and quiet. I bet if you had kids they'd be just like you. Little mini Marths. That would be funny." I giggle a little.

He pulls me closer in a tight embrace, also laughing.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't that quiet when I was a kid. Only after I witnessed my parents' murder and my sisters kidnapping, did I become such a quiet person. My kingdom was taken over and destroyed. I've basically lost everything but your fa-… But someone very special to me." Marth starts softly petting the back of my head.

"Who's so special to you? You've mentioned her twice now." I curl slightly into a ball to be a little more comfortable.

"Oh, Honey, he's a man. It doesn't really matter. I can never have him. It is better if we do not talk about him." Marth curls up a little too, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Sorry for calling him a girl. Why won't you tell me? I promise I won't ever tell anyone! Not even Kuro!" I beg him.

"Well, if you promise _not _to tell _anyone. Especially _not your father?" He looks down at me firmly.

"Okay! I promise I won't tell anyone! Not father or Kuro! It can be our secret!" I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight.

"Alright, alright. Remember, _you can't tell anyone. _It's our little secret." He leans down to my ear. "I… Your father is my special one. I am in love with your father."

I gasp loudly. I quickly pull away and sit up. I look at him. His face is as red as Kuro's eyes.

"You love-" Marth jumps up and covers my mouth.

"Pit, it wouldn't be our secret if you scream it out like that!" Marth whines.

"Sorry. I won't say a thing now." I apologize quietly.

Marth moves and lays down again. I lay on his chest, smiling happily. I wish it was Marth with my father instead of Ike. Ike is such a horrible man. I hope Ike gets what he deserves.

"I think that's so cute. You are a much better father than Ike is. You don't hurt people. Marth, until you become father's boyfriend, can I call you uncle Marth?" I ask as I stretch out on him.

"That makes me sound really old." Marth complains. "But I guess you can. I don't know how Roy and Ike will feel about that. I won't care though. I like it."

I feel his soft hands on my sides. He watches me as I close my eyes.

"The sun is rising, dear child. I fear that you will have to get up soon. You have a very long day ahead of you, so I suggest you get as much sleep as possible before your father comes to wake you and your brother." I hear such emotion and lust in his voice as he says 'your father'.

He must really love Roy. It probably tears him apart to know that Ike fights with Roy all the time. I let my arms softly fall off him, along with my legs. I start falling asleep quickly while listening to his heartbeat and soft humming. Marth always seems to be humming. He apparently really likes singing and humming.

"Marth?" I yawn quietly, my voice barely understandable from how tired I am.

I'm mumbling some words, and humming others.

"Yes dear?" Marth slightly tips his head to the side in interest.

"Will you sing for me? The pretty song you were singing in the woods earlier?" I open one eye to look at him.

Marth smiles, then starts softly and quietly singing the pretty song he sang in the woods on the cliff earlier. I smile as I lay my head back down with my eyes closed. I feel his indulgent fingertips gently stroking my spine. I fall asleep quickly.

-A Little While Later-

-Marth's P.O.V.-

There's a loud pounding on the door. Pit and Kuro both shoot up right, panting in being woken so suddenly and by such a loud noise.

"Hey Marth! Open the door, now!" I hear Ike shout from the other side of the door.

"The door is unlocked." I growl back.

The door is slammed open. Pit is so scared, he's shaking. I see Kuro sit up and put one hand reassuringly on Pit's shoulder. Ike comes into the room, followed by Roy. The ginger comes quickly over to me, glaring maliciously at me, then picks up Pit. I watch Pit struggle in his grip a little, then finally drop out of Roy's arms. He climbs back up onto my bed.

"What are you doing father?" Pit climbs over me, still shaking in fear.

He hides behind me, Kuro looming threateningly over him. Ike takes a step forward, and much to my horror, raises his arm and back hands Kuro. I gasp as Kuro tumbles off the bed. I hear Kuro whimper as Ike goes around the bed to where Kuro landed.

Roy and I both leap across the room. I shove Ike away from Kuro, while Roy scoops him up off the ground and cradles him to his chest. He hugs Kuro tightly as the small, black winged angel buries his red, bruised face into Roy's muscled chest.

"What the hell was that Ike?" I growl at him.

Ike sees that I'm not wearing a shirt, and that the scar is exposed, he slaps me in the face. I stay where I am, but my head snaps to the side. I hear a loud gasp.

"Ike! Don't hurt Marth!" Pit leaps off my bed and slips underneath me, in between me and Ike.

He jumps up, knocking me off Ike. Roy and I watch as Pit goes to smack Ike, but Ike grabs his hand and twists his arm behind his back. Pit yelps in pain. Roy quickly hands me Kuro, and I take him carefully, holding him to my chest.

The ginger I am so in love with quickly takes Pit from Ike. The enraged mercenary leaps up and swings forward, but Roy ducks. Ike realizes that he was going to hit Roy, and stops everything. His dark blue eyes get wide.

"R-Roy…" Ike forces out as he reaches his hand out.

"No! Stay away from me! You hurt my precious angels," Roy tightens his grip on Pit. "We are done. I'm leaving."

Roy turns around, looks at me, then walks out of the room. I quickly scramble up with Kuro and follow him. He goes into Pit and Kuro's room. I also go inside. Roy turns around and closes the door, making sure to lock it.

"Roy, where will you go with them? You have nowhere else to go!" I walk up to him as he sits on the edge of the bed, still holding Pit to his chest.

"I don't know, but definitely not here. I knew I should have done something when Pit told me he didn't like Ike. Is Kuro okay?" Roy looks over at Kuro.

I stare down at the small angel crying angel in my arms. Kuro looks up at me, placing his tiny hand on my chest.

"Thank you for saving me last night Marth. Oh! Is Pit okay?" Kuro squirms in my grip to turn and look at his brother.

"What does he mean that you saved him last night?" Roy looks more scared than he did before.

I go over and sit next to him. I hold Kuro out to him. Even though he's holding Pit, he takes Kuro. Both of the small angels curl up in his lap, both silently crying. The blue eyed man strokes the back of both his angel's heads.

"When I came in here to get Pit to bring him into my room, Ike was in here, and he was on top of Kuro. He made him swallow a chunk of hardened mercury. He was…" I stop, not wanting to say out loud, 'your beloved boyfriend was trying to kill your son while tonguing him'.

"Father, he raped Kuro." Pit looks up, fear bright in his eyes.

Roy doesn't say anything; he just stares down at the ground, his expression blank.

"Roy, there's something I need to tell you." I reach over and put my hand on his knee. He looks up at me. "About a year and a half ago, Ike raped me, which is where I got this scar from." I sit back so he can see the scar running from my right shoulder all the way down to my left hip.

"Ike did that?" Roy mumbles to himself. "How many other people has he hurt? Or was it just you and Kuro?"

"No. He has raped Ephriam, and he was also the one who murdered your father." I stop as his eyes get wide and teary.

I reach forward and put my hand on the side of his neck caringly. Pit and Kuro both cuddle closer to him, trying to help comfort him.

"They aren't the only ones he's done that too. The reason Ephriam's son has blue hair instead of green like his mother and father's, is because Ike had sex with their mother. Your childhood friend Hector was also killed by him because Ike knew he was in love with you." I explain to him.

"Why didn't you ever warn me? I would have left immediately! I don't want them to be raised around such a disgusting person!" Roy quickly stands up.

"I never told you because Ike threatened to kill me if I did." I tell him.

"We need to leave. I _will not _allow him to hurt my children, or you, anymore." Roy looks back to me.

I feel my heart flutter as our eyes meet. He looks so determined, but heartbroken at the same time. I know how hard it is to have so many people close to you hurt or murdered, but when it's done by the love of his life, it must be a million times worse.

Roy comes over to me and lets Pit slip out of his arms and onto my lap. He hands me Kuro, and I take him carefully. The side of his face that Ike hit is already bruised. I softly stroke his other cheek with the back of my hand. Pit and Kuro both stare up at me worriedly.

"Please get them ready to leave. I will be right back." The handsome ginger growls.

He turns to the door and opens it. Ike is standing outside the door, tears in his eyes. Roy shoves him out of the doorway, closing the door behind him. Pit and Kuro look terrified that Roy is out there alone with Ike. I hug them both, then set them down carefully.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Come on, let's get your clothes all packed up." I ruffle Pit's hair, and kiss Kuro's forehead.

-Roy's, That Sexy Ginger, P.O.V.-

"What is wrong with you?" I shove him up against the door to Marth's room.

"What are you talking about?" Ike snaps back.

"Don't play stupid! You murdered my father! Not to mention all the other people you murdered and raped! You tried to kill my son! What the Hell do you have against them?" He goes to walk around me, but I slam him up against the door again.

"How do you even know about that?!" Ike's eyes get wide in terror.

"Really? That's what you're worried about when I'm standing right in front of you asking why you tried to murder and rape my son?" I put my hand on his chest to keep him against the door.

"Get off me!" Ike roughly shoves me off him, but I stay on my feet.

"Just answer me!" I follow him into his room, not caring that I'm pissing him off.

"You know why I tried to kill him? Because I hate children! I've always hated that you wanted children! And now that you have them, I want them gone! I've only been back for a day, and I'm already tired of how much attention you're paying to them! You don't even want to have sex with me anymore!" Ike whips around after grabbing his amber colored sword.

"So what I don't want to have sex with you! That doesn't mean you go rape and try to kill my son!" I take a step forward, completely enraged.

"He's not your son! He's an angel! He can never be your son! Neither of them can be!" Ike steps forward, dropping his sword, and puts his hands on my waist.

"Get your hands off me." I growl as I roughly push his hands off me.

I turn to go, but I'm slammed into the open door. Ike presses himself to me, rubbing his cock on my ass. I feel his hot breath on my neck and his sharp teeth scrape across the soft skin on my neck. He starts biting and sucking hard on my neck, while adding brutal kisses.

-To Pit!-

I run out the door of the room, stopping and turning around to Ike's room. Kuro comes up behind me, while Marth quickly scoops us both up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hear Marth whisper in my ear. "You were told to-" He looks up and sees what me and Kuro are watching.

-Okay, Never Mind. To Marth!-

He sees Roy pressed to the door, being pinned down by Ike. His shirt is torn open and his pants are at his knees, revealing his slender, creamy white thighs. My face gets red as I cover Pit and Kuro's eyes. Roy pushes frantically on Ike's chest to get him off, but the huge mercenary won't budge.

Ike turns Roy over so they are facing each other. Ike quickly slams his lips into Roy's, kissing him hard, biting his bottom lip until it bleeds. He rubs his crotch against Roy, making the general whimper in distress.

I quickly take Pit and Kuro back into their room, and put them up on the bed. I go to run back out and help Roy, but I hear Kuro call to me.

"Marth! Wait!" Kuro calls.

I turn back to them.

"What's Ike doing to father? Why is he doing that?" Kuro asks.

"Umm, I'll explain later, right now, I'm going to go help your father. _Stay here_." I order as I rush out of the room.

I run down the hall and wrap my arms around Ike's stomach. I pull him off Roy, who falls to the floor, shaking in fear. Ike whips around and slams me down to the ground. He gets on top of me, placing his large hand on my throat.

"You told him! I told you not to tell him or I'd kill you! You have quite the death wish, don't you?" Ike growls as he presses harder into my throat.

I grab his arm, trying to get him off me. I see Roy leap across the room and grab his sword. His pants are back on, but his shirt is still barely clinging to his muscled upper body. He swings the sword towards Ike, cutting off some of his spiky blue hair.

Ike whips his head around, glaring at Roy maliciously. He jumps off me, grabs Ragnell, and swings out towards Roy. The general jumps back, completely dodging Ike's slash.

"Roy! Come on!" I call as I leap up.

He looks to me as I run out of the room. He follows me quickly. Just as he runs out the door, Ike swings forward with his sword and slices Roy's shoulder open. I hear a loud scream of pain. I turn around quickly and see Rou crouching on the ground, holding his left shoulder.

"Roy!" I scream in fear as Ike walks up to him.

He lifts his sword and puts the tip of it on the middle of Roy's spine.

"You will never get away from me. You are mine. Why do you think I killed Hector and Eliwood? They loved you. So do Pit and Kuro. Which is why they must die. You are only mine to love." Ike leans down towards Roy's face.

Roy looks over at him through one half opened eye. Ike reaches forward and caresses his cheek softly, leaning closer and kissing Roy's soft cheek. I run into my room, grab my sword and run back out. I go to swing at Ike, but he throws his sword at me.

As I'm jumping out of the way, it nicks my side. Ike jumps up and grabs his sword. He jumps towards me and grabs me by the throat.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I watch Ike slam Marth to the ground. I have no idea where father is, but I heard him scream, so I fear the worst. Kuro and I are clinging to each other, but Kuro is on top of me, his hands on the top of my head.

We stare in horror as Ike holds his sword up. He's still pinning Marth to the ground, who's desperately pushing on Ike's chest to get him off.

"I'll make sure not to hit anything vital so you can still watch me murder the angels." Ike drives the blade down, sticking it straight through Marth's side and into the ground.

Marth screams in pain, blood quickly staining the carpet and Marth's soft white skin. I hear Ike laugh as he stands up. Marth frantically pushes on the blade, but can't get it out of the ground. Tears stream down his face, as he whines between each pant.

"Marth!" I scream in terror.

I squeeze out from under Kuro and hop out of the room to beside Marth. I grab the blade of the sword to pull it out, but I feel something slam into my side. I tumble over a couple times then hit the wall. Ike walks up to me and reaches down.

I whimper in fear as he lifts me up into his arms. He turns me so I can see Roy. He's crouching, holding his shoulder, watching Ike in terror as he starts softly stroking my right wing.

"You really are a pretty little angel, aren't you? Your brother is quite attractive too. What a shame you have to die." I feel him slip his hands around to hold my neck.

"Ike! Put him down!" Roy growls.

"Put him down!" I hear an unfamiliar scream behind me and Ike.

Just as Ike is about to turn around, I hear him gasp. I look down and see the tip of a spear sticking out from in between my legs. I feel Ike's grip on my throat loosen, and I drop to the floor. I look back up confusedly. The large mercenary groans, then falls to his knees. He falls forward onto his face, and behind him I see Ephriam.

"Ike!" Roy cries in confusion.

I don't know whether to be mad at Roy for being sad that Ike is dead, or to just leave it alone because Marth is pinned to the floor with a sword in his side. I look over at Roy. He watches me slowly stand up. Instead of rushing to him to see if he's okay, I run over to Marth.

Ephriam runs up beside me, sees Marth and gasps. I grab the blade of the sword and gently pull it out. As I pull it up, more blood oozes from the wound. Once it's out, I drop it on the floor. Looking back to Marth, I watch his eyes slowly close.

"Marth! Wait, don't die!" I cry out as I scramble back over to him.

I put my hands on his chest, my tears dripping off my chin. I put my hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Marth? Don't worry, you'll be okay! I'll make sure you're okay," I whimper as the blood seeps out from under my hand.

"Pit, go check on your father. I'll take care of Marth." Ephriam says quietly.

I look over at Roy and see Kuro slowly inching towards him. Roy is staring down at the ground, tears dripping off his cheeks. I get up away from Marth and go over to Roy. Before he looks up, I crawl into his lap, forcing his head up with mine. I hear him gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry father," I whisper, as I know me moving him was what hurt him.

He looks down at me and wraps his arms tightly around my stomach. I hug him back, knowing he's in a lot of emotional and physical pain. I press my nose into the crook of his neck, watching Kuro plop down next to him and hold his non hurt arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you first. I was just so worried about Marth, I completely forgot about you. Please forgive me." I lower my head, expecting him to be extremely angry with me and him to hit me.

"It's okay. Marth is in much worse condition than I am. Is he okay? Where was he stabbed?" Roy asks as Kuro starts rubbing his cheek against Roy's.

"He was stabbed in the side. I hope he's okay. I don't want him to die father." I feel the tears come back as my voice gets whiney.

"Marth will be fine. Don't worry. Ephriam, will you help us get Marth back to my old house?" Roy calls to Ephriam.

"Yes, of course. What should I do about Ike? We can't leave a dead body in the middle of the hall." Ephriam stands up and carefully scoops Marth up off the ground.

I watch as Marth head hangs back, as if he is already dead. His side is still bleeding, but Ephriam has his hand over it. It's not really helping.

"I don't know. We'll do something about it later. For now, we just need to get Marth, Pit and Kuro to safety." The ginger uses only one arm to lift me.

He slowly stands up.

"Father, you shouldn't carry me right now. Please put me down." I demand politely.

He looks down at me, then reluctantly puts me down. I hug him carefully. Roy keeps looking down at me as he softly rubs my shoulder. I turn and start helping Kuro stand up. I turn and crouch in front of Kuro. He knows I want him to get on my back so I can carry him. We used to do it for fun all the time, so I know I can carry him.

He climbs up onto my back, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. He wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my shoulders. I hold his legs, then turn my head as much as possible. I kiss the top of his head as I start following Ephriam out of the house.

I inch past Ike slowly, watching him intently. As father Roy walks past him, he uses his good arm to pull Ephriam's spear out of Ike's back. I quickly go out the door. I see Ephriam open the door on a carriage, climb inside, and carefully lay Marth down on the wide seats.

"Roy! Have Pit or Kuro go get your horse! We're gonna need it." Ephriam calls to my father as he closes and locks the door to Ike's house.

I look at Kuro, who's staring out into the forest. I nudge him, and he gets off my back. We look at Roy, who nods in agreement. Me and Kuro rush off to the stable. Roy had thought me how to ride a horse, so I know how to do it. Marth was the one who taught Kuro how to ride a horse, so he rides bare back.

"You should get Marth's horse too Kuro. He'll probably want her." I tell Kuro as I saddle Roy's horse.

"Okay." As I climb up onto Roy's beautiful white and grey horse.

I look over and watch Kuro climb onto Marth's horse. We walk both horses out of the stable and over to the carriage. Roy is sitting up in the front of the carriage, leaning against Ephriam's shoulder. He's holding his arm against him.

"Ah, I forgot about Marth's horse. Smart thinking Kuro. Come on, it's a long way back to Roy's old home, but we'll be fine." Ephriam whips the reins, and the horses neigh, then start walking.

I walk up to the front of the carriage. I look over at Roy. He still looks uncomfortable and in pain, but he looks like he might be asleep. I can hear Marth groan in pain every once in a while. Kuro is walking on Marth's horse beside the carriage door. Even though I want to burst into tears that Roy and Marth are both severely hurt, I keep my tears in, hoping to look stronger than that.

"Pit, it's okay. I know how you must feel right now, but don't worry. Roy and Marth will be okay. I know everything is so hard to take in, but you and your brother will be fine. It's okay to be worried about your father. His arm is in pretty bad condition, so it's okay that you're worried." Ephriam looks over at me.

I look back to him. "Ephriam, is it true that Ike raped you?" I ask him quietly.

I don't think he heard me properly. He looks confused, then replies "What did you say?"

"I asked if it was true that Ike raped you." I repeat louder.

His blue eyes get wide in shock and confusion. He looks back to the horses, almost as if he's pretending that he didn't hear my question again.

"Is it true?" I ask for the third time.

"Yes, it's true." He finally answers quietly.

"Did he do what he did to Marth to you?" I add quietly.

"What did he do to Marth?" Ephriam looks over at me.

"He raped Marth, then cut his chest and made him promise not to tell Roy. He has a scar that goes from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip from what Ike did to him." I explain.

"No, he didn't do that. I didn't even know he was with Roy until the day after he raped me." Ephriam growls, mostly to himself. "That Ike is infamous for breaking people, not just their hearts, but themselves in general. Once I heard that Ike was with Roy, I feared the worst. I didn't want my dear friend to be heart broken by such a despicable person, but you can't help who you fall for. I'm just glad he's dead now."

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" I mutter, not wanting to continue talking about my father and him being together.

"Where's your brother?" The teal haired prince asks as he looks back to me.

"Behind me." I look back to him, and see that he's staring into the carriage at Marth.

Kuro looks really worried. He looks up and sees me staring at him.

"Pit, tell Ephriam that Marth's wound still hasn't stopped bleeding." Kuro orders quietly.

"I think he already knows." I reply.

"Then why didn't he do anything about it? He'll die if he doesn't" Kuro sounds as if he'll cry, but he keeps his emotions contained.

"Okay, I'll tell him." I sigh.

Turning back to Ephriam, I watch him stop the horses. As they come to a stop, I also stop. Ephriam jumps off the carriage and goes over to the door. He opens it, then takes his cape off. I see Kuro watching him intently, as if he thinks Ephriam will hurt Marth more.

The blue eyed prince carefully lifts Marth, then wraps his cape around his stomach, making sure to make it tight to help stop the bleeding. Once Ephriam finishes, Kuro calls to him.

"Can I be with Marth? To make sure he's not in a lot of pain or anything?" Kuro asks shyly as Ephriam climbs back up onto the front.

"Yes, just tie the horse to the back of the carriage. It will follow." Ephriam waits while Kuro climbs down from the horse.

I watch Ephriam lean Roy against him again, putting his skinny arm around my father's stomach. Why does everybody love him? I understand why me and Kuro do, but Marth loves him, it seems Ephriam loves him, that Hector guy loved him, Ike loved him, _everybody _loves him!

I look back to Kuro. The horse is tied to the back of the carriage by some rope, which I'm guessing he got from inside the carriage. He's inside, pressed up against Marth's uninjured side.

"Ephriam, we can go." I inform him.

"Okay." He whips the horses, and we start off again.

I can tell just by how long it's taking for us to get anywhere; we are going a long, long ways away. I thought that was our home, but apparently not. It doesn't seem to be Roy's home anymore either. Does he even remember where he used to live right now? Hasn't someone else taken it yet?

I hear Kuro's voice, but it's really quiet. I can't make out what he's saying, but it sounds like he's crying. Why is he so worried about Marth? He's barely paid any attention to our father. Then again, neither have I. He's asleep in Ephriam's lap right now, so I can't really talk to him to see if he's okay.

I look down at our handsome father. He is lying in Ephriam's lap, still holding his arm. Tears are still wet on his cheeks. He must be in so much pain. Ephriam has his one free hand on Roy's head, probably trying to help calm him a little.

I stretch as much as I can without letting go of the reins. My head and shoulders are drooping in exhaustion. I try to stifle a yawn, but can't and end up yawing anyways. I look at Roy through the corner of my eyes.

Staring at him like this, I feel so helpless. I could have prevented all this, I don't know how, but I feel like I could have. I blame myself for Marth getting stabbed, and I blame myself for my father's shoulder being cut. I blame myself that Kuro is sitting against Marth, crying because he thinks the beautiful prince will die.

Marth doesn't deserve to die. I don't think he deserves such a fate. From what I know, he's done nothing but suffer in his life. I feel tears stream down my cheeks. I lower my head, hoping no one notices that I'm crying.

"Pit, are you tired?" I hear Ephriam ask.

I look at him through the corner of my eyes. He stops the carriage again. I watch as he gets down form the carriage, leaning Roy against the side of the seat, and comes over the horse. He holds his arms out to me. I give him a questioning look.

"Come on. Get down from there. You can sit with your father. You look really tired." He keeps his arms out, insisting that I get down.

I get off the horse, then hop down, landing in front of him. Instead of noticing the fact that I don't want him holding me, he picks me up anyways. I squirm a little, but he just fixes how he's holding me and starts walking over to the carriage.

He lifts me and puts me up in the front seat. He goes to tie the horse to the back with Marth's, while I cuddle up to Roy. I look up and see his eyes slowly open. He looks down, and our blue eyes meet. He moves so he's all the way on the seat.

He holds one arm out to me, half smiling. He's covered in blood, pain is obvious in his expression, one eye his held half closed, and he's desperately holding one of his shoulders higher than the other. He doesn't' look as happy and 'I want to hold you and love you' as he wanted. He puts his arm down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about Ike. I tried, I really did. I'm sorry you have to see me and Marth like this. It's not appealing, I know." Roy sighs as he looks down.

I crawl carefully up into his lap, rubbing my head on his stomach. He puts his hand on my leg. He softly strokes my leg, and I feel his nose press into my neck. I move farther up, hoping to help comfort him.

"It's okay father. You did what you could. You could have been killed, just to protect us. I'm more grateful than words can even describe." I whisper.

I feel hot tears on my neck, but don't figure it's from anything but pain. I carefully wrap my arms around his stomach. Though his other arm is in burning pain, he warps both his arms around my torso. Ephriam climbs back, up looks at us, then starts leading the horses again.

I look back up at him again. The ginger reaches up to dry his cheeks, but I grab his hand. After gently putting his hand down, I reach up and dry his cheeks for him. He grabs my hand and holds it to his cheek. I lay my head against his chest and curl up to get more comfortable.

He puts his hand back down on me, also placing my hand down. He makes sure to keep his hand on mine. I reach over and grab his hurt arm. I feel him cringe, but I pull his arm up against me, holding it tight.

"Pit, that's hurting him." I hear Ephriam snap at me.

I lift my head and give him a vicious glare. He glares back, but I know that he knows I'm not purposely trying to put Roy through any more pain. I lay my head down on his blood covered arm. Roy puts his hand on my back suddenly, and I know if I was anyone else, he would have just quickly thrown me off him.

I stay where I am, not moving and I close my eyes. I feel him grab the back of my tight undershirt. He's trying not to hurt me, I know he is. I press my face into his arm, then start slowly licking him. Ephriam and Roy are both staring down at me confusedly.

"Pit, stop licking me." Roy pants in pain.

I feel him cringe in pain as I move forward slightly. He doesn't know that our saliva has some strange property in it that numbs all feeling. I finish licking his entire arm. I know he's completely confused. I can't get the taste of blood out of my mouth now though.

"Is your arm numb?" I ask as I sit back.

He nods his head 'yes', his blue eyes wide. I cuddle up to him again and lay my head on his shoulder. I feel both hands on the side of my stomach. He kisses the top of my head and buries his face into my neck.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

"Roy, it looks like your son is trying to ride you. I think you should move him from that position." Ephriam coughs.

I look down. Pit is in a very awkward position, but I don't think it looks like _that_. It just looks like he's sitting on me. I keep looking at him. His small ass is on my crotch, and he's draped over my shoulder, while I hold his sides. I guess it might a little.

I ignore Ephriam's comment and bury my face into his neck. He has a soft rain like scent. Though he is my son, if he wasn't and we were closer in age, I would have sex with him and his brother. I'd never tell anyone that, and I would _never _try or force them too. I only look at them as my children, and nothing more.

"Okay, but when we get to your house you'll be the one judged." I hear Ephriam sigh.

I start to fall asleep, my arm still numb and his scent comforting me.

**So, I just had to clarify how Roy actually feels about them. He doesn't ever do anything, he is not that kind of person, but I have been around other people when their parents say awkward things close to what I had Roy say.**


	4. A New Home A New Start Again

** Chapter Four – A New Home, A New Start. Again.**

** After Pit pushes Kuro out a two story window, everyone believes the black haired angel is dead, but is he really? What does Ephriam have planned for Ike's and Kuro's dead bodies? Is the mercenary still alive? How can that be, he was stabbed through the stomach!**

I wearily open my eyes. The pain in my shoulder has returned, and it's searing my entire arm. I groan in pain and roll over onto my unhurt arm. I'm holding my hurt shoulder while tears well up in my eyes. I feel my body press to something, but I take no notice of it.

"Roy? Are you okay?" I hear a familiar, feminine voice.

I let out a low groan as my arm keeps searing in pain. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and look up. Marth is staring down at me worriedly. I gasp in shock.

"Marth! You're alive! You survived!" I can't believe it!

Marth actually survived! I'm so happy we didn't lose him too. Pit and Kuro must be so happy. Pit and Kuro!

"Where's Pit and Kuro?!" I ask in fear.

"Father? You're awake! Oh, I'm so happy you're awake!" I hear Pit gasp happily.

I feel pressure on my side, and then Kuro leans down in front of me. His crimson eyes are wide in worry. I smile as I feel another weight on my legs, and I know it's Pit.

"Are you guys okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" I ask as I look over Kuro.

"They're fine. I made them shower; they're in clean clothes and everything. They even helped me clean you and Marth up. Mostly you, but they did help Marth too." Ephriam stands up and comes over behind Marth.

He smiles down at me.

"Have you settled them into their room? Are they comfortable here?" I know I'm at my house, as I recognize my room.

"Yes. They say they don't like the stairs to get up here, but that's it. They like it here much more then at Ike's. A friend of mine and I went out and got them a little more clothes for here, and we got a lot of extra bandages for your shoulder and Marth's side." Ephriam explains.

Kuro carefully leans down and rubs his cheek on mine. I smile, rubbing my cheek on his back. I feel Pit rest his chin on my head. I feel the pain in my arm slowly ebb as the overwhelming happiness I'm feeling drowns it.

"I love you father. I'm so happy you're okay." Kuro whimpers as he presses his cheek closer.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

"Pit, Kuro, please give me a moment to help Marth and your father get dressed. Go on and go downstairs." Ephriam orders.

Pit and Kuro look at each other, then down at me. At first, I think they won't listen to him, but they carefully get off me. Kuro slowly, making sure there's as much room as possible between him and Ephriam, follows Pit out the door. I watch them go out the door. Pit starts down stairs, while Kuro looks back at me. I give him a reassuring smile.

He smiles unhappily back, then turns and follows Pit slowly. Ephriam closes the door. He comes over and holds his hand out to Marth. The prince takes the other royal's hand. Ephriam wraps one arm around Marth's waist to help him sit up.

I watch the beautiful prince cringe in pain as he sits up completely. He's sitting up straight, and he looks very stiff. I reach forward and put my hand on his leg. He looks over at me. I have never met anyone with such beautiful, baby blue eyes. His eyes are brighter than anything I've seen.

He's so strong, despite his weak, feminine appearance. He's managed to survive everything he's been through without letting it drag him down too much. He's been so quiet since I brought Pit and Kuro home though. Usually he'd talk, and talk, and keep talking. Sometimes, no one even knew what he was talking about.

"Marth, your bandage soaked through. Unfortunately, you still haven't completely stopped bleeding, but it's not as bad as it was before. Come on, I'll change your bandages. Roy, I will be back for you in a moment. Please get up and get as dressed as much as possible without hurting yourself more." Ephriam starts carefully leading Marth into the bathroom.

I see the door close. I carefully sit up, then look around. I see my clothes, clean and fixed, folded on the chair next to my bed. I reach over with my good arm and pick them up. Standing up slowly, the blanket falls off me, chilling my skin. It's too cold in here. I hope Pit and Kuro are fine in their room.

I'm completely naked. My face gets red. Hopefully, Ephriam didn't allow Pit and Kuro to be in here while I was naked. I can't believe they were sitting on me earlier and I was _naked_. I feel my face burn in embarrassment.

I use my one good arm to, troublesomely, pull my underwear up. I manage to get my pants up, when Ephriam comes out of the bathroom, holding Marth. He has new bandages and a new bandage around his head, covering one of his eyes. Some of his hair is sticking out from under the bandage.

"What's wrong with his head?" I ask, as he didn't have the bandage on his head before.

"I'm making sure the wound on the back of his head stays clean and gets better." Ephriam clears his throat as he sets Marth down on the bed.

"Wound? When did he get that?" I turn around to Marth.

As far as I know, Marth's head was never hurt, only his side. Ephriam carefully fixes Marth's hair. The blue haired prince smiles a thank you to the other, green haired prince. Ephriam sits down in between us.

"Well, on our way here, we were ambushed while camping out. You were awake for a while, but you were knocked out. When your son saw what happened to you, he tore that man apart. Almost literally. I had to drag him off. Your son really loves you." Ephriam leans against me, winking once as he laughs.

"Which one?" I ask.

I couldn't see Pit ever hurting anyone, no matter what. I had to have been Kuro.

"Kuro. Pit was going to do it at first, but Kuro wouldn't let him in case he got hurt too." Ephriam explains.

"Oh. He didn't get hurt, did he?" I ask worriedly.

"No, just a couple scratches. They were more worried about you than their own safety. You should have seen how angry Kuro looked when that bandit hit you in the back of the head." Ephriam shakes his head in disbelief.

"What? That's why I don't remember anything." I mumble to myself.

"Yeah, they got you pretty good. You're lucky they only hit you with a club. The back of Marth's head got sliced open by one of their swords. You both were out instantly. Me and your little boys got rid of them real fast though." Ephriam laughs.

"Have they been doing their school work?" I lean back to help prop my arm up.

"No. They won't listen to any one _but_ you. I told them to do their school work; they just came in here and laid against you. Marth was the one who got them to take a shower and change their clothes. Other than then, they wouldn't leave your side no matter what. They haven't eaten because of how worried they are. Please, get them to eat something! They're gonna starve if you don't!" Ephriam sounds very lighthearted.

"Okay. Umm… Can you help me get my shirt on?" I sit back up again, my voice quiet.

"Yeah. Where's your shirt?" He stands up off the bed and looks around.

I hand him one of my sleeveless shirts. He helps me lift my arm, then helps slip the shirt over my arm. Once we get it on my hurt arm, I put it on the rest of the way. My arm is in more pain than before since I lifted it, but it doesn't hurt to bad.

"It makes me sad to watch you put a shirt back on. Your body is so sexy." Ephriam laughs quietly, covering his mouth and smiling.

"You've always been a pervert." I huff as I walk over to the door.

"Hey, hey! What about Marth? What do you want me to do with him?" Ephriam quickly scrambles up off my bed, falling on his stomach.

Ephriam sure is acting weird. Usually he so regal and calm. Marth leans over the bed and looks down at him.

"Uh, are you okay?" Marth asks carefully.

Ephriam carefully lifts himself up, panting heavily, trying to get his breath back. I walk over to him and kneel down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ephriam coughs.

I stand back up and turn to the door. For some reason, Ephriam isn't the only one acting strange. Now that I think about it, Kuro was acting really weird too. He seemed to be a little on edge about Ephriam. Maybe that's why Ephriam's acting so weird too.

I go out the door, not waiting for them. I sorely go down the stairs, then out into the living room. I don't see Pit or Kuro. I turn around, going into the dining room. Pit and Kuro are sitting at the table, yelling at each other.

"It's all your fault! If you wouldn't have gone off, then Ike never would have done that to me!" I watch as Kuro jumps on Pit, tumbling him over and pinning him to the ground.

"It's not my fault! I'd never want anything like that to happen to you!" Pit roughly pushes Kuro off him.

"Just admit it!" Kuro jumps on Pit again, this time pinning him down successfully.

"Admit what? I never did anything!" Pit snaps as he pushes on Kuro's chest.

"Now that we have a father and a safe place to live, you don't love me anymore! I know it's true! You don't love me!" Kuro sounds like he might cry.

"Really? That's what this is about? You know I still love you! Get off me!" Pit knees Kuro in the stomach, making Kuro cringe and fell off him.

Pit jumps up and onto Kuro. The two tumble over, stopping with Pit still above him. I watch the brown haired angel smack his brother in the face. Kuro throws Pit off him. They continue to attack each other, but I can tell they're getting tired.

I watch Kuro jump on Pit, knocking them both over. Pit smacks his brother again, but Kuro leans down and grabs Pit's arm. Pit struggles to get his arm out of the other angel's grip. Kuro bites his brother's shoulder.

"Ow! Kuro, let go!" Pit cries.

"No! Not until you admit it!" Kuro growls, but it comes out more like "No! Nof until you admif!"

"Kuro! Get off your brother!" I yell at him.

Kuro quickly lets go and scrambles under the table. Pit whimpers as he sits up, holding his arm. A tiny amount of blood trickles out from under his hand. I go over to Pit. He looks up at me. He looks scared. I reach down and move his hand. He's bleeding, but it doesn't look bad at all.

"Go to your room. I'll be there in a minute." I sigh.

Pit gets up and runs to his room, tears edging his eyes. I look over at Kuro. He's at the edge of the table, staring up at me. His eyes are wide in fear. I take a step forward, and Kuro ducks down and moves back. I slowly and sorely sit down. I watch Kuro curl up into the fetal position and wrap his wings around himself.

"Kuro, come here." I hold my hand put to him.

He looks up over one of his feathers, then lowers his head again. I sigh, then move a little closer. He folds his wings to his back again, backing up more towards the other end of the table.

"Kuro, what are you doing? Come here." I move closer.

Kuro turns around and crawls out from underneath the table. I go to get up and go talk to him, but he runs out of the dining room and up the stairs. I groan as I follow him towards the stairs slowly. I hear a door close. I figure he's in his and Pit's room.

I finally make it up the stairs, then go to their room. I open the door, and stop dead. Pit is trying to shove Kuro out the window. The black haired angel is holding onto the windowsill, begging Pit to stop trying to push him out of the window.

"Pit! What are you doing?" I gasp as Kuro is pushed out.

He grabs the edge, but Pit slams his fist down on Kuro's hand. The other angel yelps, then falls. I jump over to the window. I look out the window and watch as Kuro hits the ground with a very loud thud. So loud, I heard it clear from up here on the second floor. I turn to Pit, completely enraged.

"Why would you push your brother out the window?" I ask, trying to keep my anger in.

Pit lowers his head and backs up. I run out of the room, jumping down the stairs, and run out the front door. I run over to where Kuro's lying in the grass. I lean down in front of him. I reach out and put my hand on the back of his head.

"Kuro? Are you okay?" I scoop him up with one arm, then head back into the house.

As I get to the top of the stairs, I see Pit standing in the doorway of his room. Just as I look at him, he jumps over his bed and hides behind it. I bring Kuro into my room. Once the door's open, I see Ephriam sitting over Marth trying to kiss him.

Marth pushes on his face, looking rather disgusted. Marth sees me, and roughly shoves Ephriam off him. The green haired prince lands on his ass, then looks up. He also sees me standing in the door, holding Kuro.

Both their faces turn bright red. "Oh, hi Roy!" Ephriam jumps up, smiling foolishly.

"Ephriam, get out. I need to talk to Kuro." I growl, narrowing my eyes.

He gets up, still blushing, and leaves the room. He closes the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Marth sits up and looks over at me.

"When I went down stairs, Pit and Kuro were fighting with each other, and Kuro bit Pit's shoulder, then I don't know what Kuro was doing, but I'm pretty sure Kuro thought I was going to hurt him, so he was hiding under the table, then he ran off and went into his room. When I got there, Pit was trying to push him out the window. He successfully pushed him out the window, unfortunately, and now he's hiding from me." I sigh as I carefully lay Kuro down on my bed, next to Marth.

"Pit pushed him out the window? Wow, what in the world possessed him to do _that_?" Marth looks down at Kuro.

Kuro's head falls to the side, a small stream of blood dripping out of his mouth. I sit down next to him and turn his head back to me. His eyes are slightly open, but I don't think he's conscious. What am I going to do? What if he's dead? I feel my heart jump.

"Roy, I think he's dead," Marth whispers almost silently.

"No, no, he's not dead. He can't die, right? He's an angel, he's already dead. I think," I shake the thought of him being dead, but it still lingers in the back of my mind. "Kuro, come on, wake up." I carefully shake him.

"Roy, I don't think you should shake him like that. Please, just accept it. He's gone." Marth puts his hand on mine and pushes it off Kuro.

"No! He's not dead!" I scoop him up to my chest, then lean down and press my nose into his neck.

"Roy, you're just going to make this harder on yourself." Marth gives me a sincere look.

"Pit killed his own brother! It's no wonder they weren't wanted in Heaven!" The door slams open, and Ephriam comes inside.

"He did not kill his brother!" I snap, though I believe he might be dead.

"Then why won't he wake up? He's a six year old, who fell from a two story window. He's dead." Ephriam walks over to me, and takes Kuro from my arms.

"Give him back!" I cry as I stand up quickly.

"No! I'm not going to let you cling to a dead angel. I'm getting rid of him with Ike's body." Ephriam walks out the bedroom door.

I jump up, but I'm hit in the back of the head with something. I fall to the ground, the back of my head throbbing. I see the blurry figure of a very muscular man walk past. I hear Marth gasp in shock.

"I thought y-you were dead!" He stutters.

I watch as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I slowly fade out of consciousness.

-Marths P.O.V.-

-Sometime Later-

"Roy? Wake up!" I yell as I smack him in the face.

He quickly sits up and shakes his head. He looks up and sees me sitting over him. He scrambles up, but stops and gasps in pain. I move over to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer. He looks up at me as I softly put my hand on his shoulder.

"What did Ephriam do with Kuro? Where's Pit? Who was that muscular guy that hit me in the head?" Roy puts his hand on my chest.

He has tears in his eyes. I lean down and press my face into the top of his head. I don't know what Ephriam's doing with him, and I don't want to tell him who that was.

"Marth, please, tell me!" Roy struggles to get out of my grip.

I'm not strong enough to hold him here, so he breaks away from me and jumps up. The tears are streaming down his cheeks. I reach out to him slowly.

"Roy, he's back. Ike never died. He's still alive." I whisper.

"Ike? But how! We watched him get stabbed in the stomach! How is he alive?" Roy's blue eyes get wide in confusion.

"I don't know how either. Please, come here, lay down, when you feel better, we can go find Kuro." I hold both arms out to him welcomingly.

"But I have no idea if Pit is okay or not! Please, let me go get him." Roy pleas.

"Of course you can go get him. Just go nowhere else. When you're done, come in here and lay down." I reply.

Roy carefully goes out of the room.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I open the door to Pit's room. I see him on the bed, but as he looks over and sees me, he scrambles off the bed and cowers in the corner. I walk over to him, making him wrap his wings around himself and hide his head in the pure white feathers.

"Pit w-" I watch as he sits up, narrowing his eyes and spreading his wings completely.

Each feather fans out and he tenses every muscle in his body. He looks like he's trying to intimidate me. He narrows his eyes more. He looks extremely angry, but not threatening.

"Pit, what are you doing Hun?" I ask quietly, trying to let him know that I'm not angry.

"Go away! Don't hurt me!" He huffs, trying to keep his chest puffed out.

"Pit, I would never hurt you, and you know it." I kneel down in front of him.

"But I hurt Kuro. I pushed him out the window. Aren't you mad?" Pit's eyes widen, and he lowers his arms.

"Yes, I'm a little mad, but more confused than anything. Pit, I need to tell you something. Pit, please come here." I lower the volume of my voice, so I don't sound angry. "Here, let me hold you. This is going to be very hard to explain…" I sigh as I look down.

I feel a soft hand on mine, and I look up. Pit is cautiously reaching forward to me. I also reach forward, scaring him. He draws his hand back quickly.

"I'm gonna have to completely win your trust back huh? And I haven't even done anything to you." I sigh as I reach forward.

I pick him up, making him shrink back. I hold him like a baby, then put my hand on his cheek. I lean down and press my forehead to his how we used to all the time. I feel him relax a little.

"Pit, your brother is… Umm, when you…" I stop, not sure how I'm going to tell him this. "Pit, it's not your fault, but your brother died. The fall from the window killed him." I whisper.

His eyes get wide and tear filled immediately. His jaw drops.

"M-my brother die- I killed my own brother?!" Pit shrieks.

I quickly hold him to my chest, burying my face into his neck. I rub his back while kissing his neck sweetly and comfortingly. I pull away and start kissing his cheek. I dry his tears as he quietly tells himself over and over,

"I murdered my brother. He's dead and it's my fault." He whimpers as tears stream down his cheeks no matter how many times I dry them.

"It is not your fault," I comfort, even though it is his fault Kuro is dead.

"I shoved him out a window! That's what killed him! I killed him! I killed my own brother! I don't deserve to live anymore!" Pit sobs into my chest.

I put one hand on the back of his head. I'm never going to convince him that it's not his fault. Especially since he's right. It is his fault; he was the one who pushed his brother out the window. What I want to know is why Kuro didn't fly, and why Pit was pushing him out the window in the first place.

"Why did he have to die? Couldn't you save him? Did you even try?" I hear Pit ask.

"I don't know why he had to die, and I did try to save him. I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry Pit." I hug him tighter, even though my arm is burning.

"I'm so sorry I killed him. I never wanted him to die. He was always the stronger, smarter of me and him. I don't understand why he didn't fly. He should've, but he didn't. Kuro hates me now, wherever he may be, I know he does. He hates me because I killed him." The small angel whimpers as he tightens his grip on me.

I softly rub his shoulders, then start carrying him back to my room. When I open the door, I see Marth sitting against the headboard, holding his side.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I set Pit down on the bed.

He looks up, then over at Marth. I watch as his blue eyes linger on me for a second more, then he slowly and cautiously moves over to Marth. The heartbroken angel cuddles up to Marth's unhurt side, begging him to forgive him for killing his brother.

"It's okay; we know you didn't mean to kill him." Marth whispers as he puts an arm around Pit's stomach.

"He's not really dead, is he? It's just some cruel joke you're playing, right? Because you can stop now, I'm scared and sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did, and you don't have to do this." Pit looks up at Marth, putting one hand on his small, flat chest.

"No, Pit, why would we joke about something like that? Your brother is really gone. I'm sorry." Marth also puts one hand on the back of Pit's head.

The small angel bursts into tears again, burying his face into Marth's chest. I sigh as I climb back up onto the bed, cuddling up to Marth and Pit. I put a hand comfortingly on Pit's shoulder. He's probably never going to get to sleep tonight. I wouldn't know how it feels to be responsible for the death of someone you hold so dear. Someone that you can't live without is now not even alive himself. It's tearing me apart; I can just imagine what it's doing to him.

I hear Marth let out a breathy sigh as I lean up against him. I put my hand on Pit's side, feeling him shake as he sobs into Marth's chest. It's going to be a long, long night.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I wake to a wheezy sounding breathing. A very growly, deep wheezy breathing. At first, I think it might be Roy, but his voice doesn't sound like this. It sounds almost like Kuro, but he's dead. I feel my heart still aching as I think of my beloved brother.

Why did I have to go and kill him? Why didn't he fly? Why did he have to die? Why am I so stupid? I'm so stupid; I shoved my brother out the window and killed him. I roll over, still on Marth's stomach, trying to ignore the growling that I convinced myself is Roy. I feel Marth cringe in pain from my movements.

I look up, my eyes wide in worry that I hurt him more. He's asleep, but his face is twisted in pain. Roy is asleep on Marth's shoulder. One of his large hands was on my side last night, but as he fell asleep it fell and is now on my leg. Both their cheeks are still wet with tears, just as mine are.

I look over at the door. I feel my heart skip a beat. Something is sitting against the door. All I can see is a large black lump. I can tell the growly noise is coming from that. It seems to be asleep. I turn back to Roy.

Silently, I reach up and push him off Marth. He falls over onto his side, and I climb up on him. I don't want to wake the thing in front of the door, so I shake the ginger softly while quietly whispering,

"Father, father, wake up!" I whisper in his ear.

He doesn't wake up. He doesn't even stir. I shake him again, while looking back at the black lump. I turn back to Roy. He still doesn't wake. I sigh, then get back on Marth, making him wince again. I lift myself up with his shoulders.

"Marth? Please wake up." I whisper, hoping he'll wake up.

He doesn't move or open his mouth, but I know he's awake by the "Hmm?" I get in return.

"There's something in here!" I look back over to the lump.

His one uncovered eye opens and he lifts his head. He looks confused.

"Look, over there!" I whimper and lower my head, pointing at the black lump.

Marth looks over, and his eyes get wide.

"Have you woken your father?" He asks quietly, as he can't do anything.

"I tried, but he wouldn't wake up, which is why I woke you up. Should I go see what it is?" I whisper again, carefully sliding off him.

"It looks like its asleep, but it's awfully loud. I don't think you will have a problem with it." Marth nods his head yes.

I carefully inch over to it. I still don't recognize it at all. It's just a feathery, black blob. Wait, feathery? Are those feathers? I reach down and brush my fingertips across one. They are feathers, and they feel like velvet. It lifts its head, scaring me. I hop back, my heart racing.

Its eyes open. I gasp as I see familiar red eyes. I lunge forward, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him up against me. I press my face into his neck, kiss him softly, then pull back again. I feel tears edge my eyes and happiness crash down on me.

"Kuro, father and Marth said you were dead!" I gasp as I stare at him.

"Dead?" He takes a deep breath. It's very growly and wheezy. "No, I'm not dead," He breathes deep again. "Ephriam took me away, saying I was dead."

"What happened to you? Why are you breathing like that?" I worriedly ask as I reach up and wipe some dried blood off his chin.

"Pit, you shoved me out a window." He takes another shaky deep breath. "My ribs were crushed and are squeezing my lungs together." Another disturbing breath. "So now, I breathe like I have horrible asthma."

I hug him tight again, feeling his ribs, which are crushed together. "I'm sorry I did that Kuro. It's all my fault." I cry into his neck, hoping he's not angry with me.

"It's okay Pit." As he breathes deep, he wraps his arms around me back. "Yes, I am angry with you, but." Another breath. "I forgive you. I know I made you angry."

"I shouldn't have shoved you out the window though. Now you have horrible breathing! It sounds like you're dying!" I whimper as he softly strokes my sides.

"Is that really Kuro? He's alive? Where's Ephriam?" I hear Marth ask.

I pull away and look back at Marth. He sees Kuro, and smiles kindly. I get off Kuro, then help him stand up.

"Why were you asleep in front of the door? Why didn't you come over and lay with us?" I ask as I lead him over to the bed to see Marth.

"Well, I was so tired, I didn't want to move anymore, so I just sat there and fell asleep." Kuro pants.

"Are you in pain?" Marth inquires.

"A little. It's like a…" His small chest heaves as he breathes. "Dull aching."

"At least you aren't in a ton of pain." I point out.

"Yeah, but you guys will never get to sleep with my horrible breathing." He huffs. "It sounds like a train."

"No it doesn't. It is a little growly and loud, but it's not as bad as you think." Marth soothes as he reaches out and softly caresses his cheek.

"Marth, where's father?" He coughs into his shoulder, then looks back. "I really need to tell him something."

"He's right here Honey." Marth smiles.

Kuro, with my help, climbs up onto the bed. He, while panting heavily, crawls over the bed to Roy. He props himself up with Roy's chest.

"Father?" Kuro presses down a little.

"Stop trying to wake me up! Just leave me alone so I can sleep!" Roy rolls over, making Kuro fall.

The small angel gets back up, still grunting and growling to breathe. Kuro looks at me questioningly. I move over to him, putting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Father, please, it's really important." I beg him to wake up.

"Shut up and go to sleep! You're in a lot of trouble for killing Kuro, so I suggest you go do whatever before you're grounded to your room for a _long_ time." Roy growls, still half asleep.

I feel my heart twist. I put my hands on his arm, feeling anger boil my blood. I grit my teeth, trying to keep my anger in. Why can't he let it go? He's not even dead!

"Dammit, he's not fucking dead! Just wake up and take a fucking look right next to you! I didn't kill my brother!" I snap at him, the meanness in my voice making Marth and Kuro jump a little.

Roy sits up and looks over. He looks absolutely confused. Not angry, but just confused. His eyes meet mine, and he immediately sees the rage burning the bright blue. He looks over and sees Kuro. His jaw drops.

The ginger immediately lunges forward and wraps his arms around Kuro. They hug tight, Roy softly stroking the back of Kuro's head while the tears stream down his cheeks. Roy pulls away, staring down at Kuro.

"Why are you breathing like that? How are you alive? Where did Ephriam take you? Why did Ephriam take you? Did Ike hurt you again?" Our father barrages Kuro with questions, his voice quivering in emotion.

"Umm, well, my ribs were crushed together," He struggles to breathe past Roy's strong arms. "And so were my lungs. So now I breathe like a train." Kuro pants hard. "And Ephriam tried to bring me to his house, and Ike didn't." Another breath, "do anything but ignore both of us. I bit Ephriam, then found my way back here." Kuro pants hard, trying to get his breath back.

I cautiously, avoiding Roy, move over to Kuro and nudge his cheek with my hand. Kuro looks over at me. We sweetly kiss, but it's quickly broken by his need to breathe. I hug him as he pants. I'm pulled away from Kuro, making me yelp and clutch to my brother.

I look up as I'm turned over and see Roy staring down at me. I feel the need to cower and hide creeping up on me, but I convince myself that I'm fine and that he won't hurt me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Pit. I'm sorry I wouldn't wake up." He holds me up, hugging me like he hugged Kuro. "Please forgive me."

I hug him back, showing that it's okay and that I forgive him. We hug for a moment longer, then he lets me go. I slip out of his lap and curl around Kuro's stomach. He looks down at me, smiling.

"Am I still in trouble?" I ask, looking back at Roy.

He shakes his head 'no', while replying "No,"

"Okay." I whisper as I lay my head down on Kuro's leg.

My brother puts one hand on the back of my head softly. I look back up at him, then lower my head again. I'm so happy he's not dead. I don't know what I'd do if I actually lost him, and I knew it was my fault. I really wish I wouldn't have shoved Kuro out the window and messed up his ribs.

"I'm so sorry I messed up you ribs brother Kuro." I whisper as I wrap my arms around his leg.

"It's okay Pit. I'm not angry with you." I hear Kuro's growling breathing try to whisper.

Roy moves around so he's behind Kuro and wraps his arms around him. Kuro lays his head back against Roy's shoulder, smiling happily while breathing heavily.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to your breathing now." Roy mumbles, trying not to hurt Kuro's feelings.

"I'm sorry it's so annoying. I'm breathing as quiet as I can." The growly angel lowers his head.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Roy softly kisses his cheek, then rubs his shoulder comfortingly. "Just try to get some sleep, and if you want, tomorrow, I can bring you to the hospital to see if they can fix your breathing."

"Okay." Kuro breathes and pulls away.

He moves over to Marth, then lays down against his side. Roy also moves over to him, lying down at my brother's side. I hop up onto Roy, making him look up at me. I smile at him as I lay down carefully on Kuro.

Marth softly rubs Kuro's cheek as he closes his eyes, still breathing growly, and falls asleep against Marth's leg. I stare at Kuro's sleeping face, noticing how much he seems to be attached to Marth. He pays more attention to Marth then he does Roy.

I lay my head down on his chest, hoping it's not messing with his breathing too much. Despite his breathing, I slowly fall asleep.

**Due to lack of getting to use the computer, I've been slacking on all my stories. I greatly apologize, though I doubt anyone likes this story because of how horrible it is.**


	5. Good Bye, Prince Marth

** Chapter Five – Good Bye, Prince Marth  
**

** As Pit noticed, Kuro has been paying a lot of attention to Marth. Why is that? Roy brings Kuro to the hospital and finds out what's really wrong with Kuro. The angel's ribs aren't just pressed together; one of them is broken and pierced his left lung. The only reason he's still alive is simply because he's an angel and can survive more than a normal human. After being put on life support, Marth start suddenly bleeding from his nose, and coughing up blood. Much to the angel's and Roy's displeasure, he doesn't make it.**

** There is a lot of incest in this story, I'm not gonna lie. A TON. Incest between Pit and Kuro, incest between Roy and Eliwood, who IS alive, he's just in hiding… Well, I hope you still enjoy! And Marth's daddy is back too! Though he's a demon, he is back, and he wants Marth back from Roy!**

"Marth, are they gonna have a lot of needles?" I stop to breath. "I don't like needles. Will they have to cut me open?" Once I again, I stop and breathe. "If so, I don't wanna go."

"Honey, I don't know." Marth answers honestly as he looks down at me.

"Oh. Do they have x-rays?" I huff. "Those aren't good for people." Still, more huffing. "Does Father know?"

"Probably not." Marth looks back out the window.

"Oh. Well, why don't you know?" I puff harder as I scoot closer to him. "If they have needles, will you hold my hand?"

My question makes him look over at me. His one uncovered eye is wide in confusion. I know Pit is watching, scoffing at me for my friendliness with Marth. I move a little closer, then reach out, willing him to take my hand and promise he'll hold my hand at the hospital.

"Yes, I will." Marth softly takes my hand, igniting a strange feeling in my stomach.

What is that feeling? I feel strange, I have no idea what it is, but it feels nice. I've never felt so happy, even when I'm around Pit. He smiles, so I smile back. I move closer to him and cuddle up to him, being careful of his side.

"Marth, promise." I pant hard. "_Promise_ you'll hold my hand if they have needles."

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll hold your hand, you big baby. Needles aren't that scary." Marth holds my hand tighter, pulling me a little closer.

I lay my head down on his leg and stare out the carriage. Roy is bringing us all while we go to the hospital, and we're in the carriage. He's leading the team of horses, while I and Pit sit back here with Marth. He's going to have Marth's head and side checked out as well, and I insisted on having his shoulder checked as well.

Pit is leaning out the other window, watching everything go by, angry with me because I've been hanging on Marth instead of him. Marth puts a hand on my head comfortingly.

"You know, Kuro, you're ridiculous." I hear Pit growl.

I lift my head and look over at him. His blue eyes are narrow.

"What? What do you mean I'm ridiculous?" I ask, trying to sound sad, but my breathing is making it sound angrier.

"Having Marth hold your hand because there needles. You don't even know what they're gonna do, and you're already forcing him to promise to hold your hand. It's pitiful." Pit huffs, then turns back out the window.

"Pit, its fine for him to be scared." Marth insists.

"I don't care. He's being stupid." Pit turns back around, glaring at Marth.

Marth reaches out and puts a hand softly on Pit's shoulder.

"Don't be angry with me honey, you shouldn't be angry with Kuro either. It's perfectly fine for him to be scared. Stop being angry with him. Come here Pit," Marth's voice is quiet and soothing.

Pit looks down, then gets out of the window and over to me and Marth. I move fully into Marth's lap, making room for Pit to sit against him. Pit cuddles up to Marth's side like I was, staring up at me apologetically.

"I understand that you're stressed out over all the bloodshed and wounds, but everything will be fine. Just relax, take a little nap, you'll be okay just like the rest of us." Marth softly pets his head.

I turn around slowly and carefully, sitting up in the window and staring out it. We're walking through a rather large town full of so many new things, it's confusing. I've seen people slamming large hammers into burning hot pieces of metal, people making strange things, selling things and making things.

It's all so confusing; I don't know what to think. I hear people calling greeting to Roy as we pass them, so I figure he knew a lot of people before moving in with Ike. We pull up to a stop some place in front of a large kiosk. There's a green haired man sitting behind a counter covered in different fruits and vegetables.

I sit up a little and lean out the window. Roy jumps down from the carriage and walks over to him. I watch the man look up and see Roy, his eyes getting wide. He hops up and runs over to Roy.

"Roy! It's been so long! How was your time in Crimea? Did you meet the queen? Where's that Ike fellow?" The man asks.

"Well, where Ike is, is quite a long, and very depressing and angering, story. Yes, I met the queen, but that's not what I'm here to tell you. I want to show you something." I watch as Roy starts walking towards us.

I yelp and pull my head back into the carriage, cowering lower into Marth's lap. I look up at the prince, but he seems to be asleep. Pit is also asleep. Roy comes up to the window and looks down at us. The man is standing next to him.

"Oh! Is that really my prince Marth? What happened to him?" The man asks, taking no notice of me and Pit, thankfully.

"His stomach was because of Ike, and his head was because of robbers we met on our way back here. This," Roy points to Pit, "Is Pit."

He opens the carriage door, making me whimper and move closer to Pit, covering myself with my wings.

"Roy, you have angels with you! Little baby angels, at that!" The man gasps.

"And this one is Kuro." He leans down and softly strokes my head.

I huff, trying to keep my breathing quiet. The green haired man looks at me confusedly.

"Why is he breathing like that?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later, but I wanted to tell you, Pit and Kuro are my children. I'm bringing Kuro to the hospital to try to fix his breathing, make sure Marth is okay, and get my shoulder checked out. I was wondering if you could help me bring Marth into the hospital, as he can't walk." Roy looks over at him hopefully.

"Well of course I'll help you. It's good to see you two again, and not to mention, with those kids you've always wanted! So, who's the mom? I thought you were, you know… gay?" The man asks.

"I adopted them. It's a long story why they're here and why I'm taking care of them, so I'll explain along the way. Come on, you can sit back here or up front with me." Roy tells him.

I don't want him sitting back here with us! I have to protect Marth! He might hurt him! I sit up quickly and throw my arms and wings open. I lower my head, growling at the green haired man. My feathers cover Marth's face, rubbing just under his nose.

"Huh?" I hear Marth groan.

I feel him push my wings down, moving my feathers out of his face. I look over at him, seeing him look up at me. I turn around and put my hands on his shoulders. I lean forward, softly rubbing my cheek against his exposed one.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I stop and take a growly deep breath. "I'm just protecting you from the bad man!" I insist, huffing loudly.

"The bad man? Who are you talking about?" Marth looks out the door and sees the green haired man. "Kuro Honey, he's not a bad man." Marth chuckles as he recognizes him.

"Ah, it's good to see you again boy. Not in the shape you left in, that's for sure. What happened to you?" The man asks loudly.

"I'm sure Roy has told you by now Elis. It's been far too long. I've missed you a lot." Marth smiles at him.

Wait, he missed him? Who is this man? Why is Marth so friendly with him? I just don't understand.

"Marth, who is he? How do you know him?" I ask, turning towards him and asking quietly.

"His name is Elis, and he used to take care of me before Roy and I got a house together. He's a good man, so you don't need to worry about him." The prince leans closer and pulls me against him, holding me to help comfort me.

"He's a good man?" I repeat quietly, looking over at him.

"Yes, he's a good man. Come on Honey, wake up." Marth softly nudges Pit, making my twin gasp and shoot up right.

He pants hard for a moment, then settles down. He sees me and Marth, helping to calm him more. Marth gently sides me off his lap, then sits up a little. I watch as he stretches as much as he can. I move closer even though he pushed me off and wrap my arms around his one arm.

"You really like Marth, huh Kuro?" The tall green haired man asks me.

I whimper and lean back out of sight behind Marth, looking past him slightly, a small blush on my cheeks. He smiles at me.

"It's okay, I really like Marth too. You know, when he was just a little boy, I used to take care of him. He got in a lot of trouble too. He used to sneak off all the time to see your father." Elis chuckles.

I look up at Marth, thinking that Marth actually got in trouble as a child? That's something that doesn't cross mind on a daily basis. I move out from beside Marth a little, somewhat interested in the stories this man could tell me.

"We've gotta get going, do you want to sit back here?" Roy offers as he goes around to the other side of the carriage, Elis following.

I climb back onto Marth, reaching over and closing the door. The other door opens, and I watch as Pit hops out of the carriage.

"What are you doing Pit?" Roy asks kindly.

"I wanna sit with you Father." Pit looks up at him innocently.

"Okay. Come on." I watch as he reaches down and picks up Pit.

Elis gets into the carriage, sitting next to Marth. He closes the door, then looks over at Marth. I notice Marth's hand near his leg. I growl at the man as I reach down and pick up Marth's hand. I pull his hand away, holding it to my chest.

"The little angel's rather protective of you, don't you think?" The green haired man chuckles.

"Yeah, I don't why though." Marth looks at me curiously.

I only whimper in reply, nudging his hand with my nose. Marth smiles, reaching up and softly stroking the back of my head.

"Marth, it's great to see you again, it really is. I'm horrified at what happened to you, but I'm glad to see you're okay for the most part. So, my real question, however, is, have you and Roy got together yet like you wanted?" He asks quietly, incase Marth hasn't told Roy.

"You love father?" I gasp, dropping his hand.

"Shh, Kuro, it's fine. Don't worry. Just lie back down and take another nap." Marth softly lays me down on his chest, stroking from my head down to my wings.

I sigh, but stay where I am.

"No, he's been with Ike."

-Roy's P.O.V.-

"Father, can I ask you something personal?" I hear Pit ask almost silently beside me as I walk the horses down the road.

"Uh… What kind of personal are you talking about?" I look down at him unsurely.

"It's about your father. I know you don't really like talking about him." He replies as he looks up at me.

"Oh, okay. What's your question?" I look back to where we're heading.

"What did he look like?" Pit inquires.

"He looked like me. Well, I look like him. Basically, we look almost identical." I explain.

"Oh. Was he nice?

"Yes, actually he was." I blush a little, as the first memory that comes rushing back to me is when I had a nightmare, so I had ran into his room and slept in bed with him.

Before falling asleep though, he held me, asking what was wrong and why I was crying. I told him that I had a nightmare about him being murdered, and it just made me cry even more. He softly kissed me while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

We spent almost three hours softly kissing and holding each other. I fell asleep to him laying behind me, whispering in my ear that he was never going to leave me and that he was going be here to protect me forever.

I had been very close with me father, almost too close for some people. We had sex only a couple times, but it was the reason that my mother had left. No matter what went on between us, our love for each other never wavered. I loved him as my father, maybe a little more, but not by much. It was my secret immorality.

"Were you ever like how me and Kuro are to a sibling? Or like a close friend?" His question throws me off guard.

"Why are you and Kuro the way you are?" I look over at him curiously.

"I guess with everything we've been through, we've grown really close. For most of my life I've only ever had him. I'm just so used to being with him." Pit shrugs.

"I was really close with my father, a lot like you and Kuro are." _Worse than you and Kuro_, I think, but don't say.

"Really? Did you ever… you know…" He stops and looks down, his face red. "Well, since you said you two are so alike; didn't you ever feel like you were just masturbating sometimes?"

"Do you feel like that with Kuro?" I answer his question with a question.

"Sometimes. Do you not like the questions I'm asking?"

"Not really. My father would have conversations like this with me a lot, so it's not really that embarrassing to me." I yawn.

"Father, Kuro's been making me really mad lately." Pit does sound angry.

"Is that so? How come?" I ask.

"He keeps saying that I don't love him anymore, and he's saying that it's my fault that Marth got hurt. He also said it was my fault that Ephriam raped hi-" He stops and looks over at me, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

I quickly pull the reins, stopping the horses. I look at Pit, my eyes just as wide.

"What?" I demand.

"N-nothing…" Pit looks away.

"No, what. Did. You. Say." I lean over him, not trying to scare him, but I knew something was wrong with Ephriam and Kuro.

"Kuro, told me not to tell anyone, but Ephriam raped him a couple days ago. I woke up to him doing it too. He hurt Kuro so bad, he was bleeding a lot, and, and…" Tears come to his eyes and his bottom lip starts quivering.

I hop off the carriage and run over to Marth's side of the carriage. I throw the door open and scoop Kuro up off Marth's chest. Kuro yelps and looks up at me, his eyes wide in shock.

"Kuro, is it true? Did Ephriam really rape you?" I pant, my fear and sudden movements causing me to lose my breath.

He nods his head yes slowly, his eyes wide in fear. I hold him closer to my chest, burying my face into his pitch black hair. I can't believe that even though I promised to protect them they're still getting hurt. I hate myself for knowing that Kuro's still being hurt and is blaming his brother for it, when really it's my fault.

"Oh Kuro," I press my face farther into his hair.

"What happened?" Elis looks confused.

"Was Kuro really raped?" Marth asks, his eye wide in fear.

Kuro's growly breathing breaks me from my terrorized trance.

"Ow! Ow," He takes a growly deep breath, "Let go! You're holding me to tight!" Kuro whines, pushing on my chest.

I loosen my grip a little, staring down at him with wide eyes. He puts a hand on my chest comfortingly.

"Father, I was going to tell you," He huffs heavily. "But I was just so scared. He hurt me really bad," He breathes again. "Pit tried to help, but he got hit."

"O-okay, when we get to the hospital, I'll tell them, and they can help you. We're almost there, just hold on, and you'll be fine." I put him back down on Marth.

I quickly climb back up onto the carriage, next to Pit, and whip the horses. We start heading down the road faster than before. I feel Pit press to my side, so I look down at him.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you even though Kuro told me not to. He was just so scared; I didn't know what to do." He grabs my unhurt arm, cuddling up to my side.

I see the hospital up ahead, and I whip the horses again. They run faster, and we get to the hospital within minutes. I jump off the carriage and run over to the door. Kuro is sitting in Marth's lap, getting his chin softly rubbed by the tired prince.

"Kuro, we're at the hospital. Come on, you look like you're enjoying yourself, but we've got to get your breathing checked out." I reach forward and pick him up carefully.

Marth smiles, then turns towards me. I carefully hold him like a small baby, trying not to crush his ribs more. Pit hops off the carriage, watching me and Kuro worriedly. Elis helps Marth out of the carriage, leaning him against his side.

I wait for them as Elis helps Marth walk over to us. We all go into the hospital, where the nurse at the front desk recognizes me immediately. She jumps up and runs over to me.

"Roy! Oh, Roy! You're alive!" She squeals, but stops once she sees Pit hiding behind my legs and Kuro cowering in my arms.

She hears Kuro's breathing and gasps. Elis walks Marth inside, catching her attention. She, as most people loved Marth. She looks up and sees Marth. Her face loses all color and she gasps.

"Marth! What happened to your face! And your stomach?" She runs over to him, pawing all over him, feeling his sides and his head, making Marth blush and pull away a little.

"That hurts! Stop it!" Marth complains.

"I'm so sorry, but why are you two here? What happened to Marthy? Why is that little boy breathing like that? Who is he?" She barrages us with questions.

"This is Kuro, and his ribs were crushed together. I'm worried about it, so I need you to do something, I don't know what, but aside from his breathing, he was raped." I take a step towards her, begging her to save my poor angel.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, of course. Please, come up to the front desk." She goes back to her desk.

"Okay, name?" She asks as she starts typing into a computer.

"Kuro Icarus,"

"Age?"

"Six years old."

"Male, I'm guessing?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Okay, so, what's the exact problem?"

"Well, he fell from a two story window, and landed on his side. His ribs were crushed together, and we thought he was dead, but he lived, somehow, and his breathing is now like this. Before this happened, he was raped by prince Ephriam." I tell her.

Her eyes get wide and she gasps. "Ephriam? Like, the crown prince of Renais, Ephriam?" She chokes out.

"Yes. And as for Marth, he was stabbed in the stomach, and then I don't know what happened to his head, as we were both unconscious then." I inform her.

"Okay, go straight to the back please. The doctor should be back there. He will get both of them fixed right up! Little Kuro, Marth, I hope both of you are okay after this." She smiles, then waves toward the back.

We go through the large doors, where I see the doctor sitting at a desk with a clipboard. I walk up to him, catching his attention.

"Sir, we were sent back by the nurse," I tell him, looking down at Kuro.

"Ah, yes I got the message. So, this is Kuro?" He comes over and looks down at Kuro.

Kuro whimpers and covers his head, scared of everyone here. I softly stroke his cheek with one finger.

"Kuro, it's okay. He's a good person." I whisper.

"I know, but I don't know him. He's scary." Kuro whimpers quietly.

"Kuro, can you tell me what happened to you?" The doctor asks.

"I-I fell out a window," Kuro snivels.

"How high was the window?"

"I don't know. Upstairs?" Kuro replies.

"It was a two story window." I confirm.

"Two story? Oh, wow, it's amazing you're alive. So, please bring him back here, and we'll get him in a room." The doctor turns around.

"Ahh! Marth!" I hear Elis gasp, then a there's a loud thud.

I whip around and see Marth collapsed on top of Elis. I watch as Elis lifts Marth back up and holds him bridal style. I go over to them confusedly.

"Elis, what happened to Marth?" I ask.

"I don't know, I think he fainted." Elis walks up to me, still holding Marth. "He was trembling, and he went to tell me something, then he just went limp and fell over."

"Oh yeah, Doctor, what should we do with him?" I ask, pointing to Marth.

"Prince Marth? Well… He looks severely hurt… Bring him with us, and we'll just put them in same room." The doctor turns back around and starts walking down the hall.

I give Elis a reassuring look, then follow the doctor. He leads us into a large room with two beds and two sets of equipment.

"Set them down on a bed." He orders as he calls a nurse in.

I carefully lay Kuro down on the first bed, making sure to spread his wings. The doctor turns back around as Elis lays Marth down. He gasps as he sees Kuro's wings.

"He has wings?!" The doctor comes over quickly, staring down at his wings.

"Yes, he's an angel. Can you still care for him?" I inquire.

"Well, of course! In fact, it's a crime not to help an angel. So we will still help him. Who is that small fellow?" He points to Pit, who is still trying to hide behind my legs.

"This is his twin brother Pit. He's an angel as well. He's not hurt, just scared." I reply.

"I've noticed your shoulder was bandaged. Would that be of any concern?"

"Only after you've helped Kuro and Marth." I tell him sternly.

"Okay, nurse, please get an IV, it seems the angel will be here a while. Maybe Marth too." The doctor goes over to Marth and looks over his body.

"What happened to him?" He asks Elis.

"I'm not exactly sure," Elis admits,

"He was stabbed in the side of his stomach, and the back of his head was cut open." I call to them.

"Oh dear, he'll be here a while too."

"Sir?" I look down; surprised Kuro's talking to the doctor.

"Yes, Kuro?" He turns back around.

"Do you have needles?" He huffs heavily. "Will you have to use needles?" He whimpers as he sits up.

"Well, are you scared of needles?" The doctor answers his question with a question.

"Marth _promised_ he'd hold my hand of you have needles." Kuro looks over at Marth worriedly.

He looks at Marth, then back to Kuro.

"I'm sorry, Marth is unconscious. Maybe Roy could hold your hand. Or maybe you're cute little brother there." He looks at Pit, who had climbed up onto the bed.

"But father has a bad arm, and brother Pit is a big baby!" Kuro whines as he looks at Marth, tears coming to his eyes.

"I am not!" Pit huffs, looking away from Kuro.

"Pit, I'm sorry," Kuro cuddle up to his brother, trying to make up for calling him a baby.

"It's okay brother Kuro." Pit hugs him, and they sit and hug each other.

"I've never seen twins so close before." The doctor comments.

"Yeah, they're really close. It's cute though." I sigh, half contentedly.

"It is. So, how are they in relation to you?"

"They are both mine. I have full custody over them, since they were forced to leave Heaven by their abusive parents." I look up at him.

"Aww, poor boys." He softly ruffles Pit's hair, then smiles at Kuro.

"Yeah, they love it here though, and they love Marth." I chuckle as I look at the prince.

The nurse had returned and is putting the IV in Marth's arm. I watch as she takes some of his blood. She then comes over and looks down at Kuro.

"Kuro, please come here, I need to take some of your blood for testing." She informs.

"M-my blood? But I need it! You can't take it!" Kuro hides behind his brother.

"Kuro, I won't be taking that much blood. Please, come here." She reaches out to him, making Pit lower his head in fear.

"Let her do it Kuro. The sooner you do the sooner they can fix your breathing." I softly rub his back, trying to help calm him.

"Did you take Marth's blood?" Kuro lifts his head and looks over at Marth.

"Yes, I did. See?" She points to a small plastic bag with the blood in it.

Kuro whimpers, then comes out from behind Pit. I smile at how brave he's being, yet I know he's only doing it because Marth did. He goes up to the woman. She grabs his arm and places the needle at the crook of his arm. I watch as she puts the needle in, then draw his blood out.

I hear Kuro whimper, but doubt he's whimpering in pain. Pit cuddles up to him, wrapping his arms around Kuro's stomach. They smile at each other as the nurse hooks the IV up to a tube, which is attached to a bag filled with a clear liquid.

"What's that? My arm is really cold now," Pit grabs Kuro's arm so he stops pawing at the IV.

"It will help keep you hydrated. Please leave it alone. It will have to be there the entire time you're here." She takes both of the bags of blood and leaves the room.

"Father, am I gonna die?" Kuro asks me, tears threatening to well up in his eyes.

"No, my baby." I lean down and wrap my arms around him and his brother.

"Will Marth be okay?" He asks in a quieter tone.

"Yes. You both will be fine, I promise." I kiss the top of his head, then move and do the same to Pit's head.

"Father, are you gonna stay here with me until I get to leave?" Kuro turns around in my arms and looks up at me.

"Of course I will. I will never leave you." I put my hand on the top of his head kindly.

"I love you father." He presses himself to me, making his breathing even worse.

"I love you too Kuro honey." I hug him again while I look over at Marth.

Elis is sitting next to his bed, staring at him. He doesn't look like he's breathing, but I assure myself he's fine. Pit hops off the bed and runs over to Marth. I watch as he climbs up onto the bed. Elis looks up at him, then back down to Marth.

"Mr. Elis? How do you know Marth?" Pit asks.

"I'm his father." Elis smiles.

"Really? You're a king?" Pit tips his head to the side.

"No, I'm his father like how Roy is yours. I adopted him because his daddy was mean to him." Elis reaches forward and grabs Marth's hand.

"Oh, really? That's sad. Is that why Marth is always so sad? Because his real father hurt him?" Pit takes Marth's other hand, rubbing the back of the prince's hand on his cheek.

"That and Marth usually has a lot on his mind. He's always been like that. It's not that he's sad, he's just always thinking about something. Did you know Marth loves to sing?" Elis looks back at Pit again, sorrow obvious on his face.

"Yes! Yes, I did! His voice is so beautiful when he sings!" Pit giggles happily.

"Yeah, he truly was an amazing singer." I watch as Elis slowly wipes a tear from his cheek.

"Was? What do you mean was? He's gonna live, of course. Marth is strong!" Pit's eyes get wide in confusion.

"Yeah, he is strong, but his body isn't. To be honest, I'm surprised he's lived as long as he has. Yes, Marth _was _strong, in mind and heart, but his body was not. And though I hate to admit, he wasn't even that strong in mind. He constantly doubted himself and was never fully sure on anything. With all his conflicting emotions, I thought he would get ill and not have the will to make it through. He fell ill several times, but always managed to recover." Elis stares down at his son, letting his tears go. "Now I fear he will be lost."

"Don't think like that Mr. Elis. Marth will be fine," Pit turns around to me. "Right?"

I let go of Kuro, who had half way fallen asleep in my arms. I lay him down carefully, then move over to them. I smile halfheartedly at Pit.

"I hope so." I stare down at him, hoping he does open his gorgeous sky blue eyes again, sit outside no matter how cold it is and sing at the moon again, wishing he would just wake up, and stay awake.

I stroke Marth's cheek softly with the back of my hand, hoping he will be okay. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's been there my entire life; I can't go on without him. I was always worried about him and all the mental problems he had. He would always fight with himself and he looked at the world differently. I never have, and never will, understand how he looks at it.

"You hope so? I hope so too. He's beautiful, isn't he father?" Pit looks up at me, smiling.

"Yes, yes he is. He's always been gorgeous." I chuckle, closing my eyes as I try to hold my tears back.

"Father, I love Marth. I don't want him to die." Pit snivels.

"Don't worry Pit. Marth will be fine." I pull him closer and hug him, kissing the top of his head as I do.

"I'm gonna be over next to Kuro is you need anything, okay?" I tell him as I go back over and sit next to Kuro's bed.

"Okay." Pit replies, looking back down at Marth.

I sit down next to Kuro, who is now fully asleep. I wonder how he can possibly sleep knowing they're more than likely going to cut him open. He probably doesn't know. What he definitely is, is disappointed. He had made Marth promise to hold his hand if they had to use needles for anything, and Marth was unconscious. He couldn't help it though and Kuro knows it.

I wonder why exactly Marth fainted in the first place. Maybe his head was just bothering him with the bright lights. I reach over and softly stroke Kuro's cheek, making him groan and roll over. I stop petting him, chuckling quietly.

After a couple aimless minutes, the nurse and the doctor come back in the room. I watch as they come over to Kuro and put another plastic bag up on the metal pole holding the other one. They attach it to Kuro's IV, making him groan again.

"Okay, so we need to take your little one in for X-rays, then we will be back to get Marth for his X-rays, okay?" The nurse informs.

"Okay." I dip my head, even though I'm nervous of what they'll do or how Kuro will react if he wakes up.

The push something down on the bed, then wheel the bed out of the room with Kuro still on it. Pit turns around and sees then taking Kuro. He gaps, dropping Marth's hand, and leaps off the bed. He runs to the door, but I grab him.

"No! Father, they're taking Kuro away!" Pit cries, trying desperately to get Kuro back.

"It's okay, it's okay! They're just going to see what's wrong with his lungs." I tell him as I softly stroke the back of his head.

He looks back at me questioningly. I sit back down in the chair I was previously sitting in, then cuddle him to my chest. I brush his soft brown hair out of his face.

"So, Kuro will be okay?" Pit asks as he keeps giving the door weary glances.

"Yes, Kuro will be just fine. They will bring him back in a second." I whisper.

"Okay," Pit snivels.

"Why don't you go sit with Marth some more? He's probably lonely with only Elis." I smile.

"Father, he's unconscious, he _can't_ be lonely." Pit looks up at me plainly.

"Well, whatever. Just go sit with Marth." I set him down on the bed next to the prince.

"But he's got Mr. Elis. He doesn't need any of us." Pit complains as he stares down at Marth.

"Pit, just sit with Marth." I sigh as I sit on the edge of the bed. "Kuro will be back in a minute, then you can sit with him."

Just as I finish talking, we hear a loud crash outside the door. Pit yelps as I jump up. I run over to the door, opening it and looking out. I'm not the only one who's watching from their door. I see something get shoved over, then a black blur shoot past what was just shoved. Several doctors follow, screaming at it to calm down and come back.

The blur comes back, running down the hall. Just as it gets up to me, I recognize it. I reach out and scoop Kuro up into my arms. He looks up at me, panting like crazy. Tears are steadily streaming down his cheeks.

"F-father, why'd you let them take me away? Why?!" He climbs up my chest, draping himself over my shoulder.

He sits, sobbing into my neck. I softly stroke his back, hoping to help calm him. The doctor comes up to me, looking completely enraged.

"He broke the door to the X-ray room, trashed to hospital trying to get away, bit the nurse, and ripped his IV out. What the hell is wrong with him?!"The doctor yells at me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he was going to do that. He gets scared easily, and he doesn't like new people. Please, forgive him. He didn't mean anything by it, he was just scared." I softly stroke his back more, feeling him burry his face farther into my neck.

"Well whatever. If he does it again, he will not be cared for here." The doctor warns as he pushes past me and walks into our room.

I also go back into the room and watch as he takes Marth how he had taken Kuro, but with less trouble. As he walks past me, he glares.

"We're billing you for the repairs." He growls.

I sigh as I close the door behind him. I pry Kuro off me and set him down on the chair where I was previously sitting.

"Dammit Kuro, what the hell was that?" I yell.

He looks up at me, still crying. He doesn't answer; he just stares up at me, sniveling in distress.

"Well? Have no answer? Kuro, these people are trying to help you! Stop freaking out on them!" I demand angrily.

"I'm sorry," Kuro's voice is barely audible. "The last thing I remember was being asleep with you next to me, then I wake up with a bunch of people" Every time he stops to take a deep, growly breath my heart twists. "I don't know keeping me in a room with some sort of giant thing over me." He stops to breathe again, and I feel a pang in my heart. "Did you really expect me _not_ to get scared?"

"No, but I expected you not to freak out how you did!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry!" He repeats, covering his head with his arms and wings.

"It's fine Kuro. I understand you were just scared." I sigh as I pick him up.

"I really am sorry."Kuro whimpers as he presses his face into my chest.

"I know. It's fine." I sit down, wondering if they'll bring his bed back in.

I rock him in my lap softly, noticing Pit slowly making his way over to us. I look over at him. He gets up to me and looks at Kuro.

"Is brother Kuro okay?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, he's fine." I whisper back.

"You should have known Brother Kuro was gonna do that." Pit sits down on the floor as he stares up at me expectantly.

"Come on up here in my lap." I gesture for him to sit with me and Kuro.

He climbs up into my lap and cuddles up to Kuro and my chest. I wrap one arm around him to help calm him. I let go of Kuro and softly brush Pit's hair off his forehead, then plant a soft kiss where his hair was.

"I love you Pit." I whisper.

"I love you too father." He lays his head down on my shoulder. "How long will we be here father?"

"I don't know honey. I'm not leaving until they're done with both of them. I don't want to leave Marth here alone." I tell him.

"Good. Even if you left, I'd stay here with Marth. I don't want him to be lonely here." Pit sighs as he looks over at where Marth's bed was.

"Mr. Roy?" The door opens and the nurse comes back in, followed by the doctor with Marth.

The bandages are no longer on his head and stomach. He's missing most of his hair on the back of his head. I gasp as I see the large, bloody gash. It's obviously infected. As for the wound in his stomach, it looks very bad still, but not infected.

"Will he be okay? That looks horrible," Pit leans over for a better view of the back of Marth's head as they quickly put him back where he was before and starts hooking things back up to the IV in his arm.

"To be honest honey, we don't know. It's really, _really_ bad. He's completely unconscious, and needs to be put on life support." The nurse tells us.

I see Elis's jaw drop in horror as he stares down at Marth. They bring in more equipment and start attaching them to various places on Marth's small body.

"Wait, _life support_? Is he going to die? Can't you fix him?" Elis asks, trying to get next to Marth, but they keep pushing him away.

"Sir, please, calm down. The doctors will be here in a moment to perform surgery on him, so until then you may be with him, but when they arrive you must stay on that side of the room." The nurse turns back to me. "As for Kuro, he _needs_ to have his x-rays done. Follow me,"

Pit hops off my lap, but doesn't move any further. He looks up at me as I stand up.

"Pit, please stay here with Marth and Elis. I promise I will be right back." I tell him.

"Promise me Kuro will be okay." He stares up at me pleadingly.

"I promise he'll be fine and I'll bring him back safely." I dip my head as I promise.

Pit runs over to Marth and Elis as I follow the nurse towards the X-ray room.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

"Mr. Elis, do you think Marth will be okay now?" I ask quietly, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I-I don't know," His voice was almost a whisper.

"I think he'll be okay. Marth is such a good person; it would be horrible if he didn't." I climb up into the chair beside Elis's and stare at Marth.

I notice tears steadily dripping off his chin. I look back to Marth. One of the other nurses is checking Marth's breathing and blood pressure, not looking very sure of herself. Just as she finishes, several doctors come in, all wearing strange outfits.

One of them has a large metal cart that has several very sharp looking tools on it. I instinctively move closer to Elis, making him look down at me. One of them moves over to Marth and stares down at him. He then looks up at me and Elis.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." He says.

"I'm not leaving unless I know if he's going to be okay or not." Elis stands up, towering over the man.

"Well we can't do anything with you here. Now please go, or we will have someone come get you." The doctor informs.

"Mr. Elis, please come with me. If you want Marth to get any better we have to go." I grab his hand and softly pull him towards the door.

He looks down at me, then sighs. We both go to the door, but he stops and looks back at Marth. I tug his hand, then we both leave. A doctor closes the door behind us. We both sit down outside the door. I cuddle up to Elis's side, hoping to help comfort him.

"Don't worry Mr. Elis. Marth will be fine." I whisper.

"I hope you're right angel." He sighs back.

I feel him put his arm around me in return. I lay my head against his side softly. We sit, silent and still, for several minutes. No noise can be heard coming from the room, but we both know what's going on. I feel Elis tense and I jump as we both hear a loud screech. Several loud beeps follow, then several ear piercing screams.

We both recognize Marth's voice immediately. Elis jumps up and grabs the door and throws it open. Marth's screams are much louder now. A doctor turns to keep Elis form coming in. I hear the sound of metal hitting the floor, then someone running across the room.

"Sir, please, stay out. Everything is just fine; Marth just woke up and is in a lot of pain. Please, stay calm and stay here." She tries to keep Elis out.

I peek into the room. I feel my heart skip a beat as I see blood all over the floor and all over Marth. The doctors also have a lot of blood on them, but mostly on their hands. I see Marth desperately trying to get away, but is being held down. I watch as they use some sort of strap on his arms, legs and stomach to keep him down.

I feel as if I'll gag from looking at all the blood, but I keep watching. He turns his head. I gasp as I see that the large gash is now cut open even more and is pouring blood. I crawl back out of the door way, tears welling up in my eyes.

Is that what they're gonna do to Kuro? I wonder why Kuro hasn't come back yet. Is this what they're doing to Kuro as well, right now? I feel fear rise inside, threatening to crash down on me.

"Marth!" Elis cries as the prince screams again. "Marth!"

I look back into the room and see Marth watching us. Since he's not moving or trying to get away, the doctors quickly start working again. As soon as he feels them cutting and cleaning the back of his head, Marth tries to get out of the restraints, screaming again.

"Please, calm down! We are only helping you!" One of the doctors tries to tell him.

He jerks away every time one of the doctors tries to do something to him. A doctor, who is getting very impatient and fed up with Marth's behavior, reaches down and grabs him under his jaw so he can't move his head. I want to laugh, but don't, as Marth opens his mouth and bites the doctor's hand.

I watch as the doctor that Marth bit grabs a large needle from the metal cart. I don't know what it is, but the liquid in it is red. Marth tries to look over as the doctor sticks the needle into the nape of his neck.

Elis and I both gasp as Marth's head falls immediately. I look up at the monitor that has his heart rate displayed on it to see if he's okay. Though it was just out of control, it seems normal now. Elis still seems worried, but I calm down a little.

"What did you just inject him with?" Another doctor asks slowly.

Just as he asks, the monitor starts beeping and the line goes flat. Everybody starts freaking out, but are calmed down by the nurse. Elis stares at the screen, not moving, not saying a thing. I watch as his green eyes close and he falls to the ground.

"Mr. Elis!" I look back, realizing that the flat line means his heart isn't beating. "M-Marth?" I slowly crawl into the room, making sure no one notices me.

I get up to the bed and prop myself up on the side. I stare down at Marth curiously. Is he really dead? There's no way, he was just awake! He can't die; I promised Elis he'd be fine. He promised he'd hold Kuro's hand when they fixed his ribs. Why is he dead?

"Marth?" I slowly reach out to him and paw at his cheek.

His clear blue eyes are glazed over. I tip my head to the side. I lean closer and touch the tip of my nose to his. All the doctors have noticed me by now and are watching me silently.

"Marth? Hey, can you hear me? Marth?" I whisper as I nudge his nose with mine again.

I turn his head slightly, making his mouth open. I gasp as blood trickles out of the corner of his mouth. I nudge his cheek, wanting him to say something to show that he's alive.

"I'm sorry Marth. I didn't mean to make you bleed." I whimper and lay his head back down softly.

"Lit-" I look up and see a doctor nudge the nurse who was about to say something to me.

I look back down at Marth. "Marth? Hey, come on. Wake up! You have to hold Kuro's hand, remember? You have to tell father that you love him. You have to be there for Mr. Elis. You've got a lot you still have to do, so please wake up. Think about Kuro. What do you think brother Kuro would think if you died?" I lean closer to him and press my cheek to his.

"Marth…" I softly pet his cheek, then sigh. "Maybe he's just really tired."

Before I go back to Elis, I notice that he hasn't even blinked. Let alone closed his eyes. I turn back around. That's really strange that he hasn't blinked. I pet his bangs slowly, though I know he doesn't like it when people touch his hair. He must be angry since they cut off a lot of his hair. I wonder if he even knows.

"Marth, what is being dead? I don't quite understand what that is. Will you tell me when you wake up?" I ask him quietly.

I get no answer, as I figured would happen. I sigh again.

"Marthy, do you want to know something that Kuro would be very angry if he found out I told you? I know Kuro's secret. He loves you Marth. I love you too, Marth. So does father and Elis. We all love you, everybody does." I feel tears come to my eyes.

I let them go, leaning over and pressing my face to his. I press my forehead to his, staring at him through half closed eyes.

"I know I've told you how pretty your voice is, but I don't think I've ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are. Even father thinks you are beautiful. It's a shame you're covered in blood though. I wish they would have done a better job on not getting blood everywhere." I quietly snivel.

My tears drip off my chin, some landing on his cheeks. It looks as if he was the one crying. I softly kiss the tip of his nose, then pull away.

"Marth, I love you." I whimper.

"I love you too Pit." I hear a quiet, familiar, whisper.

Everyone gasps, including me. I look down and watch as Marth slowly blinks. Without thinking, I lean down and rub my cheek across his.

"I knew you would wake up!" I cry as I rub my cheek on his.

"I'm sorry Pit," He replies quietly.

"Huh? Why're you sorry?" I ask as I pull away a little.

"For scaring you like that. I'm sorry I let you think I was dead." He tries to smile, but he seems to be too tired to do so.

"Marth, you were dead, but you're alive now… You were dead for more than ten minutes! That's amazing!" The nurse stares down at him in shock.

"Pit… If I do die, take care of Elis for me, okay? He's really stubborn. And you make sure Kuro stays in line, but most of all, tell Roy." He knows I know what he's talking about.

"I promise I will! But, you're _not_ going to die. I _won't_ let you. _You've_ got to be the one to take care of Elis and tell father that you love him. And besides, _even I_ can't keep Kuro in line." I softly pet his cheek, drying my tears from his cheek.

"I don't know about that Pit. I'm not really in the best condition. But you'll always have Kuro and Roy, so you'll be fine." Marth manages to smile at me, and he tries to move his arm, but can't because of the restraints.

"No, I can't. Marth, you've taught me so much, I'm so grateful for that. How could I ever repay you if you're gone?" My tears still drip off my chin.

"You don't have to repay me." I watch as his eyes slowly close, making my heart jump.

"Marth? Marth, you aren't dead again, are you?" I ask, nudging his cheek with my nose.

"Little angel, he's not dead. He's just unconscious again. Please go, and bring that man to the waiting room so we can finish our work. We promise we'll make Marth all better." The nurse comes up to me, putting a hand softly on my back.

"He won't die? You promise? I love Marth, I don't know what I'd do if we lost him. Kuro would be devastated." I look down at the ground unsurely.

"We're trying our best. We can't promise he'll live, but we can promise that we're trying our best." The nurse guides me towards the door.

I almost don't want to leave, but I leave anyway. I look down at Elis, when something down the hall catches my attention. I look over and see father sitting on the floor, his face buried in his hands, and Kuro not with him.

I run down the hall to him. I realize he's sobbing uncontrollably. I cuddle up to his side comfortingly, making him look down.

"Father, what's wrong? Where's Kuro?" I ask quietly.

He looks up at the door, then points at it. "One of his ribs had broken and pierced his lung. They're performing surgery on him right now. They believe he'll be okay, but it might take some time for him to recover."

"Then why are you crying father? They said brother Kuro will be okay!" I smile at him.

"Because, I'm still really worried about him." Roy sighs.

"Father, I have to tell you something that might make you really sad." I whisper.

"What is it Pit?" He looks down at me, putting one hand on my head.

"M-Marth, he died,"

"Marth is dead!?" Roy gaps, his face losing all color.

"No! No! He was dead, he was dead for almost ten minutes, but then he was alive again! He was talking to me too! He doesn't think he'll live though. I hope he does. Father, Marth was really sad when I told him how much we'll all miss him. I'm not allowed in the room anymore though. Mr. Elis fainted because he thought Marth was dead. And Marth said that if he dies, I have to take care of all of you." I tell him quietly.

"So… He doesn't think he'll make it?" Roy chokes out.

I nod my head yes slowly.

"Why does everybody have to die? Are the doctors there yet?" Roy stares down at me solemnly, his blue eyes clouded in worry.

"Yes. Marth woke up while they were cleaning the back of his head, and it really hurt him. He kept trying to get away from them, but they strapped him down with some belt things, and one of the doctors grabbed him by his jaw, and so Marth bit him. After that, the doctor who got bit stuck some sort of needle in Marth's neck, and that's when he died. But he came back alive though, so he's fine, but he might not live. Even the doctors don't think he'll live. I hope he does live though." I explain.

Roy is completely silent, so I sit up. I hop up and look into the window of Kuro's new room. I see a bunch of doctors, wearing the same thing as the other ones. They're gathered around Kuro, so I can't see him, but I can see some of his feathers on the ground and the tip of his wing.

I sigh, then drop back on the floor. I sit down next to Roy, so tired I feel like I'll fall asleep right here. Deciding it'll be best if I do; I force myself under his arm and lay in his lap. Roy smiles at me, then puts a hand on my back. I lay my head down and close my eyes.

-Some Time After Sleeping-

I lift my head, my eyes still heavy with my deep, strange sleep. I recall the dream I just had. I had been with Marth, in Skyworld. We were talking to the Goddess about letting Marth have another chance at life.

I look around. I look up and see Roy. His head is hanging, and he's asleep. I look over to my right and see Kuro. I gasp, as they're done, and he doesn't look like he's in too much pain. Beyond him, I see Mr. Elis, and on the bed in front of him, Marth.

Roy's arms are wrapped around me, but I easily slip out of his grasp. I go over to Kuro's bed. His head is leaning to the side and he looks asleep. A thin looking blanket is draped over his chest. I reach forward and move the blanket back. The stitches go from right below his neck all the way down to the end of his ribcage. It looks really gross, but he seems to be okay, and he's breathing normally.

I move closer carefully and rub my cheek across his happily. I don't want to wake him, but at the same time, I'm so happy he's okay. I put the blanket back, then go over to Marth. He doesn't look good at all. He has even more machines attached to him and some sort of mask, probably to help him breathe.

His head is completely bandaged now. I sigh, listening to the continuous beeping from the monitor that displays his heart rate. It looks calm, and almost _too_ calm. As in, it only spikes every now and then. I sigh and turn back to Marth. Mr. Elis is holding his head.

"They said they don't think he'll make it," I hear Mr. Elis whisper in his hoarse voice.

"They don't think he'll make it? B-but I…" I feel tears well up in my eyes as I think of Marth dying.

"They said right now he's slowly dying. The only reason he's not dead is because of the machines they have him on. We have three days to figure out whether we want to pull the plug or let him suffer." He whispers.

"They said they'd make him better," I stare down at him, unable to say anything else.

"When they finished his surgery they had told me that he's suffering from brain damage, but the only thing it should do to him is make him a little hard of hearing and has damaged his vision." The green haired man softly rubs the back of Marth's hand with his thumb. "That is, _if_ he survives."

"I… I, Mr. Elis," I'm at a complete loss of words.

I don't want to lose Marth. He can't die, he can't! We need him, and he needs us. He died and came back already, why does he have to die again? Will he come back like he did last time? Why is he dying, the nurse had promised me they'd make him better.

"Marth?" I lean closer to him, wondering if he can hear me.

I softly stroke an exposed part of his cheek, feeling tears come to my eyes. His eyes are covered with the bandages, so if he's opened his eyes, I wouldn't know. Mr. Elis is still staring at Marth, his expression completely blank.

"You won't kill him, will you? He'll recover like he did last time." I look away from Marth and back to Elis.

"I'm thinking that it'd be best if we pulled the plug. I don't want him to suffer, and he won't get better." He mumbles, but I hear him clearly.

"But what if he was going to get better and you guys killed him? How do you think he'd feel? He would think you hated him for sure!" I feel my tears stream down my cheeks.

"No, he'd understand. He probably wants to put out of his misery right now. The doctors said he's for sure in a lot of pain.

"No. Don't do that. Don't kill him; let him have a chance to recover." I plead.

"Pit, is your name, right?" Elis asks.

"Yes." I snivel.

"Okay, Pit, look at it like this. If we didn't pull the plug on his life support, he would be here for who knows how long, in tons of pain, not being able to breathe or eat without the help of a machine. His heart doesn't even beat without the help of one of these machines. Do you really think he wants to live like that for the rest of his life?" He asks.

"Well, no, but if we killed him he'd never be able to tell father that he loves him, and he'll never be able to see you again, and we'll never get to see him again. I know his life has been hard, but it's still worth it, especially when he knows he has people who love him and want him to be with them." I sniff, trying not to sob uncontrollably.

"Yes, that's true, and I will miss him, I'm sure you all will too, but it doesn't matter what he won't be able to do. In his condition, he'll never be able to do anything again. If we let him go, he won't be in pain, he won't suffer, and he'll be happy to know we're all still safe and still love him." Elis looks down at Marth again, wondering if he can hear us.

"I don't want him to go," I snivel, knowing my decision doesn't matter in this situation.

"Neither do I." Elis whispers as he leans down and kisses Marth's cheek.

We both pull away from him. Elis sits back down, and I turn to go back to Roy when we both hear Marth start coughing. I whip around while Elis jumps back up from his seat. I run back over to him. We watch as he coughs again, then the mask he's wearing turns red.

I gasp as the blood starts seeping out from underneath it. He coughs again, spitting up more blood. He weakly reaches up as he continues to cough and claws at the mask. He finally gets it off. I notice his nose also bleeding.

I back up slightly as I see the bandages on his head start to turn red. My mind goes blank in horror as he convulses and coughs up more blood. I watch as he reaches up feebly and starts clawing at the bandages on his face, trying to take them off from the looks of it.

"Pit, Pit, please, go get the nurse," I hear Elis pant as he watches Marth cough up more blood.

I turn and run out of the room and down the hall to a desk where I had seen a couple nurses sitting. One of them looks up from the noise of me running down the hall. She stands up as I skid to a stop in front of the desk.

"Where's your father? You need to go back, and stop running around in the halls." She scolds me.

"B-but the blood… It's everywhere!" I cry, not being able to hold my tears back.

I stutter and feel faint as I continue to see Marth, bleeding from his nose and coughing up blood, shaking as he tries to claw the bandages off his head.

"What are you talking about?" She comes over to me.

"The blood! It's everywhere, and he's coughing it up, and it's coming out of his nose, and he was trying to get the bandages off his head, and he keeps coughing, and he looks like he's in pain…" I trail off, my body trembling.

"Who?" She demands as she picks me up so I don't fall over.

"Marth!" I cry, wondering what's wrong with him.

Her eyes get wide and she immediately turns to another nurse.

"Go get the doctor!" She demands, then runs out from behind the desk.

She carries me quickly down the hall and back into our room. I see Marth still coughing up blood, and most the bandages are off his head, but Elis and Roy are holding his arms down so he doesn't continue to claw them off.

I notice he looks like he's crying, but instead of tears, it's blood streaming down his cheeks. I whimper and turn away. She sets me down, and my legs give out. I open my eyes slightly and look up toward Marth. I lose my breath as I see blood dripping off his fingers. His arm is hanging off the bed now that Elis and Roy have let him go.

I whimper and back up a little, then turn and hop up onto Kuro's bed. I look at him. I watch as he lifts his head a little, his eyes just barely open. I cuddle up to his side, then look over his chest to Marth again. Kuro reaches over and softly brushes his finger tips over my hand.

"K-Kuro," I snivel as I take his hand.

He lets his head fall to the side, then looks up at me. I hug him, making sure I don't touch his chest. I close my eyes and burry my face into his shoulder. I suddenly feel soft feathers around me. I crack my eyes open slightly and see Kuro's pitch black wings wrapped around me.

"Oh Kuro, I love you." I cry as I press my face further into his shoulder.

I know he doesn't know why I'm being like this, but I don't want to look at Marth anymore, and I know Kuro will comfort me. I hear the door open, then close again. It's silent, almost to silent for my comfort. I feel a hand on my shoulder, so I lift my head.

I see Roy staring down at me. His eyes are half closed and clouded in worry. I lift up all the way, making sure not to hurt Kuro. I don't see Marth, or the bed he was on. They must have taken him somewhere else.

"F-father, where did they take M-Marth? Is he gonna be back soon? I was to scared, and didn't get to tell him I love him." I force out.

"Uhh, Pit, Kuro, I…" He looks away, then sits down in the chair.

"What's wrong with Marth?" Kuro asks, his voice extremely airy and faint.

"Pit, Kuro, Marth won't be coming back." He won't look at us.

"Does he have a separate room now? Is it because of my reaction to what happened?" I inquire as I move towards the end of the bed.

"No, Pit. I hope he didn't mean too much, because you'll never get to tell him you love him like you wanted." I watch as he turns his head away, tears coming to his bright blue eyes.

"Of course he meant a lot to me. He meant as much as you do. Why? What's wrong?" I slip off the bed and move over in front of him.

"Because, Marth is in a better place now. He's with his mother and father now." Roy turns back to me and smiles.

"Wait, but his mother and father are… dead." I look down at the ground, realizing what he means.

"Marth is dead? That can't be true! He can't die!" Kuro cries, but as he finishes speaking he starts coughing.

Roy stands up and moves over to Kuro. I watch as he softly rubs his back, then sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. They did everything they could to help him." His voice is almost silent.

"No, no, I don't want him to go, father. I want Marth to be alive still. I want him to be alive, and I want to tell him that I love him, and that he's beautiful." I whimper as I crawl into his lap.

I feel him wrap his arms around my stomach, then burry his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry. I do too."

**No, I don't mean Ellis, I mean Elis. He was Marth's temporary caretaker as a child, and he is an OC. I needed someone for Marth to be close with who WASN'T dead, so… Elis and Marth do have a whole story together, and I have written it, it's called Truly, Madly, Deeply, and is not posted. And probably won't be. Maybe. I don't know.**


	6. Kuro's Secret

**Chapter Six – Kuro's Secret**

** Kuro and Pit, grieving from the loss of Marth, have decided to try to make Roy happy again by getting him to play with them and cuddle with him. Roy finds Marth, still alive, but looking extremely dead. Kuro, Pit, and Roy are delighted to see him still alive. One afternoon, Kuro, who is extremely happy Marth is back, sneaks into Marth's room while he's gone and 'plays' around.**

**In addition, I would like to thank Skydancing Dragon for your support. Despite the fact that my mental capabilities are shying away in fear, I ****_greatly_**** thank you for your support.**

** And one more thing, once Marth falls asleep after he gets back, it skips five days. There is a warning then too, but I just wanted to forewarn as well. I'm putting it in this chapter so it's a little longer.**

** -Pit's P.O.V.-**

"Kuro, it's okay that you were sleeping on me," I insist, my voice whiney.

"No, I was squishing you." Kuro lays down beside me, cuddling up to my side.

"Okay." I press my face to his as we entwine our fingers.

It's early in the morning, as in still dark outside early. Elis hasn't stopped by like he said he would, but we figure he's still grieving from the loss of his son. We all are, as we all spend most our time lying in our bed, sighing and wishing we could be woken up in the middle of the night from Marth's beautiful singing.

"Kuro, does it ever hurt when you breathe?" I ask quietly.

His breathing sounds normal now, but sometimes when he sleeps on his side or runs to long he starts breathing weird again. It's been almost four days since Marth's passing. I feel my heart twist every time I think of him.

"Yeah." Kuro sighs.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I reach up and softly stroke his cheek.

"Don't worry; it doesn't hurt because of anything you've done. It hurts because of the hospital people." He cuddles closer to me, then turns his head so our lips press together.

I kiss back, bringing a hand up to hold the back of his head. We pull away a little to breathe, then kiss again. I feel his tongue softly poke at my bottom lip. I crack my eyes open slightly to look at him. Oh Kuro, you've always been a little pervert.

I open my mouth, allowing him access. I feel his tongue slip inside, so I meet his tongue with mine in a battle for dominance. Tongues wrapping around one another's, I can't help but notice that his tongue tastes like blood.

I pull away a little, making Kuro groan in disappointment. I look at him in shock.

"Kuro, your mouth tastes like blood! Why?" I ask in surprise.

"Uhh, I keep coughing, and before my coughing woke you up, I coughed up a little blood. Just a little though." Kuro looks away, his face tinged red in shame.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you did that? We need to tell father." I insist.

"No, I'm fine. I don't think it was bad, it was only a little." He wraps his arms around me, then lays his head down on my shoulder.

"Okay, if you insist. But if it happens again, let me know, and we are telling father, no matter what, okay?" I rub my cheek against his softly.

"Okay." He sighs.

"I just don't want you to have to go to the hospital again. I hated seeing you so scared and in pain Kuro." I whimper and gently kiss his cheek.

"I know, and I love you too." He replies in a yawn.

I lay my head down, my nose pressed into the crook of his neck. I let my eyes close, slowly slipping back asleep.

-Later, Actual Morning-

"Mmmm, Pit, wake up!" I hear Kuro groan.

"Hmm?" I lift my head and look around, my eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Father is calling us." Kuro heaves himself out from underneath me, then gathers his clothes.

I also get up, and we both get dressed. Once we're dressed, we make our way, slowly, downstairs. We see Roy sitting at the table in the dining room, holding a fork.

"I've been calling you two for a while now." He looks up from his plate.

"Sorry, we just woke up. We didn't really get much sleep last night." Kuro yawns as we climb up into a chair at the table.

Roy has been taking the loss of Marth harder than all of us. He still washes his clothes, even though they just sit in his room, and he even still makes him food. There is always a plate of food where Marth would sit.

I look over, and sure enough, there's a plate sitting on the table where Marth would sit. I sigh and look at Roy.

"Father, doing this is making it harder on all of us." I tell him quietly.

"I know, but he'll be back soon. Surely he still wants to be with us, so he'll come back from Heaven like you two did. He's an angel now. I bet he has beautiful wings." Roy smiles foolishly as he stares down at the table.

"Father, it doesn't work like that. Marth can't come back. Angels aren't supposed to be here. We aren't allowed to come down here at will." Kuro explains.

Roy doesn't answer; he just stares at the table. Me and Kuro start slowly eating our breakfast. Once we finish, we take our plates into the kitchen. I go back out to the dining room and up to the red haired man.

"Father?" I whisper as I put a hand on his back.

He looks over at me. "Yes Dear?" He smiles.

"I just wanted to remind you that you will always have me and Kuro. We won't ever leave you, and we're here for you. We miss him too, but we have to move on." I cuddle to his side, hugging him tightly.

He puts his arms around me in return, pressing his nose into my hair.

"We both love you." I tell him.

"I love you both too," He lets me go and pulls away.

I smile at him, then go back upstairs, following Kuro's dropped feathers. I go into our room. I see him staring out the window. I close the door and go up behind him.

"Pit, I love you." He turns around and wraps his arms around me.

I stare at him in shock, then wrap my arms around him as well.

"What's wrong Kuro?" I ask quietly as I pet the back of his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I love you." He tightens his grip on me, smiling.

"Oh. Well, I love you too Kuro." I turn my head and kiss his neck softly.

I feel him lick my neck, then start nipping and kissing. I feel my knees get weak as his hands start wandering my small back. I whimper as he starts sucking on my neck. I grab a handful of his pitch black hair.

"Kuro, no, not there, do it somewhere where father won't see it," I pant lightly.

I hear him growl, but he moves down a little. He pulls my scarf off and drops it on the floor. I feel his teeth scrape over the crook of my neck. I whimper as I let my head fall to the side, leaning against his. I huff, my legs giving out. Kuro catches me, then pulls me up onto the bed.

I stare up at him as he climbs over me. He reaches underneath me and pulls my shorts off, then removes my underwear. He does the same to himself, leaving everything else on.

"Kuro," I call plainly as he lifts my tunic and pushes my shirt up, revealing my chest.

"What?" He replies as he leans closer and kisses me.

As our lips part, he moves down and trails kisses down my chin to my neck. My breathing hitches as he leaves his soft, wet kisses down my chest. He stops at my left nipple and slowly licks it. I let out a whimper as I grab a large handful of his hair again.

He pulls away and moves to the other, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. All my blood rushes south, yet my face is still bright red. Kuro moves and kisses down my stomach, stopping at my navel. He kisses it once, then moves lower.

"Kuro, wait, I wanna," I stop, my breath coming in short, rapid huffs.

I let go of his hair and push my shirt and tunic back down.

"You want to what?" He whispers, then kisses down my length to the tip.

He softly licks the slit, then kisses the underside back down to the base. My cock is now aching from his teasing. I whimper as I watch the black haired angel lick the base of my erection. He moves back to the tip and reaches forward with his hand.

He slowly rubs the base of my cock again as he takes the tip of my length into his mouth. I groan in irritancy at his slow teasing.

"Kuro, I want to be on top," I finally force out.

He looks up at me, his red eyes half closed. "No."

"Why not? You always get to be on top; I want to try to please you like you do to me." I whine.

"No." He repeats, then puts my cock in his mouth.

"You won't let me because you're not as tight as me, huh? You don't want to be embarrassed." I huff, crossing my arms and looking away.

I don't feel his mouth on my cock any more, and I figure my plan worked. I feel him on my legs.

"I am so tighter than you. I haven't had anything in me." He snaps.

"Then what are you afraid of? It's not like I'll hurt you." I scoff.

"I just don't want your cock in my ass."

"Because I'm tighter than you."

"That's it, fine, fuck me!" He gets off me and leans back.

I look over as he spreads his legs, his face red. I scramble up and sit in between his legs.

"I'll prove I'm tighter than you, even if I have to have your cock in me." Kuro looks away, his face red.

I quickly position my tip at his entrance. I push in, but it's really hard to. Kuro cringes, spreading his legs farther and putting his head back. I push harder, making Kuro yelp in pain.

"What are you doing? See, that's why I didn't want you to be on top! You don't know what you're doing!" Kuro yells, then pushes me off him.

I fall backward, then look up at him. He glares at me, his legs tightly closed.

"Well jeez Kuro, I didn't realize there was a right or wrong way to do it!" I yell back.

"There isn't, but just shoving it in there like that hurts! I don't hurt you, do I?" Kuro sits up all the way.

"Well, no, but what do you want me to do?" I whimper, sorry for hurting him.

"Uhh," Kuro lays down flat on his back. "There, that should make it a little easier,"

I look up at him. His face is red and he looks embarrassed.

"Really? You want me too still?" I move closer, sitting between his legs.

"Yeah." He forces out quietly.

"Okay, well let me know if I hurt you again." I swallow hard, then position my cock at his entrance again.

We both take a deep breath as I push in. It's much easier now. I hear Kuro sigh in relief. Once I'm all the way in, I stop and wait for him to give me the okay to move. His eyes are half closed and clouded with lust. His mouth is open, and he's drooling slightly. It's cute though.

His brow is furrowed in confusion and pleasure. I watch as tears come and wet his thick lashes. We both have a thin layer of sweat over or small bodies. Kuro spreads his legs farther, taking in even more of my long member.

I was wrong about him not being tight. I was wrong by a lot. I'm having a hard time moving he's so tight.

"Kuro, you're so tight, it feels so good," I moan quietly.

"Told you." He smirks at me.

"Can I move?" I ask, not wanting to hurt him.

"Yes." Kuro pants, his mouth open again.

I pull out, then push back in. His expression changes every time I push in. He looks pleased for the most part, but a little confused.

"It feels good, but weird at the same time, huh?" I giggle as I sit over him, thrusting.

"Yeah, I don't know whether to scream in pain or pleasure," His voice sounds more confused than his looks give off.

"Well either way, don't scream to loud. I don't want father thinking you're hurt and coming in here." I huff with the effort to keep myself up.

"Pit, faster," He demands, raising his hips off the bed slightly.

I start thrusting into him faster, unaware of his hands on my thighs. He huffs louder, his face turning bright red.

"Like it now?" I pant hard.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Pit!" His normally deeper voice is high and whiney.

I find it extremely attractive in this state. I thrust faster and harder, his small body bouncing with each rough thrust. I hope his panting won't bother his lungs. I thrust hard and deep, and hit something unexpectedly.

Kuro throws his wings open and throws his head back, letting out a loud scream. I gasp and quickly pull out of him. I swiftly scramble over to the headboard of the bed, wrapping my wings around myself. I peer past the large feathers at my brother.

He's still lying in the same position, panting extremely hard. He sits up and looks at me. His eyes are half closed.

"What are you doing? Come over here and fuck me!" Kuro demands.

"W-why did you scream like that? Did I hurt you?" I force out in fear.

He sits up all the way and leans over me. "No, that felt amazing!" Kuro purrs and rubs his cheek on mine.

Just as I go to reply, the door opens and Roy comes running in. Me and Kuro both look over.

"Which one of you screamed? Are you okay?" He asks. "I would have been here sooner, but I was outside. I came as soon as I heard the scream."

He hasn't noticed that we were having sex because of our tunics, which are really long and covering most our legs.

"No, we're fine," Kuro smiles.

"Okay, but don't scream like that anymore. You scared me." Roy sighs in relief. "Why did you scream?"

"Uh, I bit Pit." Kuro sits back; making sure his tunic is covering his crotch.

"What is it with you and biting him? Don't bite him anymore." The red-head turns and goes to the door. "If you need anything, I'll be outside feeding the horses. Kuro, don't bite Pit anymore."

He closes the door behind him. I look at Kuro.

"Really? Now he thinks all you do when we're alone is bite me!" I huff.

"Sorry," Kuro whimpers, then nudges my cheek with his head.

"It's fine Kuro." I giggle, then wrap my arms around him.

Kuro lays down on me, smiling happily.

"I'm so happy that you're all better and you don't breathe weird anymore Kuro." I look at him graciously as I put my hand on his head.

"Yeah, I am too." Kuro sighs as he stretches out.

"Kuro, do you ever think we shouldn't have come down here?" I ask as I start twirling his hair around my finger, then pulling it out gently.

"Well, if we would have stayed in the Sky then we probably would still be beat daily, and we never would have met Marth and father." Kuro points out.

"Yeah, but because of us, Marth is dead, father had to leave Ike, and he got really hurt, and I made your ribs break and stab your lung." I argue.

"That's true…" The black winged angel looks away shamefully.

"I do love father, and I really miss Marth, but… Kuro, if we go back to the sky we could visit Marth!" I sit up quickly, pushing Kuro off me on accident.

"No, we can't abandon father! If we leave him too, he might kill himself!" Kuro begs, leaning against me, one of his hands keeping him up between my legs, the other on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah. That would be horrible." I look down. "Well what if we brought father with us?"

"We can't do that, humans aren't allowed in Skyworld." Kuro insists.

"Well…"

"Pit, we're not going to be able to go visit Marth. We don't know where the hole in the clouds is. All we remember is that it was near Ike's home, and we don't remember where that is. Besides, we aren't strong enough to fly all the way back up to the sky." I look over at Kuro.

I know he's right, but I wish he wasn't. I sigh and lay my head against Kuro's. I feel him move a little and softly kiss my neck. I whimper and wrap my arms around him.

"I wish I could see Marth again." I snivel as tears well up in my eyes.

"I know, I do too." Kuro rubs his cheek against mine softly.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I sit down on the large rock near the cliff face. Marth would always stand here and sing at night. I miss waking up in the middle of the night because I could hear him singing. I miss listening to him talk to himself early in the morning.

"Why did you have to go? What could I have done to help keep you?" I feel tears well up in my eyes as I stare at the cloudy sky.

Marth is there, I know he is. He never did anything bad in his life, there's no reason for him not to be in heaven. I bet he's a beautiful angel. I wish I could have helped him somehow. Maybe it was just his time to die.

I hear a twig crack behind me, and I whip around. I don't see anything.

"He heard that!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did! You have to be quiet!" I move over to a tree and look behind it.

Pit and Kuro both gasp as I stare down at them.

"I told you he heard!" Kuro snaps, then pushes Pit over.

"Hey!" Pit whines.

I reach down and pick Pit up, holding him to my chest. He looks up at me sincerely. Kuro turns around to me.

"What were you two doing?" I ask as I reach down and scoop Kuro up as well.

"Well, we wanted to see what you were doing, but Pit almost fell and gave us away." Kuro glares at his brother.

"I don't see why we had to sneak anyway! He's our father; we can ask him what's wrong." Pit huffs, then presses himself closer to me.

"So, are you okay? I know you miss Marth, and we do too." Kuro lays his head down on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you two sleep last night? I heard you talking a lot." My voice is quiet as I sit back down on the rock near the cliff.

"We barely got any sleep, and Kuro kept waking me up because he was kicking me." Pit complains.

"I kept having nightmares! I wasn't kicking you on purpose!" Kuro snaps back at his brother.

"You can sleep in my room if you want; if it'll help you sleep." I hug them both tight, softly kissing each their foreheads.

Just holding them helps make me feel better, but I know I will never be fully better again without Marth. He was always there to help me, and now I have failed him, and I wasn't there for him. I don't want to think about how I failed my best friend. I want him to be here, I want to hug him again, and I want to listen to him talk about things no one even understands.

"Father, I love you." I hear Pit sigh.

"I love you too." I lean down and kiss the top of head.

"Oh, and I love you too!" Kuro pouts, nudging my jaw with his head.

I chuckle and turn to him. "Don't worry, I love you too." I lean down and kiss his cheek, making him smile and let his head fall onto my shoulder.

"Let's get back to the house, and I'll make lunch." I stand up and start down the hill.

That area in the woods holds to many fond memories. Too many of Marth, and when I came up there looking for him, and found him crying. I held him tight, telling him he'd be okay, but he never told me why he was crying. I _still_ don't know. I'll _never_ know now.

"Father, I had a dream about Marth while we were in the hospital. We were in the sky, and we were talking to the Goddess Palutena. She granted Marth immortality, and you should have seen the look on Marth's face. He looked absolutely horrified. What is immortality?" I hear Pit ask.

"Immortality is… If you're immortal you will never die. Nothing can kill you, aside from getting your head cut off." I explain.

"Oh. So… Why did Marth look so horrified that he was going to live forever?"

"He's seen a lot of people he cares about be murdered or die, and if he lived forever, he'd be left here, alone once we all passed. Even if he made friends with more people once we were gone, he would still see them die. Living forever was probably the last thing on his mind." I sigh as I think of the horrible past life Marth had.

"But father, if Marth was immortal, he'd still be with us. He'd be with us, and I could tell him he's beautiful like I wanted to. And I could lay on him whether he wanted me to or not again." Pit sounds like he might cry.

"Yes, you could." Even though he held them back, I can't.

My tears come and sting my eyes, then stream down my cheeks. I feel a small hand on my cheek, then it dries my tears.

"Don't cry father," I hear Kuro's voice whisper.

I look down at him, smiling halfheartedly. I continue walking back to the house, holding my tears in. I walk into the house silently. Just as I go to bring them upstairs, Kuro reaches up and grabs a tiny bit of my hair. I feel him pull lightly, but it doesn't hurt.

"Father, will you play with us?" He asks, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Yeah! We were gonna play hide and seek, but when we saw you weren't feeding the horses, we went to go find you." Pit smiles happily.

"Hide and seek? Uhh…" I look down unsurely.

Well, with how hyper they are, I shouldn't be surprised that they want to play even at a time like this. I guess I should play with them anyway. I'm sure a lot of other fathers play with they're children.

"Okay." I put them down, then stand back up.

"Okay, we will go hide, and then you find us! Okay," Pit runs behind me and pushes me toward the couch.

I chuckle as I go over to it. He pushes me again, so I sit down. I turn around and see Pit and Kuro standing beside each other. They both look extremely excited.

"Now, count to…" Pit looks down thoughtfully.

"Just count to thirty. That should be enough time." Kuro jumps up, dropping black feathers all over the floor.

"Yeah! Oh, and you have to close your eyes." I close my eyes after he says to do so. "No peeking! Can you see what I'm doing?"

"No." I answer, as I can't.

"Okay, good. Now, start counting!" I hear them both run off.

I chuckle as I start counting to myself. It's completely silent. I wonder where they went anyway…

_15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20… I'm sure they've hidden by now._

I open my eyes and stand up. I don't see them anywhere. Not even their feathers. I turn and go into the dining room. I look around, but I don't see either of them. I go into the kitchen, then turn around and go upstairs.

I open the door to their room. I go into their room silently, then walk across it. I open the closet, but neither of them are in there. I go to the bed. I see half a white feather sticking out from underneath it. I smile to myself as I lay down on the ground quietly.

I lift the blanket and see Pit, not facing me, staring at the other side of the bed. I reach toward him and lightly tug on one of his long, white feathers. He yelps and whips around to me, his blue eyes wide.

"I found you." I laugh.

Move back as he comes out from underneath the bed. He laughs as well.

"You're good at this game! Have you found brother Kuro yet?" Pit climbs up onto the bed.

"No, not yet." I turn around and look for Kuro.

"You're never gonna find him. That's why he's not allowed to be the hider when we play hide and seek. He hides way to good." Pit sighs.

"Oh really?" I smile as I see some of his feathers on the floor.

"Yeah." Pit sits back, watching me.

I open the closet and look again, as it's dark and most the things in it are black, so he's probably hiding himself with his wings. I look closely and even move things, but he's not there. I stand back up normally. I turn back to Pit, who's staring at me expectantly.

"I told you, you'll never find him." He says plainly as I walk out of the room.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

Kuro comes out the closet on his hands and knees.

"Is he gone?" He asks me quietly.

I nod my head yes, so he gets up and slowly walks over to the bedroom door. He looks down the hall on either side, then goes down the hall towards Roy's room. I hear a loud scream, then a very plain 'Found you.'

I giggle as I jump off the bed and run out of the room. I see Roy holding Kuro, who is staring at the ground in shame.

"I can't believe you actually left the room Kuro! That was a horrible idea!" I run over to them.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he knew what I was doing!" Kuro whines as Roy puts him down.

"You should have known! He was looking for you! Kuro, you're not the best anymore." I inform as we walk down the hall into the living room again.

Roy is following us back down to the living room.

"Kuro, you need to learn to hide good again." I tell him.

"No, I hide just fine! He found you first!" Kuro pushes me out of the way, then runs down the stairs.

"Hey! I forgot to move my feathers! That's the only reason he found me!" I run down the stairs and purposely slam into him.

We both fall over, but neither of us is hurt.

"Pit, get off me!" He shoves me off him, then gets up and jumps on me.

"Why can't I jump on you but you can jump on me?!" I roll us over, rolling into the couch.

Kuro pulls himself out from underneath me and climbs up onto the couch. I look over as Roy sits down on the other end of the couch. I jump up and push Kuro over.

"Stop pushing me!" Kuro jumps on me, then tumbles off my back and lands in Roy's lap.

He looks up, then back at me.

"You pushed me first!" I complain as I move him off Roy's lap and sit against his stomach.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Roy puts his arm in front of Kuro as he goes to push me off him.

We both look at him as Kuro puts his hands on Roy's slightly muscled forearm. I lay my head against his chest, glaring at my twin. He sticks his tongue out at me, then jumps off Roy. We both watch as he runs back upstairs.

"Do you think I made him mad?" I ask quietly, hoping I didn't.

"Maybe. He always seems to be mad though." Roy leans against the arm of the couch, putting his arms around my stomach.

"Do you think I should go apologize? I always make him mad," I sit up on his stomach, putting my hands on his chest.

"If you want. I don't think he's mad though." I say as I put one hand on the top of his head.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

"Okay, I'm going to go apologize to him." He slips off my chest and runs up stairs.

I also get up off the couch, but slower. I make my way up stairs, then stop in front of Marth's door. I won't let Pit and Kuro in here, and I've promised myself I wouldn't go in here either to keep myself from breaking down. I have to keep taking care Pit and Kuro.

I slowly grab the door knob, then just as slowly turn it. I push the door open. The smell of the air is different from out here. It smells like Marth. I feel my heart twist. I go inside slowly, then close the door quietly.

I look up. The shades are open, but last time I checked they were closed. I go over to the window. I see a bloody hand print, making my heart jump. Whose hand print is this? I look out the window, but see nothing.

I step back slowly, then close the dark blue shades. I turn around. I almost scream, but keep it in, as I see Kuro sitting on Marth's bed. I go over to him.

"Kuro, what are you doing in here?" I ask as I sit down.

"I-I…" I notice he has tears edging his eyes and his face is a little puffy from already crying.

He's sitting under the thick, light blue blanket, Marth's pillow held tight to his chest. He's sitting right where Marth would always sleep.

"You really miss him, huh?" I sit on the edge of the bed and reach over to him.

I put my hand on his leg softly, my head getting a little cloudy from Marth's scent. He smells so amazing, but I feel like I might bursts into tears. Kuro buries his face into the pillow again, letting his tears go. He sobs uncontrollably, but it's muffled.

I move closer and lie on my side. I wrap my arms around Kuro and pull him up against me. Kuro lets go of the pillow and drapes himself over me. He cries into my neck as I hold his lower back and stroke his head.

After sometime of listening to him sob into my neck, he finally stops crying. He snivels, every once in a while whining a little. I softly pat his head, then pull him off my shoulder. I lay him down right in front of me. He looks up at me, still sniveling.

"You know, Marth cried a lot. I'd always comfort him by holding him and letting him cry on my shoulder like that. Once he was finished crying, we'd talk about why he had cried while I'd softly stroke the side of his head. He loved it. It really helped with his problems, too." I whisper as I stoke his cheek softly.

"Father, did you see the bloody hand print on the window?" He asks quietly.

"Yes. Did you see what made it?" I ask as I glance back at the window.

"No, but I noticed it when I came in. Father, can I sleep in here tonight?" Kuro asks, laying his head against my chest.

I wrap my arms around him, then look back to him. I don't know if I should say yes or not. I don't want to, but at the same time I do.

"Yeah, I guess, but don't mess with anything, and only for tonight." I sigh as he presses himself closer to me.

"Thank you father." He buries his face into my chest, holding my sides.

I stare down at him, hoping I've made the right decision with them. I'm not fit to be there parent, and especially not now. But they love me, and I love them. I will never abandon them, even if we have nowhere to go.

I hug him back tightly. It's way after lunch now, and I never made it. I lift him with me as I sit up.

"Hey Kuro? Are you hungry? I'm going to go make lunch." I tell him quietly.

"No, I just want to sleep." He whimpers.

"Okay. I'll come check on you later. I'll let Pit know you're taking a nap so he doesn't come bother you." I set him down on the bed, then stand up.

He looks up at me miserably, then lets his head fall to the side. I watch as tears slowly wet his lashes again. I reach down and stroke his cheek once more, then leave the room.

"I love you Kuro." I whisper, looking over my shoulder, as I go out the door.

"I love you too father." I barely heard his reply as I close the door.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I reach down and grab the pillow I tossed when I jumped on Roy. I pull it back up and bury my face in it again. I can't believe he's really gone. He never held my hand like he promised, I never got to say good bye, I never even got to _see_ him before he died.

I was woken by Pit cuddling up to me, trembling and crying. I couldn't see straight, everything was all blurry. All I saw was someone very large walk past, who I figured was Elis. I didn't know what was happening until Roy came and told us Marth was dead.

At that point, I was _completely_ confused. I couldn't believe that he had actually died. I still don't know how he died, or how long he had been dead. The last thing I knew was that he had a really infected cut on the back of his head.

I feel the tears dripping down the side of my face. I hold the pillow to my face tighter, muffling my crying. I roll over onto my side, then pull the blanket up to my shoulders. His soft, vanilla scent makes my heart ache as I stare at the pillow that's pressed to my face.

"Marth… I miss you." I whimper, then press myself farther down into the bed.

I let my eyes slowly close, recalling a dream I had while in the hospital. It was just after they had finishes my surgery and they gave me some medicine that put me to sleep almost instantly. I feel asleep holding father Roy's hand, listening to him whisper about how I was all better, and all we had to do was wait for Marth to get better, then we can go home and live happily again.

Well, I got better, and we are home now, but Marth never got better, and we are not happy. I miss waking up in the middle of the night and crawling into bed with him. I want to be able to feel his thin arms around my stomach as I fall asleep against him.

I want to see him, and talk to him. I want to know he's just across the hall and will hold me and comfort me no matter what. I want him. I want Marth.

"Marth, wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. I miss you, and I love you. I miss you, I love you, and I want to see you again. Please, come back to us," I snivel, feeling tears well up again.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

"I love you father." Pit smiles as he brings me some chopped carrots.

"I love you too Pit." I smile back as I take them and put them into the pot of boiling water.

"You know, Kuro was talking and _smiling_ in his sleep a couple days ago." Pit goes back to the vegetables he was cutting.

"Oh really? What was he talking about?" I ask interestedly.

"You and Marth. When he woke up, he told me about his dream, and he said you and Marth had gotten _married_. He said you two were so happy, no matter what happened, you would always smile when you looked at him. Then Kuro said 'Marth is so beautiful, I want to marry him. I can't let father marry him because I want to.'" Pit giggles at the end.

"Kuro wants to marry Marth? Well, if he was older I guess he could, but he doesn't have to worry about me and him getting married." I stare down into the boiling water.

"Why? Well, I know _why_." Pit sounds a little depressed now.

"That and I don't love Marth. We're only friends. He doesn't love me, I don't love him." I sigh, then stir the noodles and carrots.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think so." The small angel carries chopped celery over to me, so I take it.

"Why do you think that?" I ask as I put the celery into the pot.

"Because. He told me not to tell you, but Marth was _in love_ with you. He _loved_ you. _A lot_." Pit looks at me seriously.

"Really? Wow. I never would have known." I state as I stir the soup.

"Yeah. He really loved you. Just like me. I really love you." Pit moves closer and hugs my legs.

I put the large spoon down and kneel in front of him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he does the same to me. We hug, then pull away a little. He smiles happily at me. It makes me so happy to know they love me as much as I love them. I love knowing they enjoy being my children. I just wish _my_ father could meet them.

"So, tell me Pit, how have you been enjoying living with me as your father?" I ask as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I love it! You are the best parent anyone could ever want! Brother Kuro thinks so too. We both love you, and we love living with you. You've taught us a lot and you care of us. But my favorite is that you will actually play with us. And that you love us. I don't know, it's kind of hard to decide which I like better," Pit suddenly looks confused.

"Well you don't have to pick. I love playing with you two. So, weird question, but was there someone named Eliwood in heaven?" I ask, as I want to know if he's an angel or not.

"Eliwood? I don't know. We didn't know many people." Pit shrugs.

"Oh. Okay." I sigh and look down.

"Aw, don't be sad father." Pit moves closer and wrap his arms around my neck.

He hugs me tight, pressing his cheek to mine. "I'm sure who ever Eliwood is fine and is an angel."

I softly rub his back, then press my nose into his hair. I let my eyes slowly close. The tears threaten to well up, but I hold them back. I really hope Pit is right and Eliwood is in heaven. Pit lets go of my neck and looks back at me.

He leans back in my arms, so I hold him up. I hear him giggle a little. I smile at him, putting Eliwood's whereabouts to the back of my mind. Pit reaches up and softly tangles his fingers in my hair.

"I like your hair. It's so soft and spiky." Pit giggles as he runs his fingers through my hair a couple times.

I smile as I watch him intently stare at my ginger hair. He looks back to me.

"Father, how come everyone here has weird colored hair? I mean, you have red hair, Ike had blue hair, Marth had blue hair, and Ephriam has green hair, so does Elis. And then me and Kuro have black and brown hair. Everyone in Skyworld had blonde, black or brown hair. Well, except for the goddess. She had green hair. I haven't seen anyone with that color hair here." Pit asks.

"I don't know. I guess that's just how our hair is." I shrug, then stand up.

I turn to the stove and stir the soup. I hear Pit run off. I sigh, disappointed he left. I hear him return minutes later. I feel something tug on my shirt, so I look down. Much to my surprise, it's Kuro.

"Pit said you wanted to talk to me?" He tips his head to the side questioningly.

"No…" I reply slowly.

His eyes get wide and he looks up at the stair case. He suddenly turns and runs up the stairs, looking rather angry. I hear him yell something, then Pit laughing. The small white winged angel runs downstairs, followed by his red eyed twin.

"Father, can we go outside later?" Pit asks, staring up at me pleadingly.

"Maybe. You need to eat lunch first." I reply.

"Okay." Pit turns around and jumps on Kuro.

They both fall down, but get back up quickly. They chase each other off into the living room, then back up stairs to their room. I turn back to the stove and finish the soup. Once it's done, I pour three bowls of it, then go out into the dining room. I put a bowl down at three of the chairs.

Once I finish putting them down, I start up the stairs toward Pit and Kuro's room. I get to the door and hear voices. I stop and listen to them.

"Kuro! Get that away from me! Oh, that's so gross!" I hear Pit whine.

"It's not gross, it's cool!" Kuro replies, then I hear a thud.

"Keep it away!" Pit yells.

I open the door and go inside. I see Pit standing on his toes, backed into a corner. Kuro is standing in front of him, holding his hand out.

"Kuro what are you doing?" I ask as I go over to them.

He turns around, holding his hand out to me. He's holding a large, fuzzy jumping spider in his hand.

"Kuro let that go. Don't play with spiders." I tell him, then look at Pit.

"Father, he said he was going to put it on me!" Pit cries, then runs toward me.

He jumps up onto me, pressing his face into my chest. He's not actually crying, but he is faking to make Kuro feel bad. I laugh as I pick up Pit, then watch Kuro put the spider out the window.

"Come on Kuro, lunch is ready." I chuckle, then go down stairs.

I hear Kuro following me.

"Pit? Brother Pit, I wasn't _really_ gonna put the spider on you," Kuro says shyly.

"Liar! You've put spiders on me before!" Pit whines.

"Well, that one would have jumped off anyway, it's was a jumping spider." Kuro looks down at the ground in shame.

"Eww! I don't want spiders jumping off me! I don't want spiders near me! I don't want them to jump on me either!" Pit complains, then runs over to the dinner table as I put him down.

Kuro follows him, but slower. I walk behind him. They climb up into a chair. I watch as Kuro stares down into the bowl, then starts eating quickly. Pit eats more civilly, giving his brother disgusted looks after every bite he takes.

I sit and stare at the bowl I put where Marth always sits. Pit notices, but doesn't bring any attention to it. I still don't understand why Marth had to die. Why him? Why couldn't I have gone in his place? No, I know why. I _need_ to be here for Pit and Kuro. They've lost enough in their life; they don't need to lose their father again.

"Father, so, can we go outside? We ate all our lunch." I hear Kuro's pleading voice.

"Yeah! Pleeeaaaase!?" Pit draws out the please.

I look up and see them both standing at the other end of the table, their bowls cleaned up. I smile, then stand up. I watch then jump up excitedly. It's the weekend, and they have school tomorrow, so I know they're trying to get as much time playing as possible.

I clean up the bowl I left for Marth. I hear Pit and Kuro laughing quietly as I go back out into dining room. I walk over to them, then over to the staircase. I look back, hearing their talking and laughing stop abruptly.

They both are watching me, their mouths open and eyes wide in sadness. I laugh quietly.

"I'll take you outside, but you two need your jackets. It's cold outside." I smile.

"Oh!" Pit and Kuro run past me and into their room.

I get up the stairs and go to go into my room, but stop and go into Marth's room instead. I look around, then grab his jacket. It's blue, of course, and extremely warm. It was mine, but I gave it to him for when Ike locked him outside in the middle of winter and I wasn't there.

I put it on, smiling at his lingering scent. I leave the room, closing the door behind me. I see Pit coming out of the room, wearing his fuzzy black coat. I see Kuro at the bottom of the stairs, already wearing his dark grey coat.

"Pit, why are you wearing Kuro's coat and he's wearing yours?" I ask as we go down the stairs together.

"Why are you wearing Marth's?" He eyes the blue coat suspiciously.

"Ah, good point." I chuckle lightly.

"But I'm wearing his because it was the first one I grabbed, because I thought it was mine, and he said it was his, _as he was putting mine on_." Pit huffs as we go down stairs.

"Oh it's not like it bothers you." I play push him, but he doesn't fall over, or even move.

"Maybe it does!" He sticks his tongue out at me, then presses against my leg, trying to push me over.

He gives up trying to push me over and runs over to the front door. I watch as Kuro follows him. We go outside. It's snowing lightly. I watch Kuro push Pit into the snow, then run towards the large pine tree in the middle of the yard.

"Hey!" Pit whines as he gets up and chases after Kuro.

I watch as they chase each other and throw snow balls. I look away, listening to them laugh, and Pit's whining when Kuro gets him with a snow ball. I let my eyes close slowly. The snow is falling on me, but I ignore it.

I don't hear Pit and Kuro anymore, so I open my eyes and look over to where they were again. They both are staring at me, their eyes wide in shock. Just as I go to stand up, something falls down on top of me.

I gasp as I fall over, hearing a low groan of pain. I open my eyes and look down. I feel my heart skip a beat as I see the familiar light blue hair.

"Marth!" I gasp, then pull him up into my lap as I sit up.

I roll him over and stare down at him. His eyes are closed, but he's obviously alive. He doesn't look like he's in any better condition than when he was in the hospital. Pit and Kuro run over to me, staring down at Marth with teary eyes.

"Marth, you're alive!" Kuro cries.

I quickly stand up and rush into the house. He's freezing from the snow, and his hair is matted with blood. He looks dead, but I can feel his chest slowly rising and falling with each shaky breath he takes. I hear Pit and Kuro close the door, then follow me up the stairs and into his room.

I quickly lay him down on his bed, then turn around. I see Pit and Kuro standing in the door way, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Please, bring me a wet towel." I ask, then watch as they both run off.

I turn back around to Marth. I watch as his head falls to the side, his eyes barely open. I quickly move over to him, then cup his face in my hands.

"Marth, can you hear me?" I whisper.

I watch as he looks up at me, but doesn't say anything or move. I lean down and hug him tight, almost out of breath from the fact that he's still alive. I feel tears well up and stream down my cheeks.

"Marth, I can't believe you're alive," I press my cheek to his bloody one.

Pit and Kuro come back in, Kuro carrying a wet towel, like I had asked for. He comes over to me and holds it up. I take it, smiling in thanks. I turn back to Marth. I sit down, then reach toward him and softly stroke his cheek with the towel, cleaning the blood off him.

I watch as he closes his eyes, probably enjoying it compared to the freezing snow outside. I turn to the two angels huddled beside the bed in fear.

"I know you're just as worried as I am, but please leave. I need to properly clean him up. I'll let you back inside when I'm finished." I ask quietly, as I don't want to completely strip him in front of them.

They look at each other, then at Marth. I watch as they reluctantly get up and leave. Kuro looks over his shoulder at Marth, then closes the door behind them. I look back to Marth.

"Alright, I'm going to bring you into the bathroom and just give you a bath, okay?" I tell the prince quietly as I pick him up carefully, then bring him into the bathroom.

I close the door behind me, then carefully set Marth down against the bathtub. I turn the water on, making sure it's hot, then turn back to Marth. He's staring at me.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I ask as I start slowly undoing his shirt.

He shakes his head no extremely slowly. I smile in relief, then remove his shirt and under shirt. I slowly lift him as I take off the rest of his clothes. Once he's completely naked, I lift him up and gradually lower him into the bath.

I hear him groan, but figure it's just from how hot the water is. I set him down, then stare at him in a mixture of relief, fear and confusion. He looks up at me pleadingly.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I kneel beside the tub.

I reach forward and softly caress his cheek. He leans into the touch miserably. I lean closer and cup his face in my hands.

"Marth, I missed you so much. We all did. But I'm so confused. The doctor said you were dead. I _watched_ you bleed to death. _How_ are you still alive, and how did you get here?" I inquire, softly stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"I didn't die. I only fell unconscious. I woke up a day ago, and realized you were all gone. I left that night. I'm sure they're all wondering where I went. I came right back here." His voice is extremely hoarse and it sounds painful to talk.

"Marth, I…" I sigh.

Why would he leave? He has a better chance of dying if he's here than if he had stayed there! Does he _want_ to die? I lean closer and softly kiss his cheek, then brush his hair out of his face.

"I really missed you Roy. I was so scared when I woke up and you were all gone. You abandoned me there, believing I was dead." He sounds as if he might cry now.

"I know, I'm so sorry." My voice is just as quiet as his as I lean closer and kiss his forehead.

I pull away, then take off his jacket. I then remove the rest of my clothes. I look down at Marth. He's watching me quietly. Once I'm completely naked, I get in the bathtub with him. He stares at me, his face red, as I press against his side for his comfort.

I wrap my arms around his stomach, lay my head against his shoulder and carefully drape one of my legs over his. I just can't believe that he's actually alive. I thought for sure that he was really dead. They said he was dead, I _watched_ him bleed to death in front of me, how is he alive?

"Roy, will you take care of me?" I hear Marth ask quietly as I softly rub his stomach with my thumb.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I will." I turn my head and softly press my cheek to his.

"They stitched up the cut on the back of my head. They didn't clean it though." Marth informs me as he lays his head against mine.

"That's a good thing, I guess. Now all I have to do is clean you up." I smile at him as I gently caress his other cheek.

"Roy," He sighs quietly.

I look up at him, watching as his eyes close slowly. I lean closer and nuzzle his cheek. I feel his hot tears wet my cheeks as well as his. I look at him, then lay my head back down.

"Why are you crying? Do you hurt anywhere?" I ask, softly rubbing his flat chest.

"It's just… Roy, I missed you so much. I was terrified when I woke up and everyone was gone." He turns carefully and wraps his arms around me.

I hug back, knowing that he's telling the complete truth. Marth wouldn't lie. He _can't_ lie. He's just too honest, and pure, no matter how much of a horrid past he has.

"Don't worry about a thing Marth. You're safe here with me again. I'll protect you. That's what friends do, right?" I pull away and smile at him sincerely.

"Yeah," He looks down, suddenly embarrassed.

"Marth, I need to clean the back of your head, so please sit up." I also sit up, helping him do the same.

He watches me stand up, his gaze avoiding my crotch, then watches as I move behind him. I sit down and pull him closer to me. I reach down and get a handful of water, then softly pour it over his head. This is going to be a lot harder than just starting the shower and doing it like that.

I pick him up, watching his head fall back to look at me. I smile, then pull the drain and start the shower. I watch as he looks down and watches the water go down the drain. I smile, but put him down. He almost falls over, so I quickly hold him up.

"Sorry, I should have figured you couldn't stand well." I apologize, then help him get steady.

He looks over his shoulder at me as I turn the shower head so it's facing him. I watch him close his eyes and groan. I wrap one arm around his stomach, then turn him around to me. I hug him, then start carefully combing through his bloody hair.

I feel my stomach turn as I watch the blood from his hair drip down his body. I pull him up against me and continue to comb through his hair. I get an extremely small amount of shampoo, in case it hurts his stitches.

I feel him wrap his arms around my stomach as I slowly massage the back of his head and clean his normally beautiful blue hair. I softly kiss the top of his head where there aren't any bubbles. I move him back under the water and rinse his hair clean.

"There you go. Now your hair is all clean again." I smile down at him as he stares miserably up at me.

"Roy, I'm so dizzy…" I watch as he lays his head down on my chest again, groaning in pain.

I pick him up, holding him bridal style. I turn the shower off as I step out of the bathtub. I look down at Marth, forcing a smile back as I see him holding his head cutely. I smile, then grab a towel on my way out of the bathroom.

I drape the towel over his 'lower' parts, then completely wrap it around his waist. I then carefully set him down on his bed. I go back into the bathroom and wrap a towel around my waist. Once I'm finished, I go back to Marth.

"Marth, are you hungry?" I ask the prince, who is now sitting up, holding his head.

"No." He groans.

I sit down beside him and pull him up against me. I know he is, but he probably just said no incase he gets sick. He turns and presses his head into my chest. I start thinking about earlier and how Pit told me Marth loves me. Is that true? Does Marth really love me?

I look down at him. His eyes are tightly closed, and one of his hands is on his head. I can't believe that I'm actually holding the same person I watched bleed out in front of me days ago. My pain and guilt of him being dead is completely gone.

"Marth if I ever proposed marriage to you, would you accept?" I ask quietly as I stroke the back of his head, avoiding his stitches.

He looks up at me in shock. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open, but he doesn't say anything.

"I-I don't know…" He replies quietly.

"You don't know? Is it more towards Yes, or no?" I lower my voice to his volume.

"Yes," He looks away, his face red.

"Oh. Well, first off, I wouldn't ever propose to you, and second, why have you kept it a secret this whole time?" I demand, watching him turn around to me, his eyes wide in hurt.

"I kept it a secret because I knew you loved Ike. I also knew you'd never love me, and if you ever said it, I knew it'd be a lie." He explains quietly.

"Marth," I try to sooth him, but I know I shouldn't have asked him like that.

This just might be the worst mistake I've ever made. I watch Marth lay down carefully, facing away from me. I put my hand on his side softly.

"Marth, it's not like that, I really shouldn't have said it like that." I admit, moving a little closer.

"No, the way you said it was just fine. Plenty blunt, and it got your point across just fine." His voice is edged with pain.

"But Marth, I'm not trying to hurt you,"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have lied when you asked if I would say yes. Maybe you shouldn't have asked at all!" He sits up quickly and whips around to me.

I can clearly see the hurt and rage burning in his eyes. I shrink back, wishing I never would have remembered Pit saying that to me.

"I'm sorry Marth." I whisper.

"Sorry is not going to cut it! Roy, you've known how I feel about you. How could you possibly think that it's a good idea, just as soon as I came back from the hospital, to lie about something like that? You said it so plainly too! You can't just play around with people's love for no reason! Why would you do that to me?" I watch as tears come and wet his thick lashes.

I pull myself out from underneath him, then go over to the door. I can feel his bright cobalt stare on me, wondering why I lied to him like I did.

"So that's it? You're not going to answer me?" I hear Marth ask, and I know his tears are streaming down his cheeks now.

"I-I'll come check on you soon. Try to get as much rest as possible." I tell him quietly, then go out the door.

I go into my room and get dressed. Afterward, I put the towel on the edge of my bed. I leave my room and go down the hall.

I see the door to Pit and Kuro's room wide open. The two angels are sitting on the bed, cuddled up to each other. They look like they might be asleep. I go into their room and close the door. They don't look up at me, so I crawl across the bed and lay down against them.

-Marth's P.O.V.-

I stare at the door in disbelief. _Why would he do something like that?_ I think to myself as I lay down carefully. I pull my blanket up to my shoulders, then press y face into my pillow.

Maybe I'll go pay Elis a nice, _long_ visit. Perhaps, for the rest of my miserable life.

-Later, About Midnight –

"Huh?" I lift my head and look around.

I don't see anything in my room. It's completely silent. I sit up, stretching and yawning. I slept a lot longer than I had intended, but I'm sure Elis wouldn't mind me showing up right now. I get up out of bed, remembering that I never got dressed.

The towel falls off my waist. I look down, my face slightly red. I pick up the towel and hold it tightly to my waist. I look back up again and feel my heart skip a beat. I see Roy staring at me in the doorway. His face is red.

"O-oh, R-Roy, I didn't see you there." I stutter, trying to push the urge to punch him in the face back.

"I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know it doesn't mean anything, but…" He looks away again.

"Please get out Roy. I need to get dressed." I sigh, then go over to the dresser.

"I…" I hear the door open, then close again.

I look over my shoulder to the door. I ignore my lingering anger and get my clothes. I get dressed quickly, then look over. I put my jacket on and make sure to put the hood on. I grab my sword, then start to leave my room. I go down the hall and down the stairs. Once I get up to the front door, I stifle a yelp as I'm slammed into the wall.

I groan in pain and look over my shoulder. I see Roy glaring at me, his cobalt eyes on fire with rage. I push back a little, then manage to turn around and face him.

"What are you doing Roy? Get off me!" I demand, pushing on his chest, making sure to keep the back of my head away from the wall.

"No. I will not let you leave. You will stay here, and I will take care of you. You can't leave, you're hurt." His voice is quiet, but I can clearly tell that he doesn't really know what he's doing.

"Roy, I'm just going back to Elis. Obviously I'm not wanted here. I know Elis will want me, so I'm just helping you out and leaving." I push harder on him, but he's much stronger than I am.

He presses himself to me harder, crushing me in between him and the wall. I push harder, feeling fear rise in my throat.

"Roy, please, that hurts! Get off!" I plea as I push on him more.

He reaches up, and making my heart stop, grabs a handful of my hair and slams my head back against the wall. I hold in a sharp cry of pain as a splitting pain shoots through the back of my head. I clutch his arms tightly, my fingertips digging into his soft skin.

Finally, I can't keep it back and I scream in pain. Roy looks up quickly, his eyes wide. He realizes what he did and he quickly wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Marth! I forgot about your head, I'm so sorry!" He cries into my chest as I slump over him, holding the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry," I hear him apologize over and over as he rubs my back tenderly.

I pull my hands away from my head and look at them. They're stained with blood. I go back to holding my head, listening to Roy repeatedly apologize into my chest.

"Please Roy, let me go." I beg, holding my tears back best I can.

He sits up, staring at me in sorrow. He moves closer to me as I feel my tears reluctantly well up and stream down my cheeks. I continue to hold my head, but the shorter ginger reaches up and puts his hands on mine.

"I'm so sorry. I know I keep hurting you, but I don't mean anything by it. I don't mean it at all. I'm sorry." He whispers, staring into my eyes.

He looks over as we hear one of the stairs creak. Pit and Kuro are both standing against the wall, watching us in confusion. I'm suddenly picked up and draped over his shoulder, then carried across then living room.

"Pit, Kuro, go on back to bed. I'm just bringing Marth back to his room. Everything is fine." Roy smiles, then starts up the stairs and goes back into my room.

Once we go inside, he drops me on my bed. I land on my back and bounce a little, but I soon sit up. Roy is staring at me sincerely.

"Go away, Roy. You've hurt me enough." I glare at him as I turn away.

"No. I refuse to leave." I hear Roy say defiantly.

I turn back to him.

"Why? Can't you tell I'm already in enough pain? I don't need you sit here and give me your fake apologies." I growl at him.

"Because I know if I do, you'll try to leave again. I won't let you leave. We've always been together, and since you aren't dead, we will continue to be together." Roy comes closer and sits on the edge of my bed. "I don't want to lose you, Marth. You, Pit and Kuro are the only things I have left in the world. Everyone else is gone. Please, don't leave me."

"Roy, you completely lied to me and practically ripped my heart apart, then you slammed my head against the wall. What makes you think I _want_ to stay? If I want to go back to my real home, then let me. At least Elis will want me there." I snap, feeling hot blood slowly trickle down the back of my head and down my neck.

"I know, but you mean so much to me. I can't just let you go." He moves closer and sympathetically wraps his arms around me. "What can I do to make you understand that I'm really sorry?" He slowly comes closer and lays his head against my shoulder.

"Roy, I understand how it feels to be alone, and I know how it feels to lose everyone and everything, but it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'm just going home." I tell him, calming down slightly and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But your home is here! Don't you remember helping me buy this house, and moving in with me? This is _our_ home! We live here, together! You have no other home but with me, here." His voice is still shaky with his crying.

"No, I do have another home, and that's with my father. Elis _needs_ to know that I'm alive before he tries to kill himself again." I insist, but I know he'll still disagree.

"Marth, fine. Your home is not with me, but mine is with you. And if home is where your heart is, then I'll die without you. I can't live unless I have you with me. Marth, I was practically dead when you were gone. I couldn't handle the fact that you were dead, and now that you're alive, and with me again, I can't let you go! I can't put myself, Pit or Kuro through that again." He pulls himself into my lap and presses himself against me.

"Roy…" I sigh, staring down at his spiky red hair.

"Please, Marth. Stay. That's all I ask of you. I'll take care of you, and you know it." His voice is no more than a whisper as he silently cries into my chest.

"I…" Am I really going to stay? What if Elis kills himself? What if Roy starts acting really weird and hurts me again? I don't want my heart to be torn apart, but at the same time, I don't want my father to die. "Fine. I'll stay. But under one condition."

Roy looks up at me hopefully. "What is it?" He asks quickly.

"You need to leave me alone for the rest of the night, and all of tomorrow. Don't even come to check on me. Just leave me alone, and I'll stay." I demand.

He stares at me in silence for almost a minute, when he finally answers. "Okay. If that's what'll make you stay, then I'll do it." He climbs carefully out of my lap, then gets off my bed.

"At least let me clean the blood off the back of your head." Roy demands.

"Fine." I sigh as I stare down at my lap.

He goes into the bathroom, then comes back out with a wet washcloth. I lower my head more as he comes closer to me. He kneels on the bed and puts his hand on my back to keep him up. I feel him softly clean the blood of my neck.

"Roy, why did you- Ah!" I yelp as he accidently presses down on the stitches, making it burn painfully.

"I'm sorry!" I hear Roy apologize quickly, then he starts extremely gently cleaning the blood up. "Um, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it Roy." I sigh as I lay down on my stomach.

"O-okay." He mumbles, then stands up off my bed once he's done cleaning my head.

"Thank you, Roy." I look over at him as I move one hand under my chin.

He stares down at me, then takes my blanket and pulls it up to my shoulders. I give him a grateful smile as he softly pets my bangs.

"I know you want me to leave you alone, but I'm just so happy you're still alive." Roy pulls his hand away and backs up slightly.

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you, but you really hurt me. You will always be my friend, and my home will always be with you." I admit quietly as he half smiles at me.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Thank you, Marth, for forgiving me. Good night. I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Roy stares at me solemnly, then leaves the room.

I watch the door close, before I lay my head down and fall asleep again.

-Five Days Later. That's not how long he slept, it's just how far ahead I'm skipping.-

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I watch, with Kuro standing beside me, as Marth leans over his horse's neck and hugs her. His head is almost completely healed, and he finally convinced Roy to let him go outside. He's taking his horse and going out into the woods.

I still can't believe Marth wanted to leave. He was leaving in the middle of the night, when Roy thought something was really wrong and went down stairs. He forced Marth to stay, almost literally forcing him to. Me and Kuro came down and saw Roy pinning Marth to the wall, so close to him that it looked like they were pressed together.

At first, we thought they might have been kissing, but when I saw that Marth was crying, I knew that Roy had done something bad to him. When Roy brought Marth back upstairs, I saw a large blood smear on the wall from the back of Marth's head. I never asked either of them about it, as I was afraid of their answer or if they'd get mad.

"Marth, please be careful," Kuro whimpers as he presses to my side.

"Don't worry Kuro. I'll be fine." Marth smiles as he sits back on his horse. "Do either of you want to go with me?"

"I do!" I jump up, accidentally pushing Kuro away from me.

Marth smiles, then looks at Roy. I also look at him.

"Please father? Can I go?" I beg, my eyes wide and pleading.

"Alright, alright. You make sure Marth doesn't hurt himself." Roy smiles, then moves over to his horse and saddles him.

"Okay! I will! I'll make sure you're safe, okay Marth?" I run over to Marth and wrap my arms around his leg.

I softly rub my cheek against his leg, then look up at him.

"Alright, go on." He laughs quietly while gesturing towards Roy's horse.

I let go and run over to the horse. I climb up onto the saddle, then grab the reins.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I watch as Marth walks his horse out of the stable, then waits for Pit outside. I walk out of the stable and up to Marth. I put my hand softly on his thigh. He looks down at me questioningly.

"Please be careful. You've been hurt enough." I whisper, but I know he heard me.

"Don't worry Roy. I'll be fine." He smiles at me, but I know I'll still worry about both of them.

"Jeez father, don't make this all sappy. You know he'll be fine! Yuck! Romance is so gross." Pit sticks his tongue out as he comes up beside us.

Marth's face turns bright red, and I notice him avoiding looking at me. I feel so bad about not loving him as well. I mean, he's gorgeous, but I just don't love him, and I don't know why.

"Well, be careful, and Pit, I love you." I move my hand from Marth's thigh and turn to Pit.

"I love you too father!" He smiles.

He looks so cute on the horse, especially since the horse is so much bigger than him. I look back to Marth, watching as he starts walking his horse out into the woods. Pit quickly follows him. I turn around and see Kuro watching them as well, looking as if he's about to burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask sympathetically as I pick him up.

"Nothing." He looks down, his voice quiet.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to cry." I point out as I carry him back into the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighs as he lets himself fall onto my shoulder.

I feel him softly finger the seams on my coat as I move over to the couch. I set him down, then stand straight up again. He looks up at me, his clear, crimson eyes wide as I stare right back down at him. He's so adorable, I'm so happy he's _my_ son.

I lean down and softly push his hair out of his face. I can't tell what he's thinking by just looking at him.

"If something's wrong you can always tell me. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. I'm always willing to listen if you have something to say, okay?" I assure him quietly.

He reaches up and puts his hands on my shoulders. I lean closer and softly kiss his forehead, then fix his hair.

"Father, Pit told you about the dream I had, didn't he?" Kuro asks almost silently.

"What dream?" I ask as I sit beside him.

"The one where you and Marth got married. Pit told you, didn't he?" Kuro sounds a little angry, but he doesn't actually get angry.

"Oh. Yes, he did. Was he not supposed to?" I softly wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"No, he wasn't, because I accidentally told him that I wanted to get married to Marth." Kuro sighs as he leans against me.

"Do you want to marry Marth?" I question.

He doesn't answer, but he doesn't have to. I already know he does.

"A little. Please don't tell him though." Kuro whimpers as he presses himself closer to me in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Kuro. I won't. I understand why you want to though. Isn't he just so beautiful?" I chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, he is, but that's not the only reason I want to marry him. He's so sweet, and I feel bad for everything he's been through. And, of course, because of how beautiful he is, and because he's so nice to me and something about him just makes me feel so happy." Kuro sighs dreamily as he wraps his arms tightly around my stomach.

"Alright. Go play, I've got something to do." I smile as he sits up off me.

I watch as he slips off the couch and slowly walks up stairs. I go into the laundry room and start a load of laundry. I switch the clean cloths into the dryer to dry, then grab the hamper I just put the dried clothes into.

Okay, maybe I'll have Kuro help me fold the laundry. It'll give him something to do, and give me someone to talk to. As I'm walking past the stairs, I stop and look up the stairs.

"Kuro! Can you help me with the laundry?" I call up the stairs, knowing he's in his room.

After a minute, the door opens and Kuro sticks his head out.

"What?" He asks, not coming any farther out if his room.

"Want to help me fold the laundry?" I reply.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," He calls as he closes the door.

I wonder what he was doing anyways. Probably fuming because Marth took Pit into the woods with him and left Kuro here. It's not that he didn't want to bring Kuro; Kuro never said he wanted to go.

I move over to the couch and sit down. I dump all the laundry out of the hamper onto the couch beside me. I start picking a shirt up when I hear a door open, then close. Afterwards, Kuro comes down zipping his pants up. I look at him questioningly.

"Did you just get out of the shower or something?" I ask.

That may have been why he didn't come all the way out of his door. He climbs up onto the couch and moves to the free spot next to me. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah." He looks back to the table in front of us.

I shrug and put the shirt down in front of him. I don't even notice that his hair isn't wet and he wasn't in there long enough to have even taken a shower.

"Yours." He starts folding it as I get more clothes.

He puts his clothes in one pile, Pit's in another, then mine and Marth's also in separate piles. I keep handing him clothes, telling him who's they are.

"So, are you mad because Marth took Pit with him and not you? Pit's…" I ask to make conversation, handing him some of Pit's pants.

"Not really," He says plainly as he folds them and puts them in Pit's pile of clothes.

"You seemed mad when they left. Marth's." I hand him Marth's white undershirt.

I don't notice him sit and stare at it before folding it and putting it in his pile. I haven't been giving him anyone's underwear, because that would just be awkward, so I have all of them in a pile beside me.

"No, it gives me some peace and quiet." He folds a shirt of his that I just handed to him.

"Yeah, Pit's a bit hyper, but it would seem that you were angry that Pit was going and you weren't." I point out again.

"Well I just don't see why he always gets to go and I don't. I always have to sit here, alone, with nothing to do while Pit goes out and has fun with Marth or goes into town with you." Kuro complains.

"You never ask or seem like you want to go anywhere with us." I give him one of his shirts.

"Well I do want to go. I want to go with Marth when he goes outside with his horse, and I want to go with you to the market." I look down at Kuro, handing him the last pair of pants in the pile.

"Speak up when we're going then Kuro. You can't expect us to read your mind." I lean over the table, pushing it out so we can stand up.

"I would, but I always think you or Marth will think I'm being clingy." Kuro sighs as he carefully gathers his and Pit's clothes so they don't get unfolded.

"Will you put all the clothes away for me? I need to go do something." I start towards the front door.

"Fine." I hear Kuro mumble.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I bring mine and Pit's clothes upstairs to our room, then go into our room. I move over to the dresser, eyeing the bed, in which the sheets I have yet to change, especially before Pit gets back. The recent memories come back to me, making me blush as I think of how I had touched myself, thinking of Marth the entire time.

I shake the thought and put our clothes away. I go back down stairs and scoop Roy's clothes up off the table. I run back up stairs, then into Roy's room. I put them in his dresser, then run back down stairs. I grab all of Marth's clothes and go upstairs. I wait outside his door for a minute.

I don't really want to put his clothes away, but I go into his room anyway. I go to his dresser, then open it. I put his clothes away, then turn around to the door. I close it quietly, unsure when Roy, Marth, or Pit will be back.

I go back over to the dresser and open it again. I grab his white undershirt, then sit down against the dresser. I hold it under my nose, taking a deep breath. No matter how many times we wash his clothes they always smell like him, but that's okay, because I love the way he smells.

My face gets red, despite the fact that all my blood's rushing down 'south'. I know angels do the pick one person to be their soul mate thing, but if Pit is really mine, then why do I feel like his about Marth? Why do I get so horny just thinking about him?

I stand up, not wanting to be in here when Marth gets back. My legs are a little shaky, but I ignore it. I turn around to put his shirt back, and notice a pair of his underwear. I sit and stare at them for a minute, biting my lip, trying not to take them with me back to my room.

I give in and grab his underwear. I put the small, dark blue pair of underwear into my pocket, feeling very guilty about doing this. I close the drawer, turn around, and sit down where I was sitting before. What am I thinking? Have I really decided to steal a pair of Marth's underwear? What am I going to do with them? What if Roy or Marth finds them? Or _worse_, what if _Pit_ finds them?

I groan as my cock tries to stand up, but my pants are keeping it down. I reach into my pocket and take the underwear out. I look at them, feeling pre-cum sliding down the side of my cock. I bring them closer to my face, taking a deep breath. They smell just like him, as I expected.

I feel my face flush more as I reach my hand into my pants and grab my cock. I never thought I'd be able to actually see his underwear, let alone do this. I keep stroking my member, feeling a familiar pressure build up in my stomach. I close my eyes and let my head fall back as I continue to caress myself, thinking its Marth stroking me.

I come unexpectedly, forcing a loud moan out of me. I hope no one was outside the door when I did that. I pull my hand out of my pants and look at it. It's completely covered in cum. I groan and go to stand up, but my legs are too weak to stand.

I look down at his dark blue underwear. I bring my come covered hand up and grab the underwear. Not thinking, I move them closer and lick the thin fabric, feeling my cock spring up again. Before I can convince myself to do anything else, I quickly shove more of his underwear into my mouth.

-Marth's P.O.V.-

"Marth, does your head or stomach ever hurt?" I hear Pit ask as we ride our horses down the slope from the cliff top.

"Yes, sometimes, why?" I reply.

"Oh, I was just wondering, because Kuro said it's still hard for him to breathe sometimes and that it's painful to breathe. Hey, how come you don't let Kuro sleep in your room anymore?" He asks another question.

"Because he takes up to much room." I lie.

Well, it's only partially a lie. The other part is because I wake up with him on top of me with an erection, and other times, I'll wake up with his hand in my pants or under my shirt. I would never tell Pit about that though.

"Yeah, sometimes he shoves me off the bed in his sleep." Pit sighs.

"Why don't you just get back on the bed and shove him off?" I look over at him.

"Because I'm the nice one. He's the one who shoves people." Pit looks up at me.

"You both are nice. I don't know what you're talking about. You both are so sweet." I smile, tipping my head to the side, even though Kuro can be an asshole sometimes.

"No, you're sweet Marth. You never get angry with anybody, but at the same time, I never see you happy either. How come you're never happy? Don't me and Kuro make you happy? Does Roy make you happy? I know Mr. Elis used to make you happy, does he still do?" The small angel sounds almost sad.

"Uhh…" I look away, not wanting to answer that question.

"I'll try extra hard to make you happy from now on okay Marth? I don't like seeing you sad all the time." I hear him reassure me.

"You go ahead and try." I mumble.

"What?" I know Pit is looking at me.

"Nothing." I smile cheerfully at him.

"Oh, okay. Look! The house!" Pit yelps happily.

I smile, then we both walk the horses down to the stable. Once we get to it, we get off our horses. After leading them back into their stalls we both go into the house. I don't see Roy or Kuro, but figure they're in their rooms.

I watch as Pit walks past me and plops down on the couch tiredly. I smile as I go over and sit down next to him. He leans towards me and lies on my shoulder. I hug him, then turn and lay down on the couch. He climbs up on me, lying down on my side. He looks really tired.

"Just realizing how tired you are?" I tease, then softly tug at his hair.

He giggles quietly. We both smile as he reaches forward and gently paws at my cheek how he does all the time.

"Marth, who's more annoying, me or Kuro?" He asks.

"Honest answer?" I eye him suspiciously.

"No, I wanted you to lie." He scoffs playfully.

"You both can be annoying." I admit.

"No, I think Kuro is the most annoyingist."

"Annoyingist isn't even a real word Pit." I point out.

"Exactly! That makes Kuro more annoying, because I used my imagination to come up with that word, and all Kuro does is sit and stare at people and things." Pit huffs.

"I don't think it works that way," I doubt him.

"Well that's because you're old."

"Hey! I'm not that old!" I try to stifle a laugh.

"Well you're older than me," Pit shrugs.

"So if someone's older than you that makes them old?"

"Yes."

"No it doesn't." I antagonize him.

"Yes it does." He repeats.

"Oh yeah? Then explain how it works." I challenge.

"Oh… Umm," Pit looks away, knowing I've won the argument.

I just smile in victory, while he looks down in shame. He suddenly looks back at me.

"Marth, where did you come from?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" His question throws me off.

"Well, I know angels are born when a human dies, but how is a human born?" He tips his head to the side.

"Uhh…"

"Pit, you don't need to be asking Marth questions like that." We both look over as we hear Roy's voice.

He sounded angry for some reason. He _looks_ angry. I wonder why he's so mad.

"Pit, get off him." He demands as he walks towards the stairs.

"But I like laying on-"

"Just do it." Roy snaps before going upstairs.

I softly stroke the back of his head as he looks down at me in confusion. He slips off me, then stares at the ground.

"Marth, why is he angry with me?" Pit whines, sounding like he might cry.

I sit up and hug him, then look down at him.

"It's not that he's angry with you, he's just angry in general." I softly pet his head again.

Pit climbs up onto the couch where he was sitting before. I stand up from where I was sitting. Pit looks at me.

"Marth, where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm just going to go ask Roy why he's so mad." I answer as I head towards his room.

"Oh." He lays his head down on the arm of the couch.

I go upstairs and to the end of the hall. I get to his room and knock on the door quietly.

"What do you want?" I hear him snap.

"I just want to talk to you Roy." I call to him, hoping he'll let me in.

"Whatever," I barely hear.

I open the door slightly and slip inside. I close the door behind me. He has a couple candles lit to light the room, and he's sitting on his bed. He glares at me. I open my mouth to ask what he's so angry about, but he stands up and snaps at me.

"If you're here just to try to tell me how much you love me again, get out." I feel my heart twist as he continues to glare at me.

I know my mouth is half open and my eyes are wide as I just sit and stare at him, but I can't really move. I can't bring myself to move at all.

"Well? That's why you came, wasn't it? But you should know by now that I don't want you. I've only ever liked you as my friend, and nothing more. I know you've given up your kingdom, you family, everybody who's loved you and everything you've ever loved just to live with me, and just to be around me, but I don't want you. It's your problem you decided to throw away everything you had and could have had to follow me around like some lost animal." He comes closer to me, making me back up.

I fight the tears back, but I can't fight back the pain in my heart. He continues to yell at me, but I can't hear what he's saying. All I hear is him repeating over and over in my head, _I don't want you_. I don't understand what I've ever done to make him not like me. I've done everything for him.

I had to live with a man who raped me, locked me outside in the middle of winter, tortured me when Roy wasn't around, and dumped a ton of deer blood on me, just so I could make sure Roy was okay because I knew what kind of person Ike was, but I also knew Roy wouldn't believe me if I told him what Ike was really like.

Roy is now right in front of me, leaning over me as I cower below him, trying desperately to hold my tears back.

"Get out. I'm tired of looking at your miserable face." Roy opens the door and kicks me out of his room. _Literally_.

I get up after a second and walk back to my room slowly, wondering what could have made him so mad. I cringe from the pain in my side. I open the door to my room, looking down. I can't believe that once again, Roy rejected me, and I wasn't even going to try to express my love towards him. I just don't understand. Why can't he see how much I love him? I've wasted everything I could have done with my life to follow him around and waste everything to live with him. I sigh, then look up.

My heart stops. I lose my breath, my eyes widening as I stare down at the small black winged angel. He's holding a pair of my underwear, _in his mouth_. I feel my face flush. I realize what he was doing. How could this small _angel, _sneak into my room, and play with my underwear?

Not only are my underwear in his mouth, but one of his hands are covered in cum. I watch as he quickly gets up and runs towards me. I figure he's just trying to get away, but I grab him by his stomach. I take my underwear from him. I hear him whimper as I close the door and walk over to my bed. I sit him down, then sit down right next to him.

"Kuro, what where you doing?" I ask, though I know exactly what he was doing.

"Nothing…" He whispers in reply.

"Nothing? Then why did you have my underwear? And why where they in your mouth?" I set them down on my bed, then turn to Kuro.

"No!" He turns away from me, his face bright red.

"No? No what?" I ask as I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" He jumps off my bed and goes to run out of my room, but I grab him again.

We both fall to the floor, with me landing on top of him. He's on his back, his legs completely spread. I feel one of my legs in between both of his. I grab his wrists and hold them above his head.

"Kuro, what were you doing with my underwear?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. Father was doing laundry, and he asked me to bring your clothes in here, so I did! I wasn't doing anything else, I swear!" Kuro begs, tears coming to his eyes.

"Kuro, don't cry. You're not in trouble or anything. I just want to know what you're doing shoving my underwear in your mouth." I sit up off him.

"I was not!" He gasps, his face turning even deeper red, if even possible.

"Kuro, when I came in they were in your mouth." I give him a blank look.

"You were just seeing things!" He squirms, trying to get out from underneath me.

"No I wasn't Kuro. Just tell me why you were shoving my underwear in your mouth." I insist, trying to get him to confess, even though he doesn't have too because I _saw_ him do it.

"Stop saying that! I'm gonna die of embarrassment!" He covers his face with his arms, still not confessing.

"Hey, it's not like I'll tell anybody. I promise I won't. I wouldn't in the first place," I softly stroke his cheek, not helping his embarrassment.

"Fine! I was! You want to know why I enjoy shoving your underwear in my mouth? Because you're hot! Because you're fucking sexy! Because I wake up in the middle of the night with a painful erection just because I had a dream about you, and we weren't even doing anything sexual! You _really_ turn me on! I would do anything just to _see_ you naked!" Kuro yells at me, uncovering his red face.

I sit and stare down at him. I can feel my face burning in embarrassment, but I can't get myself to look away from him. Does he really feel that way about me? There's no way he can. He's an angel and I am just a miserable human. Nobody likes me; no one enjoys my company, let alone thinks I'm attractive.

"K-Kuro? Do you really think that?" I force out.

"Yes, I do! How could you not tell? I know Pit and father have suspected something! Why do you think father says I'm not allowed to sleep with you anymore? He knows how I feel about you!" More tears well up in his eyes, and I feel his hard cock press to my ass.

"Kuro, please stop crying." I whisper as I reach forward and dry his tears. "Why do you keep crying?"

"I keep crying because I'm just waiting for you to horribly reject me and tear my heart to pieces." The adorable little angel stares up at me.

"I won't reject you like that Kuro, but you know it's completely immoral for us to be together, and besides you have Pit. That and our age difference is ridiculous." I tell him quietly as more tears come up in the corners of his eyes.

"So, it's a no, isn't it?" Kuro whimpers.

"Yes Kuro. It's a no, now go on, and stay out of my room." I get up off him, watching him get up and scramble quickly out of my room.

I walk out of my room and make my way to Roy's. I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but Roy needs to talk with that boy. I get to Roy's room and go inside. I see Roy on his bed, exactly where he was when I was in here earlier.

"Marth, I told you already, no. I'm sorry, I really am, but no." Roy states.

"That's not why I'm here; I've given up on trying to get you to see how much I love you, and how long I have loved you. It's not every day you find someone who'd willingly give _everything_ they had up just for the slim chance they might get to be with the one person they love. After all, it's not my fault you're blind to other people's feelings." I stare at him plainly, wishing he would love me how I love him.

"I'm sorry Marth." Is his only reply.

"Anyway, why I'm really here. Roy, I found your son in my room with my underwear in his mouth." I tell him.

He looks up, his eyes wide and his face red.

"You what?" He forces out.

"After being heartlessly rejected by you for something I never said, I went into my room and found your son in my room with my underwear in his mouth." I growl at him.

"Oh great…" He stares down at the ground, obviously unsure of what to think. "Okay, I'll talk to him." Roy stands up from where he was sitting.

We both walk down the hall, but I go into my room, while he goes into Kuro's. I lay down on my bed, wondering what the hell Kuro thought he was doing.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I see Kuro on the far right corner of his bed, staring at something in his hands. I go over to the bed, looking over his shoulder.

"What do you have there?" I ask, startling him.

He yelps and jumps up, then whips around to me, hiding whatever he had in his hands behind his back. He stares at me, wide eyed and panting. I sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Kuro, do you want to go with me out into the woods for a little?" I ask quietly.

He looks down for a moment, then relaxes. He looks at me.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure…" He whispers.

"I'll be waiting for you outside near the stable, okay?" I get up and go to the door.

"Okay," He replies almost silently.

I leave the room, coming face to face with Marth, who is also coming out of his room. I feel my face flush as he stares at me, his expression completely unreadable. I have no idea what he could possibly be thinking right now. A million different things are always crossing his mind, so who knows what it could be he's thinking of now.

"Hi, Marth, umm… Would you mind if I let Kuro borrow your horse? I'm bringing him out in the woods to talk to him, just in case Pit goes in the room or, something like that." I ask quietly.

"The queen is coming to collect taxes, and we have no money… Whereas I'm trying to figure out what to make for dinner… Oh, should I make dinner for them before or after I do it? Well I guess I can't make it after, unless I really am. But it seems too farfetched to be true…" He keeps staring at me blankly, almost as if he hasn't even noticed I'm there yet.

"Umm, Marth? Are you okay?" I back up a little, almost scared at the moment.

Before he can reply, I wrap my arms around his stomach, putting a hand where I kicked him earlier. I almost kicked where he was stabbed. I feel extremely bad about doing that now. I hug him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for kicking you earlier. I know I could have really hurt you. I'm really sorry." I whisper as I continue to hug him.

I finally pull away and look up at him. He's not even looking at me. He's staring at Kuro's door, just over my head. I sigh and stand back. I wonder if he even knows I just apologized and hugged him.

I watch as he just turns and walks down the hall, still mumbling to himself. I watch him, wondering what he was talking about, and why he didn't answer me. More like wondering if he even heard me. The door behind me opens, and I feel something slam into me.

I turn around and see Kuro on the floor, holding his head. I quickly pick him up.

"I'm so sorry!" I hug him, wondering why he didn't see me either.

"I should have been looking where I was going anyway," He whispers, hugging me back.

"You still want to go with me?" I ask.

"Yes." He lays his head on my shoulder.

I start down the hall and down the stairs. I go past the dining room and kitchen, but don't see Marth anywhere. I look over and see Pit asleep on the couch. I carry Kuro outside and over to the stable. I put him down, then go inside. He follows me.

"You can ride Marth's horse," I tell him, watching him carefully, wanting to see his reaction when he sits on his horse.

"Are you sure? Did you ask?" He looks at me, then the black mare.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smile as I saddle my horse.

"Okay…" He climbs up into the horse, then looks over at me.

"Come on, let's go." I lead my horse out of the stable, and hear him follow.

"So, where are we going?" Kuro comes up beside me.

"Just out into the woods. We need to have a talk, Kuro." I look over at him, then back to where I'm going.

"I told you father, I don't mind that Pit goes with you guys and I don't." He insists.

"It's not about that. Marth came to me and told me that…" _I can't do this! I can't put him through that kind of embarrassment!_ "He said he thinks you've been really depressed lately. I was just going to ask you what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine. I'm not depressed." I see Kuro shrug.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something's wrong." I persevere.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"How's school been? I know you don't really like public school, but I'm still trying to get you back into home schooling." I change the subject, afraid of angering him.

"I don't just not like it, I _hate_ it. Everyone bullies Pit, so I get in trouble for beating them. The people are annoying, the teachers are dumber than the students, and the food is disgusting." I hear him growl. "Not to mention the _stench_ of that entire building. It smells like someone threw up and left it there for _years_."

"Well… I didn't know you felt so strongly about it." I clear my throat.

"Do I have to go to school? Why can't me and Pit just stay home? Human knowledge is of no use to us anyway."

"Because if you don't, I get fined money I don't have, then we go into debt, which I'll never be able to pay off." I sigh.

"Well…" He looks thoughtful as he stares ahead of us.

I look forward to where he's looking and see Marth standing on the edge of the cliff. I lose my breath as I watch him look over the edge, then leap off the cliff. Not thinking, I leap off my horse and run over to the edge of the cliff.

I see Marth hanging by the back of his tunic from a thick root sticking out of the cliff. I sigh in relief. I feel Kuro's feathers against my arm as he comes up beside me and looks down at Marth.

"How do I get myself into such situations…?" I hear Marth mumble, but he doesn't sound at all angry.

Kuro and I watch as Marth reaches behind himself and grabs the root. He swings forward a little, pulling his tunic off the root. He looks down as he dangles from it.

"Well, there's no other choice but down now." He lets go, and disappears past the pine trees.

We don't hear any noise of him hitting the ground, or any noise from a breaking branch, or _anything_ indicating that he hit something. Just as I go to call out, Kuro jumps down. I gasp, but I feel my fear diminish as he throws his wings open.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

"Marth?" I call out, hoping he'll hear me.

I go down through the trees. I feel my heart jump as I see Marth hanging from a tree by the back of his tunic again. He sighs as he does the same thing he did on the root. I watch as he falls flat on the ground. He lifts his head, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Well, that wasn't exactly discreet, but whatever." He mumbles to himself as he gets up and brushes the pine needles off his clothes.

He turns toward me, so I jump behind a tree. I still don't want to talk to him in fear he'll bring up earlier. He looks around, then walks off into the woods. I quietly follow him, until he comes to another cliff.

"How many cliffs are around here?" He asks nobody as he looks over the edge.

He just shrugs, then jumps. I gasp and quickly leap off after him. I catch up to him and scoop him out of the air. He looks over at me in shock. I pant hard from the effort of keeping him up.

"Kuro? What are you doing here?" He asks as if he hasn't just jumped off two different cliffs.

"S-saving you from jumping…" I huff harder, as he's way too heavy to keep up in the air. "Off another cliff,"

"Oh. Well, I'm going to be way too heavy for you to carry much longer." He points out.

"Yeah, I know!" I yelp as my wings give out and we both plummet to the ground.

He lands first, landing on his stomach. I land right on top of him. I hear him huff as I knock the wind out of him. I slip off him quickly and look down at him. I watch him sit up slowly, holding his head with one hand.

"Marth? Are you okay?" I ask as I move closer to him.

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm fine." He stands up all the way, then looks down at me. "What are you doing down here?" Marth asks me.

"Well, me and father went out into the woods, and we saw you jump off the cliff and get stuck on the root, and then I followed you down here, and saved you, sort of, as you were falling down here." I inform.

"Oh." He starts walking on, completely ignoring me.

"Wait! Marth, why do you keep jumping off cliffs? Are you trying to kill yourself? Please don't." I beg as I follow him.

"Oh, I'm not trying to kill myself; I'm just testing a little thought that came to mind while I was bleeding in the hospital." Marth shrugs as he looks around.

"And what thought would this be?" I ask curiously.

"I think I might be immortal." He states plainly.

"Immortal? Why do you think that?"

"Well, when the doctor stuck the needle in the back of my neck, he injected me with some drug that's supposed to euthanize people. I somehow survived, and while I was dead, or dead-ish, I recall having a dream where I was with your brother and we were in Heaven. The goddess said that she had granted me immortality because of how much you all wanted me to live, and because I survived everything, I think that may be true." Marth explains as we continue through the woods.

"Wow… Marth, if you are immortal, that's great! That means you could live forever! Oh Marth, you'll never die again!" I run forward and go to hug him, but stop, remembering earlier and how he found me with his underwear in my mouth.

"No, Kuro, that's not great. That means I will be here after everyone else has died. I'll still be here once my father dies, once Roy dies, when you and Pit die, and everyone else I know and love. I will live a life of pure misery. Well, live a longer life of pure misery." Marth stops in his tracks. "What the h… Why is there train tracks here?"

"Huh?" I come around him and look down.

Sure enough, there's a set of train tracks.

"Perfect!" I hear Marth mumble to himself as we hear the train's whistle blow.

"Perfect? What's so perfect? Trains are loud, and noisy." I object.

"Kuro, I'm trying to see if I'm immortal. A train is perfect." I watch as he steps onto the tracks and stares down them.

"No!" I shriek as I realize what he means. "No! A train is not perfect! I will not let you get hit by a train!" I grab his hand and start pulling on his arm, trying to move him.

"No, no, Kuro, let go and go back home. Don't you worry about me, everything will be fine. Go on back home, and tell Roy I probably won't be home to make dinner." Marth pushes my hand off his arm.

We hear the train's whistle again. I look down the tracks. I can see the train, and it's coming straight at us quickly.

"Please Marth! What if you're not immortal? You'll die for sure!" I cry, tears already streaming down my cheeks and dripping off my chin.

I clutch to his arm, sobbing in the thought of him dying. The train comes closer still, and just as it gets about thirty feet from us, I'm quickly torn off Marth's arm. I watch in horror as the train speeds past us. We can't hear anything past the train's loud noise.

"Kuro, what were you thinking?" I hear Roy yell, holding me tighter to his chest in fear. "You could have just been killed!"

"Father, why did you save Marth? He's gone!" I shriek in fear and pain.

"I didn't save him because I was more worried about your safety! I told you, I'll put your safety before anyone else's in a heartbeat. I know he's gone now, but at least you're not." Roy backs up slightly away from the train.

The train passes, and Roy puts me down. I immediately run to the tracks and look for any signs of Marth's body. I see absolutely nothing. Not even a splatter of blood or a ripped piece of clothing. I look down the tracks, but I hear a gasp, then something covers my eyes.

"Father?" I reach up and try to move his hands, but they won't move.

"Stop it Kuro." He snaps.

What is he making sure I don't see? "Father, what is it?" I beg.

I can feel him trembling behind me, so I know it must be bad.

"I think Marth is alive, but he's…" He stops, trembling even more now. "Missing an arm…"

**All I have to say. Kuro, you little tom! Ohhh, if Marth wasn't so nice Kuro would have been annihilated! But then Marth would have been annihilated by Roy because he annihilated his baby, then Pit would want to help annihilate Marth because he annihilated Kuro, and then once Marth was annihilated by Roy, Pit would want to annihilate Roy for annihilating Marth, … You get what I mean. Anyway, so… I'm gonna share a little secret here… If this event were real, I'd definitely be Kuro, all stealing Marth's underwear and shit, talk about heaven, man. Review for the poor, please?**

**Oh, and you needn't worry too much about Marth. He's amazing, to say the least.**


	7. Reunited At Last

**Chapter Seven – Reunited At Last**

**As Roy follows the train to Caelin, he meets with new allies, and, strangely easily, rescues Marth, who was being held in a room with Hector, of all people. The truths about Eliwood's death and how Kuro got home when Ephraim took him are revealed, and Roy makes an unexpected ally, and an unexpected roommate!**

**Oh! Marth has his own prince in shining armor! Even though he's the real prince. He doesn't wear much armor though. And at one point… Wore… No pants… And very… Girly sandals… I don't care, he was sexy wearing that!**

**-Kuro's P.O.V.-**

"Father, we have to follow the train!" I beg as he picks me up and runs back toward the cliff, still covering my eyes.

Once we're in the woods, he moves his hand. I look up at him. He's crying as well and he looks completely lost.

"Don't worry, I'll get Marth back." He reassures me, then breaks into a run.

I clutch tightly to him, turning my head and sobbing into his neck. I can't believe Marth actually thought he would survive that. Not only is he more than likely dead, his arm was ripped off. I hear a door open then close again.

I'm set down on something soft. I look up and see Pit next to me, staring at me in confusion, and Roy still standing in front of me.

"Kuro, stay here, I'm going to go follow the train. On my way to the train station, I'm going to stop by Elis's house, and he'll be here soon to watch you. While I'm gone, stay here. Don't answer the door unless it's Elis, okay?" Roy then turns ad runs out of the door, making sure to grab his sword from beside the doorway, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Kuro, what's going on? Where's Marth? Is he still in his room?" Pit asks as he moves closer and cuddles up to me in fear.

"No, no, Pit, he got hit by the train!" I cry, burying my face into his chest.

"What? Who? Marth?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"Yes, Marth! He wanted to know if he's immortal, so he purposely got hit by the train, and his arm got ripped off!" I explain in sobs as I hold on to Pit.

"His arm got ripped off?" Pit gasps.

"Yeah, father is going to follow the train because we couldn't find his body anywhere. I don't know when he'll be back, but I hope it's soon, and I hope he's with Marth." I pull myself farther into his lap, curling up and covering myself with my wings.

"I hope Marth is alive." My twin sighs as I feel his hands on my wings.

-Roy's P.O.V.-

I jerk my horse's head, making him stop abruptly in front of Elis's house. I jump down and throw the door open. I see Elis, staring at me in shock. I run up to him.

"Please, Elis, go to my house and watch Pit and Kuro, I have to go catch the train!" I beg, completely forgetting to explain why.

"What? Why?" He asks as he pries me off him.

"Because Marth got hit by the train, and his arm was ripped off, and we can't find his body, so I think he might still be on the train! Please Elis!" I cry, grabbing a hold of him again.

"Marth?! But he died?! How is he alive?" Elis asks in shock.

"I don't know, but please go! I'll be back, I don't know when, but I will be." I turn and run back out to my horse.

I watch as Elis leaves his house and goes to the back. He comes back up to me on his horse, which looks like Marth's, only male and bigger.

"I'll watch them, but you better bring my son back alive." He demands, then runs toward my house.

"Trust me; I'll do the best I can." I growl to myself as I take off toward the train station.

I see it up ahead and skid to a stop. I jump down and run inside. I see the lady at the desk look up at my noisy entrance. I run up to her.

"Please, tell me where the train is heading!" I demand.

"Sir, what train?" She replies. "There are _several_ trains."

"The one that goes past the mountain, near the base, over by my house." I blurt out, even though I doubt she knows where I live.

"The tracks at the bottom of the canyon near the old mountain?" She replies as she starts looking at the train records and tracks.

"Yes!" I confirm.

"Why do you need the destination? Did your _dog_ jump on the train?" She looks back up at me.

"What? I _don't even have_ a dog! No, _Marth_ got hit by the train, and his arm was ripped off, and we can't find his body, so I think he might still be on the train!" I shout, getting irritated with her. "Please, just tell me! This is wasting time!"

"What?! Oh, the-the train is headed for Caelin…" Her face goes completely pale.

"Thank you!" I yell as I turn and run back outside.

I jump back onto my horse and run down the road that leads straight to Caelin. I know where the train station is, so I'll have no problem finding it. It's a ways off, but I'm sure I could make it in time. I get out of the woods and onto an open plain.

I can see the train coming out of the gorge, starting out onto the plains. I really hope Marth is okay. So far, I'm running faster on my horse than the train, but I know it will catch up.

-He continues to run, with his horse, until dark, when his horse is too exhausted to go any farther. I honestly didn't know how to write this, so… Here we go.-

I stare at my horse as he lays in the grass near a stream. I watch as he continues to drink the water. I've missed the train already, but I can see Caelin from here on the top of this hill. I'm sure someone found his body if it was still on the train.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go on. I…" I stare down at my horse. I can't just leave him here, but he can't go on running. "Come on, I'll walk, and you can have a little break." I sigh as I pull on the reins, making him stand up.

We walk down the road, my mind filled with horrid thoughts of Marth having fallen off the train and his body ripped in half, or having been completely crushed by the giant train. I shudder at the thought as we get to the bottom of the hill.

What was Marth thinking?! From what Kuro told me, he stood in front of the train on purpose! Was it because of what I did? Did I really make him so sad that he commit suicide? Did I really drive my only and best friend to suicide?

I shake the thought as we continue toward Caelin. I look up at the stars. It's so beautiful. I remember sitting on the cliff, next to Marth, listening to him talk to himself, laughing at his own foolishness. I never once agreed that he was foolish. He's not, _at all_. Maybe jumping in front of a train was a little… _A_ _lot_, foolish, but I'm sure he had a good reason. Hopefully.

"You know Kumori; I really hope Marth is alive. I hope you won't mind carrying him once we find him either." I sigh as I softly pet the horse's nose.

We come to the gates, and we're stopped by a guard.

"Who goes there, and what business do you have in Caelin?" The guard shouts from the top of the archer's tower he's in.

"It's Lord Roy, of Pherae, and I have come to find Prince Marth." I yell back.

"Prince Marth? Not possible. He's not been here." The guard calls back.

"You see, he was hit by the train, and I believe he was still on the train, which just showed up here." I explain.

"Oh… Go on in. The train is still at the station." He informs, then lowers the draw bridge.

I lead Kumori inside, then head straight to the train station, almost running. I see it ahead, along with a large crowd of people. Marth _must_ still be on the train. I tie my horse to a rail, then push past everyone. I get through the crowd and stop dead.

I see Ephriam coming off the train. Before he's all the way off the train, I feel anger boil in my gut. I jump towards him and knock him back into the train. I hear several loud gasps.

"What the hell?!" Ephriam looks down and sees me. "Roy?! What are you doing here?" He shouts as he shoves me off him.

He comes all the way out of the train as I stand back up.

"I can ask you the same thing, you pedophile!" I snap at him, still pissed because he raped Kuro.

"What?! I am no pedophile!" He takes a step forward, raising Reginleif.

"Liar! You raped my son!" I pull the Sword of Seals out of the sheath and point it directly at him.

"I did no such thing!" Just as he finishes saying that, I remember Marth.

I gasp and run past him, looking underneath and on the train for blood, or maybe a ripped piece of clothes.

"Looking for him?" Ephriam laughs, then calls out. "Ike!"

I watch as the mercenary comes off the train, holding Marth by his throat. I gasp as I see his shoulder, which looks completely disgusting.

"Marth!" I cry out.

The crowd gasps, having also seen Marth's missing arm. Ike walks past me and over to Ephriam. Marth doesn't even look alive. He probably isn't.

"Marth!" I call again, hoping he can hear me.

I watch as his eyes slowly open and he looks at me. He actually survived! He must be in unbelievable pain, but he's alive!

"Ike, bring him to the castle at once. I'll handle Roy." Ephriam orders.

I watch as Ike just rolls his eyes, then drags Marth off toward the castle. Everyone steps aside, staring down at Marth in shock.

"I'll tell you what Roy. I'll be willing to give Marth back to you, if you give me something in return." He lowers Reginleif.

"What is it?" I demand.

"Give me the angels, and we'll call it even." The prince says plainly.

"What?" I stare at him in disbelief. "No! I'll never give them up!" I decline.

"Then it looks as if you'll never get Marth back. I may as well just do as I originally planned and sell him to Marquess Grado." Ephriam shrugs and turns away.

"Sell him? Why would you sell him? And why to Marquess Grado?" I ask, taking a step forward.

"Well, Marquess Grado has always had an interest in younger, pretty males. He's been talking to several different places, looking for a suitable sex slave. I believe Marth would be perfect for that. After all, he is very pretty, he's young, and with one arm, he can't exactly get away." Ephriam tells me as he starts toward the castle.

"A sex slave? Marth will not be anyone's sex slave!" I run past him straight towards the castle.

He doesn't even try to stop me or catch me. I see the castle and wonder where Lyndis is. Did she really let Ike, carrying Marth by his throat with one arm, into the castle? I get to the gates. No one is outside and the bridge is down, so I run into the courtyard.

I run straight to the castle. I go inside. I'm surprised to see that there's no one in the entrance hall. Just as I go to call out to Marth, I feel someone grab me from behind, covering my mouth with their hand.

"Lord Eliwood, please, be quiet." I hear someone whisper in my ear as I'm pulled back toward the door, then dropped behind a large pillar.

"Lord Eliwood?" I look up, confused.

"Lord Eliwood! We never thought we'd see you again!" I hear a rather cheerful sounding voice.

"You look… Different." Another, more mature sounding voice points out.

"That's because I am not Eliwood! He's my father!" I snap, then stand back up.

I see a shorter male with tan hair and the same colored eyes. He's wearing a red cloak like thing with a green shirt and white pants. Two other, taller, males stand behind him. Their clothes and armor look alike, but one of them wears red and the other wears green. The one in green has green hair and green eyes, while the one in red has orange hair and orange eyes.

The green haired one is smiling, and he doesn't look very… mature. The one next to him, however, looks _very_ serious.

"Where is Lord Eliwood?" The tan haired boy inquires.

"H-he's… Dead. He was murdered," I answer quietly.

"Dead? So, then you must be Lord Roy, correct?" He asks.

"Yes. Did you see a big, muscular mercenary come through here, dragging a person, who also had blue hair, across the floor? The one he was dragging had no arm?" I ask, wondering why they're hiding in the first place.

"Yes, we have. We're hiding from the guards, as they think we've gone tyrant. We're trying to keep Prince Ephraim's forces out in the process. Several of the other's have been injured or captured. We're the only ones left." The orange haired man explains.

"Yeah. So, will you help us?" The short boy requests.

"I am only doing this to save Prince Marth." I state.

"We can help. We know where the mercenary took him." The boy says, then looks out from behind the pillar. "He's taken him to the same place where he's holding Lord Hector."

"Hector?! He's alive?!" I gasp, as he's supposed to be dead.

"Well, of course he is. His life hasn't been in danger for a while until now." The boy looks back to me.

"But I was told he was murdered!"

"No, he just went back to Ostia without telling anyone after Lord Eliwood's passing. Well, we didn't know it was because Lord Eliwood had passed, but now that we know he's gone, I'm sure that's why." He looks back out for danger.

"Can you show me where he's keeping Hector and Marth?" I beg.

"It's risky, but I'll do it." He agrees. "I'm Matthew, by the way. I knew your father pretty well. This is Kent," He points to the orange haired man, then to the green haired one. "And this is Sain. They also knew your father well. They're cavalier knights for Castle Caelin."

"Matthew, we're going to go try to free the rest of the captured people. Take Lord Roy to Marth and Hector, and we'll meet up back here." Just as he finishes, Kent and Sain both turn and go towards where I'm guessing is the dungeon.

"Alright, it looks like it's just you and me. Come on, let's go." He sneaks down the corridor, then to a large, winding flight of stairs.

He looks up it, then looks back to me. "It's clear, but we should still be quiet." He whispers.

I nod in understanding, then we head up the stairs as quiet as possible. We get to a room quickly. I notice that the door is ajar. Matthew looks into the room.

"The mercenary is not in there, but Hector and Marth are. Marth doesn't… look to… alive…" He says quietly and slowly.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go in and get them!" I demand.

"Hold on, I'm making sure there aren't any traps. No one smart would leave such valuable people in a room _unguarded_." I move a little closer and look into the room.

I see Hector holding Marth, who does look extremely dead. Except for the fact that his small, bloody chest is rapidly rising and falling, I would have thought he was dead. Finally, Matthew stands up and opens the door slowly.

I watch Hector look up in surprise at the door opening. Matthew goes into the room, followed by me.

"Matthew?" Hector gasps.

"Lord Hector, I've come to help rescue you and the prince." He informs.

"Please, tell me Marth is okay!" I go around Matthew and kneel in front of Hector, staring down at Marth.

"Roy! You're alive!" I look up at Hector as he stares at me in shock.

"Yes, but I was told you were dead. How are you still here?" I ask.

"I never died; I just went back to Ostia, after… After Eliwood died." He explains. "And is this really prince Marth? I mean, he looks a little like him, but…" The large man looks down at Marth.

"Yes, this is Marth. He looks so different from when he was a little boy, huh?" I chuckle as I push his hair out of his face softly.

"The only way I could ever tell him apart from every other blue haired person was his eyes, but he hasn't opened his eyes since he got here. Oh and where is his arm?"

"It's… Back home? Umm, it was ripped off by the train," I explain.

"Oh…"

"Roy?!" I look up, having heard Ike's voice. "T-they put you up here too? I told them to leave you alone!" He sounds enraged.

"Ike, what you're doing is wrong! Why are you helping Ephriam?" I stand up and turn to him.

He used to be a strong, courageous man, who was pure of heart and fought only for what was right, but what happened to him?

"Because I've lost you. You were the only thing that ever mattered to me. I lost you to those angels and that prince." He glares at Marth.

I could have sworn I saw tears in his blue eyes.

"Ike, the angels don't have anything to do with this. Yes, I love them, and yes, I may pay a lot of attention to them, but my love for you never wavered until I was told that you murdered my father." I reply.

"What? He murdered my Eliwood?!" Hector stands up quickly, dropping Marth.

We all turn abruptly and look down at the prince as he screams in pain. He holds his shoulder with his only hand as a large pool of blood forms underneath him. I lean down and quickly lift him up into my lap. I reach behind me and pull my cape around my side. I rip a large piece off.

I lay Marth on his back, then wrap the cloth tightly around his shoulder. I make sure to put it under his other arm so he can still move it. He looks up at me, whimpering quietly. I watch Hector kneel in front of me. He notices the gorgeous baby blue of his eyes.

"Marth, I'm so sorry." He reaches forward and softly strokes his cheek.

"H-Hector?" He forces out quietly.

"Yes Marth?" He replies.

"You… You're back…" He closes his eyes again and lays his head against my chest.

"Don't worry Marth. I'll get you to safety." I reassure him as I cradle him to his chest.

"Roy…" He moans quietly.

"Shh, don't say anything. It's okay." I hold him tighter as I lean down and press my cheek to his.

"Roy, my arm… _Please_, tell me it's still there." I hear him whimper.

"Umm… Well, no, it's not." I confess as I softly pet the back of his head.

"… Does it look _really_ bad?" He asks.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look _appealing_," I chuckle quietly.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Ike staring down at me. Just as I go to say something, I watch Hector stand up and punch him in the face. I gasp as he gets knocked backwards into the wall. He falls to the ground, but he manages to stand back up wearily. His nose is heavily bleeding.

"Hector!" I stand up and stare at Ike.

"He murdered my Eliwood! Your _father_!" Hector sounds absolutely enraged.

"No, please, listen to me, I didn't kill him!" Ike pleads as Hector moves closer to him.

"Then who did?" Hector grabs Ike by the collar of his shirt and picks him up.

"I-I don't know!"

"Ike!" We all look to the door.

We see Ephriam standing in the doorway, holding Reginleif.

"What are you doing? Get back downstairs and stop those knights! They're rescuing the prisoners! I told you to kill them!" He comes forward, not even paying attention to anyone but Ike.

I watch Ike stare at him, then his eyes widen.

"Hector! It was him! He did it! He killed Eliwood!" Ike points to Ephriam, sounding extremely desperate.

Hector drops Ike, looking up at Ephriam. He stares at the tall, muscular blue haired man, his eyes wide in fear and confusion. Hector reaches forwards, but Ephriam turns and runs down the stairs. I watch Hector grab Wolf Beil from beside the door and quickly follow him.

I hold Marth tighter, then get up and run down the stairs. I hear Matthew following. I get down the flight of stairs. Not much to my surprise, I see Hector pinning Ephriam to the ground. Just as I think Hector's going to choke him to death, Ephriam raises his spear and drives the small blade at the tip into Hector's forearm.

His grip loosens and Ephriam takes that chance to scramble out from underneath him. We all watch as Hector wildly swings Wolf Beil, but Ephraim dodges each of his swings.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ephriam jumps away as Hector jumps at him with his axe.

"You killed him! You killed Eliwood!" Hector swings forward again.

"What? I don't even know who Eliwood is!" Ephriam snaps as he thrusts his spear forward.

I watch as Hector grabs Reginleif with his free hand.

"Liar!" Hector screams.

Ephriam gasps as Hector lifts both of them up, then spins around then throws them against a wall. The light green haired prince slams into the wall, then slowly falls to his knees.

Hector immediately runs up to him and knees him back into the wall again. He grabs the golden spear in the other's hand and jerks it away from him. He spins it around so the tip is facing Ephriam. Ephriam screams in pain as Hector drives the spear into his gut, jamming it into the cracks in the stone behind him.

He lets go of the spear and lifts Wolf Beil. Ephriam desperately pushes on the spear, watching Hector in horror as he raises the axe and swings it forward. I watch in just as much horror as Ephriam as Hector severs his arm at his elbow, completely cutting it off.

Out of habit, I cover Marth's eyes and hold him tighter to my chest to help muffle the other prince's screams. Hector raises his axe again, and he starts hacking at the prince's skinny body. Blood sprays everywhere, soaking both of them, the floor and the wall. The large gashes the axe's blade makes quickly well with blood and soak his tattered clothes.

"How could you?! How could you murder such an innocent person?" Hector screams at him as he manages to hit the same spot more than once in his rage and slashes off the prince's right leg.

I could clearly hear his bone shattering as his leg was severed mercilessly. Ephraim's voice sounds as if it's getting hoarse as he shrieks in pain. Constant tears stream down his cheeks as his face is splattered with his own blood.

"Please! Stop!"He's sobs loudly.

I watch as Kent and Sain come back into the corridor, followed by several new people I don't recognize.

They stop once they see Hector and Ephriam. The enraged man continues to hack at Ephraim's mangled body. I watch as the two knights I met earlier run up to Hector and grab his large arms. They pull him away from Ephriam as he drops his large, bloody axe.

I watch as Ephriam tries to pull the spear out of his gut with his one arm. He's extremely pale and he can't really scream anymore. Yes, I thought he deserved to be punished for raping Kuro, but I didn't mean like _that_.

I turn around and see Matthew and Ike both staring in shock at Hector and Ephriam.

"Ike, please, hold Marth for me." I carefully hand him Marth, when the prince opens his eyes and tries to get away.

"No! Roy! Please, don't leave me with him!" I ignore his cries and turn around.

Ike sits down on the stairs and cradles Marth to his chest. He stares down at the scared prince, looking actually apologetic. Marth whimpers and shrinks back away from him, but Ike just looks out to me. I stand in front of Hector, who is sinisterly glaring past me at Ephriam.

"Hector, you didn't need to do that," I whisper as I look over my shoulder at Ephriam.

"He murdered Eliwood!" Hector snaps at me, but once he realizes how he had spoken to me he looks down in shame.

"Eliwood would not have accepted that." He says almost silently.

"He also would not have accepted what you did to Ephraim. You murdered an innocent man!" I point out.

"_Innocent_? A man, _maybe_, but he is not innocent!" Hector looks up again.

"Hector, he did not kill my father. I don't know who really did, but I know it wasn't Ephriam. I know that Ephriam didn't even know my father." I tell him as I gently place one hand on his shoulder.

Kent and Sain are still holding his arms. I watch as Ike comes up beside me, still holding Marth. Matthew has also come up.

"Lord Hector, the guards are coming! We must hurry and leave!" Matthew warns us.

He looks at Matthew, then nods his head in agreement. Kent and Sain let go of his arms. He grabs his axe, while I take Marth back form Ike. We all leave the castle quickly. Once we're out of the castle gates, we all split up.

I watch as Matthew follows Hector into town, while Kent and Sain both get on large, brown horses and take off together. The people they rescued, which consists of an archer, a mage, a cleric, a monk, a girl with long, green hair and a sword, and another long green haired person, but he's a male.

The archer and the monk stay together, as well as the mage and cleric. They go off in different directions, while the two people with long green hair give each other a look, then run off in different directions.

I don't know where Ike is, but I stifle a yelp as I'm swept off my feet. I look behind me as whoever grabbed me starts running. I see Ike, but he's not looking at me. He runs to the train station. He sets me down just outside the train.

"Go! Get on the train! It's heading back to Pherae!" Ike orders.

"But Ike-"

"Go! I'll get your horse, don't worry. I'm getting on too." Ike then turns and runs over to my horse.

"Oh yeah! _That_ makes _me_ want to get on!" I hear Marth spit.

"Marth!" I scold, but get on the train.

There's no one inside, and it's dark. There are a couple bales of hay, so I move over to one and sit down, panting hard. I cuddle Marth closer to my chest. I watch as my horse walks up into the cargo box, followed by Ike. He closes the door.

"Okay, stay here, I'll let Soren know we can go." He then opens a door at the head of the box and goes through it.

He closes it once he's outside. Why is Ike helping me all of a sudden? What is going to happen to Hector? And if Ike wasn't my father's murderer, then who did it? And something that's even more confusing, Soren is alive?! Last time I saw him, he was a bloody mess on the floor of the queen's castle! He disappeared after that, and no one ever saw him again. And why is he driving a train?!

I feel the train start moving. I look down at Marth. He's looking around the cargo box. I carefully brush his hair out of his face, then softly kiss his forehead. He looks up at me.

"Are you in any pain?" I ask as I carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really," Marth replies.

I watch as Marth jumps slightly as the door opens again and Ike comes back in. He comes a little closer, but not to close. He's staring at the ground. Marth closes his eyes and turns more towards me. Apparently he's still holding a grudge on the mercenary. I can understand why though.

"Roy, I…" I look up at Ike as he quietly says my name.

I stand up and turn around. I gently lay Marth down where I was setting, making him groan. I stand back up and turn around to Ike. Just as I go to say something, I hear a thud, and something press against my legs.

I turn back around and see Marth, now on the floor of the cargo box. I sigh, then reach down to pick him up.

"No, I want to be down here." He objects, then sits up the right way.

"Is your arm hurt?" I ask as I look at the ripped piece of my cape.

It has a large blood stain, but I don't think his shoulder is bleeding anymore. I turn back around. It took all day to get to Caelin, which means we're going to be on the train for a while. I look over my shoulder at Marth. His head is hanging, and he looks as if he's asleep.

"That will be good for him." I hear Ike chuckle.

"Yeah," I agree, smiling. "He's been through so much."

"And I know I'm at the end of most of his problems. I never wanted to hurt him, not physically, that is." I hear Ike confess.

"Well why would you want to hurt him mentally?" I ask.

"I hurt so many people because I was always afraid they'd take you away from me." Ike admits as he looks at me.

"So, is it true? Was it you who killed my father, but you just blamed it on Ephriam so you wouldn't get killed?" I inquire quietly.

"No. I don't know what happened to him. I do believe that it was Ephriam though. I had been there at the scene where he was killed. The only other person I had seen around was Ephriam. He was leaving when I saw him. I followed him and watched as he hid the giant sword your father had." Ike explains.

"Yeah, I'd believe it was him too. So, Ike, why were you with him if you knew it was him who killed my father?" I go to the large door and open it a little.

I sit down and watch everything go by quickly. Ike comes over and sits beside me, but not to close, I notice.

"I was hoping to avenge your father's death and win your heart again, but with Marth around, I knew you'd never accept me again. So… I… Wanted to get rid of him." Ike's voice is quiet as he explains his motives.

"Ike, never, _never_, try to hurt Marth again. He's had a hard life, and hurting him will not win my heart. He's my best friend, and you know it." I remind him.

"I know." He sighs.

We sit in silence, with nothing but the sound of the train on the tracks as we stare out at the plains. I don't notice Ike watching me the entire time. I feel a slight shiver through my body as the cold wind whips past us.

Ike notices my shiver. He suddenly stands up. I look up at him, watching as he unties his cape. He then kneels beside me and drapes it over my shoulders. I feel my face flush.

"T-thank you," I stutter quietly as I pull it around me.

I then let Ike pick me up and close the door. He goes over to where Marth is sitting, asleep, and sets me down beside him. He then stands back up. He stares at me for a moment, then goes back to the other side. I watch him as he leaves through the door he went to go talk with Soren.

I turn to Marth. The way he's sitting with his head hanging like that, he looks uncomfortable. I carefully pull him against me, then drape Ike's cape over both of us. The prince moans quietly, then snuggles closer to me.

I lay down on my back so Marth can use me as his temporary bed. In his sleep, he pulls himself up and lies down on my chest. He quietly sighs, his face showing a slight amount of pain. I put one hand on the top of his head, softly petting his hair.

I sit and stare at his face plainly as the minutes go by. I wonder how Pit and Kuro are doing. They're probably so worried. Kuro is especially worried about Marth, as he was hit by a train and his arm was ripped off. I wonder how Marth survived anyways.

I hear the door open again. I look over and see Ike come back with Soren following him. I subconsciously put my hand on the back of Marth's head and the other on his back. Ike comes over, again, not really that close.

Soren stands behind him as Ike sits down. Soren kneels behind Ike. I can't help but feel surprised at my jealously when Soren warps his arms around Ike's neck and lays his head down on the top of Ike's. I watch as Ike's face flushes and he looks away from me.

Are Ike and Soren together? If they are, why is he still trying to get me back? Ike reaches up and gently pushes on Soren's arm.

"Soren, please, not right now." He says quietly.

The mage looks down at him, then pulls away from him. I watch Soren move beside him and lay down with his head resting on Ike's leg. Ike is watching me, but I don't realize it. I'm too busy glaring at Soren, which I don't notice I'm doing either.

I turn away from him, holding Marth tighter. I can't help but feel so angry with the mage. He's purposely doing that because he knows how Ike feels about me. My eyes sting a little as tears well up in my eyes.

I clutch onto Marth's head tighter as I let them go, silently staring at the bales of hay. As I silently cry, I hear Ike and Soren talking. Their talking is almost inaudible, but I manage to catch a couple things that they say.

"…Why are we helping them?" I don't hear what Soren says after that.

"Because I want too." Ike replies, his voice almost a growl.

I ignore them now, knowing Soren is just complaining about me. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

-The Next Day-

I feel something on top of me move. I open my eyes slightly and look up. I watch Marth sit up on me. I can't help but smile as he yawns cutely and rubs one of his eyes with his only arm. I feel my heart twist as I look at the tied, bloody piece of fabric.

I look over and see Ike, asleep against the farthest wall. He's sitting beside my horse. I don't see Soren anywhere, so I figure he went back to the front of the train. I close my eyes again. My body is still so tired. I don't want to get up _at all_.

"Roy, I'm the only one awake. You should go back to sleep. We'll be in Pherae soon, according to the b- guy with the black hair." Marth tells me quietly.

"Soren?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah, if he's the guy with black hair." Marth shrugs as he lays back down on me.

I gladly close my eyes, quickly falling back asleep.

-About an Hour Later-

"Ow! No, leave it alone!" I hear Marth whine loudly.

I sit up quickly and look around. I see Ike kneeling over Marth, looking at his torn shoulder. I quickly scramble up and run over to him.

"Ike! What are you doing?" I demand, but my words are slightly slurred due to literally just having woken up.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, but he won't stop moving!" Ike complains as he looks back to Marth.

"Stop touching me! I don't trust you!" Marth swings forward and hits Ike, but it's as if he didn't even feel it.

"Just let me look at what's left of your arm! It looks like it might get infected," Ike holds Marth down, scaring him even more.

Marth whimpers quietly, shrinking back as much as he can. Ike is on his hands and knees over him, while Marth is on his back. Ike turns Marth slightly and looks at what's left of it. I watch Marth glare at Ike, then quickly knees Ike in the crotch.

I watch as Ike falls over next to Marth, holding his crotch. Marth sits up, glares at Ike and goes over and sits beside my horse. I sigh as I bend down and put my hand on Ike's side. I softly pet his side, then look back to Marth.

"That was completely uncalled for Marth." I point out.

"He wasn't the one being pinned down!" The prince snaps at me.

He's never been so angry that he would talk to someone like that. It must just be the stress of losing his arm, then having Ike around again. I look back to Ike.

"Are you okay?" I ask as he sorely sits up.

"Yeah, but I think your little prince just kneed my balls back into me." I watch, trying to hold back a laugh as Ike gets up slowly.

"Maybe you'll _actually_ mature when you go through puberty again." I hear Marth scoff as he glares at Ike.

"I can say the same thing for you, _Armless_." He glares over his shoulder at Marth.

"I'm only missing _one_ arm, you idiot." Marth points out.

"Fine, _left_ _Armless_. Is that better?" Ike turns around to face Marth.

"_NO_, actually it's _not_. After all, _you're_ still here."

"Well I guess I'll stay just to piss you off then." I watch as Ike sits down where he was standing.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass?"

"You're more of a pain than I am. I'm not the one who _purposely_ got hit by a train and lost his arm."

"Losing an arm and getting hit by a train bothers no one but myself."

"Whatever." Ike rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"You're so childish."

"That comment was childish."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Just as Marth gets up and walks up to Ike, I stand in front of them.

"You both are being childish! Will you two just ignore each other so I don't have to listen to you annoying bickering?" I demand as Marth and I stare at each other.

He turns back around and sits back down next to my horse. I sigh as I sit back down on a bale of hay. I look up and see Ike and Marth intently glaring at each other. I growl as I rub my forehead. Suddenly, I hear something hit against something, and I look up.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marth complains.

"Because you kept glaring at me." Ike replies calmly.

"So does that mean I should throw something at you because you keep glaring at me?"

"No."

"Well if you don't stop glaring at me I will."

"Good luck. You'll probably miss anyway."

I watch Marth pick up the same thing that Ike threw at him. He throws it at Ike, and it actually hits him. Ike picks it up and throws it right back at him, but he ducks and it misses him.

"You little asshole." Ike continues to glare at Marth.

"Really? Out of all the things you've called me; you decide to call me an asshole?"

"I'm trying to be nice."

"_Trying_ _to be_ _nice_? This is your idea of _nice_?"

"Yeah, it is. You got a problem with it?"

"Yes. Actually, I have a problem with you in general."

"Well I have a problem with you too."

"Of course you do. You have a problem with everything."

"So do you."

"_No_, I _don't_.

"_Yes _you_ do_."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Will you two just shut up?!" I jump up from where I was sitting. "Do you really have to fight like this? You sound like four year olds!"

"He started it." Ike replies.

"Both of you come here." They both stare at me as if I'm crazy. "Now!" I snap.

I watch as they both scramble up and come over to me. Before they know what I'm doing, I grab a handful of both of their blue hair and slam their heads together. I watch them both drop to the floor, groaning and holding their heads.

"Will you shut up now?" I demand as I glare down at both of them.

I watch them both look up at me and nod yes slowly. I sit back down, still watching them. Marth looks away from Ike, while the mercenary just closes his eyes and holds his head. The train suddenly comes to a stop.

Ike sits up slowly, while I scoop Marth up off the ground. The door opens and Soren comes in, then over to the other door and opens it.

"We're at the Pherae train station." He informs as he hops out of the cargo box.

I hear Marth mumble to himself, and it sounds like he said something in the means of mocking Soren, but he must have been saying it to himself. I look down at him.

"Wow, you're just in the mood to piss people off today, aren't you." I huff at him.

"Yes, I am." He looks away from me.

I carefully carry Marth out, while Ike leads my horse out. I look up and see Hector, Matthew, and Kent and Sain. I look at them all in confusion as I go up to Hector.

"Hector? Why haven't you gone back to Ostia where it's safe? You know you're going to have a bounty on your head after what you did to prince Ephriam." I ask as I fix the way I was holding Marth.

"I decided I wanted to pay Pherae a visit instead. Well, honestly, I want to visit your father's grave before I'm beheaded and we meet in heaven." He admits.

"Well, let's hope you aren't beheaded." I chuckle. "So, why did you bring them too?" I ask as I look at the two knights on horses, then the thief, who's sitting beside Hector.

"Matthew won't let me go anywhere without him, and I asked those two to come with me. Oh, and I was curious, you and Ike were talking about angels. You didn't happen to be talking about Eliwood, were you?" Hector comes close to me hopefully.

"No. We were talking about two people I wish my father could meet. They're my children." I smile. "But right now is no time to talk. I need to get Marth home and cleaned up." I then start on my way back to my house.

"Hey, we're coming with you." Hector informs me.

"Alright. I'm sure Pit and Kuro will be pleased to meet you. After they've bugged Marth, of course." I chuckle as I look down at the prince.

He's looking up at me, smiling. I smile back as we start toward my house. I suddenly remember Ike. I stop and look back at him. He's still standing at the train station, watching me, looking almost sad. Soren has gotten back on the train.

"Ike," I sigh.

I turn to Hector. I walk up to him.

"Hector, please hold Marth. Go on back to my house. Marth will tell you where to go. I've got something to do." I hand him Marth.

He takes him, being careful of his shoulder. I run back over to Ike, who looks surprised that I came back to him.

"What? Kept my horse so I'd come back over here?" I tease as I go to climb up onto my horse.

"Maybe," He smiles, then gets on my horse.

I stare up at him in confusion. He bends down, then picks me up. I blush and smile while sitting behind him on the horse. I warp my arms around his stomach, then lay my head on his shoulder. He looks at me and smiles.

He gently whips the reins so the horse starts walking. I clutch tighter to him, feeling strange. I never thought I'd do this again. I thought for sure he was dead, I thought for sure he murdered my father. Yes, he and Marth don't get along well, but maybe he's changed. Maybe he won't hurt anyone else because he knows I'd never cheat on him.

"Ike…" I sigh, closing my eyes half way.

We make it up to my house. I see Kent and Sain sitting outside my house, talking quietly to each other. They have noticed us come up, but they know it's me so they don't pay too much mind. Ike pulls the horse to a stop.

I let go of his stomach and sit back. He jumps off the horse, then turns around to me. He picks me up, then carefully sets me down. I smile at him, blushing a little.

"Ike, it's best if you stay outside until I get Pit and Kuro to bed. It's not that I don't want you coming inside, it's just so they don't freak out. They're stressed enough." I whisper as I feel him softly take my hand.

"Don't worry, I understand." He leans closer, but not to close.

"Ike, I'll come get you when they're asleep." I look up at him, my voice still quiet.

We stare into each other's eyes. I can tell he doesn't want to let me go, but he reluctantly lets go and pulls away. I smile one more time, then turn and start back towards my house. I can feel his indigo stare on me still, watching remorsefully as I stop beside the two knights.

"You two can come inside if you want." I tell them.

"Oh, no thank you. We're on guard for Lord Hector." The green haired one answers.

"Well, I assure you there's no need. If you want, you can." I smile kindly.

"Thank you." He smiles back.

"Hey, don't take this wrong or anything, but… Are you two together?" I ask curiously.

Sain smiles again, while Kent blushes slightly. "Yes, we are actually." Sain replies, moving a little closer to Kent.

"That's cute. You two seem like a good couple." I laugh quietly, then go inside.

I close the door quietly, then make my way quickly up stairs. I see Pit and Kuro sitting outside Marth's door, happily hugging each other. They're crying, but smiling at the same time. I go up to them, kneeling in front of them.

"Is something wrong?" I ask sweetly while softly putting a hand on Pit's back.

"Marth is okay! He's alive!" Pit turns to me, smiling happily.

"We were so worried, Kuro cried the entire time you were gone!" Pit turns and jumps on me.

Kuro does the same thing, knocking me over. I land on my back, but it doesn't hurt. I laugh as they rub their faces all over mine. I wrap my arms around both of them, smiling happily. The door to Marth's room opens and Hector comes out; having heard me hit the ground.

"Wow… I never thought I'd see the day when you were being bombarded by baby angels." Hector clears his throat.

"Father, who is he? We thought he was Ike at first, because he's big, and he's muscular, and he's got spiky blue hair, but then we actually looked at him, and realized that he doesn't look like him." Kuro informs me.

"Oh. This is my father's best friend, Hector. He helped my father take care of me when I was younger." I explain as I put my hand on the tops of their heads.

"Oh. Well, hi Mr. Hector!" Pit turns to him and smiles happily.

"So, which one is which?" Hector asks curiously.

"The one with the brown hair is Pit, and the other one is Kuro. They're twins, in case you couldn't tell." I chuckle, then sit up.

Kuro gropes at my chest a little; pulling himself into a normal sitting position, while Pit just lays half on his back and stares up at me. I smile as I fix the way he's sitting.

"Father, is Marth going to be okay without his arm?" Kuro asks my shyly.

"Yes, he will. He'll just need help with a couple things, but after he gets used to his arm being gone he won't need our help anymore." I explain.

"So, once he's used to having one arm, he just doesn't need us anymore? But we need him always. With or without arms." Kuro points out.

"Yes, that's true. And I don't mean he won't need us, I mean he won't need us to help him pick things up, or get dressed kind of things." I laugh as I stand up, holding them to my chest.

I go into Marth's room. He's not on his bed. Where is he? I set Pit and Kuro down on his bed, then go over to the bathroom. I go inside. I see Marth and Elis. The prince is in the bath, while Elis is on the side of the tub carefully cleaning his arm.

"So, Ike said it looks like it might get infected. Do you think so? If so, we should really bring him to the hospital." I point out as I kneel beside the tub next to Elis.

"No! I don't want to go back there!" Marth whines, staring up at me pleadingly.

"Don't worry Marth. It doesn't look really bad." Elis soothes as he pours water over it gently, making the water run red down his side.

"I don't see how it being _gone_ is considered not really that bad, but oaky." Marth sighs as he looks down at his shoulder.

"At least you're alive, Marth." I point out.

There's no water in the bathtub, but he is sitting on a towel, and isn't wearing a shirt. He's probably in the bathtub so Elis can clean his arm and not make a mess. I take a closer look at his shoulder. It doesn't look like it was just plainly cut off; you can certainly tell it was _ripped_ off.

"Do you have any bandages?" Elis asks.

"Yes, I think. I'll go check." I stand up and leave the bathroom.

I go into my room, the last place I remember there ever being bandages here. I go into the bathroom. I look under the counter, finding the bandages left over from when we left for the hospital. I grab them, then go back into the bathroom in Marth's room.

"We're going to need to get more, but this should do for now." I hold onto them until Elis finishes cleaning his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll go get some later." The large, green haired man informs me as he sits back and looks at Marth's arm.

The prince looks over at us, his eyes wide in confusion, pain, and curiosity. I smile as Elis stands up and reaches down. He scoops Marth up out of the bathtub carefully, then carries him into his room.

"Pit, Kuro, please, look away." I ask as they slip off his bed.

I watch them run over to Hector and sit down, then cover their faces with their arms and wings. Hector looks down at them, then up at me, Elis, and Marth. Elis sets Marth down sitting up, then sits on the edge of the bed.

I move over to him. I look at his shoulder. I grab a towel from beside the bed, and then move up really close to Marth. I press against him, wrapping one arm around him as I softly dry his shoulder. I place the towel over his shoulder and keep it there, soaking up any blood that my still be there.

"Don't worry Marth. We're going to be here for you always. We're going to help you get used to having only one arm too. You don't need to worry about a thing." I whisper as I softly caress his cheek with the back of my hand.

I move the towel off his arm, then grab the bandages. He watches me through half closed eyes as I unroll them.

"Lift you other arm please, and try to keep it up." I command as I sit up and carefully wrap it around his upper chest.

Elis turns around to him and holds his arm up for him. I watch as they softly press their cheeks together. Elis looks relieved, but tears slowly wet Marth's thick lashes. I hope he's not crying because I'm hurting him.

I finish wrapping his shoulder, then sit back. I watch Elis lower his arm, but he doesn't move away from him. The green haired man carefully pulls Marth into his lap, cradling him to his chest sweetly. Watching them makes me want to cry. I wish my father was still alive.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. I'll come check on you later. Oh, and I'll bring you dinner too." I inform as I reach over and softly brush Marth's hair out of his face, then fix it so it looks normal.

He smiles at me, not moving his head from against his father's chest. I get up off the bed and go over to Pit and Kuro.

"You can look now." I laugh quietly.

They both look up at me, their eyes wide in curiosity. Kuro sits up a little, while Pit stays where he is.

"Can we see Marth?" Kuro asks.

"Yes, but only for a minute. We need to leave him alone so he can sleep. You can help me make dinner for him when you're done." I tell them, then look up at Hector.

"Okay. We'll be down there when I'm done saying hi to Marth!" Kuro goes over to the bed, followed by Pit.

They climb up onto the bed and move over to Marth. I hear them talking as I move closer to Hector and wrap my arms around his stomach. He hugs me back, softly rubbing the middle of my back. He leans down, burying his face into my neck as I do the same to him.

"Roy, earlier, with Ephriam, I-I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me." I hear Hector whisper.

I hug him tighter as I reply. "Don't worry; I understand why you did it."

"Still, it was wrong." He pulls away a little and looks down at me.

"Don't worry too much about it Hector." I smile, then let go of him and leave the room.

I hear him following me. I go down into the kitchen, when I remember the thief that followed Hector here.

"Hey Hector? Where's the little thief guy?" I ask him as he sits at the table and go into the kitchen.

"Uh, he's outside with Kent and Sain. They didn't want to come inside uninvited, and Kent is keeping watch for whatever reason." He looks up as he speaks.

"Oh." I turn and start to get out a large pot.

I wonder if everyone's going to eat, or I'm just making dinner for Pit, Kuro, and Marth.

"Do you want dinner, Hector?" I call to him.

I get no answer. I look back out into the dining room. His head is down on the table. I laugh quietly, knowing he fell asleep. I turn back around and start making dinner for just the angels and Marth. I start making ramen, which for some reason Kuro loves.

I finish making it, then pour three bowls of it. _Well, so much for Pit and Kuro coming down to help me make dinner. _I chuckle to myself, then grab two of the bowls and put them on the table. I grab the last bowl and go up stairs.

I knock lightly on the door, then go inside. I see Pit and Kuro, both curled up in Marth's lap. All three of them are asleep, while Elis is holding Marth and staring down at them. I smile as I set the bowl down on the nightstand.

"They aren't bothering you, are they?" I ask quietly as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"No, they aren't." Elis looks back down at Marth's head.

"Alright, well since Marth is asleep, you can have that if you want. I'll just make everyone food later if they want it." I stand up and leave the room.

I go back downstairs, where Hector is still asleep at the table. I go past him and go into the living room. I go outside, where I see Matthew talking with Ike over by the large tree in the middle of my yard. I also see Kent and Sain sitting beside the house.

They haven't noticed me, as Sain is too occupied with piling snow on Kent's head, and the orange haired knight is trying not to shake all the snow off his head. I laugh quietly as I walk past and over to Ike. He looks at me as I come up.

"Pit and Kuro are asleep, if you want to come inside now," I tell him quietly.

"Really? They're asleep already?" Ike asks in shock.

"Yeah, they're asleep on Marth's lap." I smile as I think about my cute little angels.

I notice Ike staring at me because he knows I'm thinking about them. I reach forward and grab his hand, then start back toward the house. Due to him being a little hard to pull, I can figure he's walking slowly, unsure if he should go inside.

I look over my shoulder to where Matthew was, but he's gone. I look over at Kent and Sain. Kent is finally shaking all the snow off his head that Sain had piled there. I giggle as I go back inside. I get into the door, but I'm pulled back as Ike stops walking.

I turn around to him. He's staring uncertainly at me. I move closer to him and put my hands on his broad shoulders. He holds my upper back, still unsure if he should be touching me. I move closer to him. I move close enough that we're almost touching.

"Ike, its fine. Pit and Kuro are asleep. Besides, even if they weren't you'll be with me, in my room." I insist.

"I know, I just think this is being a little rushed." The mercenary admits quietly.

"Rushed? What do you mean?" I move closer so my chest is lightly touching his.

"We just met again, and I was just helping Ephriam try and sell Marth as a sex slave. Aren't you angry with me?" He asks.

"Not really. I know Marth is, but he can deal. Come on." I whine, pulling him back a little.

"Okay," He sighs, but follows me into the house.

Just as he closes the door, Hector comes up to me. I look up at him.

"Roy, is Sain still outside?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll get him." I turn around and open the door, leaning out a little bit. "Hey Sain?" I call to him.

"Yeah?" The green haired knight looks over at me.

"Hector wants to talk to you." I inform him.

He looks at Kent, then stands up off his lover's lap. He comes over to me and comes inside with me and Ike. I close the door, then lead Ike upstairs. Just as I get to Marth's door, it opens. Hoping it's not Pit or Kuro, I look over. I sigh in relief as I see Marth.

"Roy, is Kent outside?" Marth asks, barely glancing at Ike.

"Yeah." I confirm, then lead Ike into my room. "Sit down, on my bed, and I'll be right back." I smile at him, then go back out of my room, closing the door.

I see Marth staring down the stairs. Without his other arm, he's really off balance, so if he tries to go down the stairs, he'll probably fall. I walk up to him.

"Marth, why aren't you resting anyway?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his stomach, then carry him down stairs.

"Well, I want… To talk to Kent," He explains quietly, his face a little red.

"Okay, but he's outside, and you're only wearing your leggings, so don't be outside long." I sigh as I help him over to the door.

As we walk past the dining room, I see Hector sitting at the table again, talking to Sain, who's standing in front of him. I pay them no mind as I open the door.

"Roy, I can walk, I'm just a little off balance." Marth tells me, sounding a little irritated.

"I know, but if you fall, you'll fall on your shoulder, and that will _really_ hurt." I say, then let him go once we're outside.

Kent is standing know, look at me and Marth. I watch as Marth turns around. I watch Marth, hoping he doesn't fall. He goes to take a step forward, but he loses his balance and falls. I gasp and go to catch him, but Kent is faster and quickly and carefully scoops Marth up before he falls.

The prince opens his eyes and looks up. I can't help but smile as his face flushes. Kent fixes the way he's holding him, pulling him closer to his chest and holding him bridal style. Marth puts his only hand on his own stomach, then looks over at me.

"Are you okay?" Kent asks Marth.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, for catching me." Marth whispers a thanks as he looks away.

I laugh quietly at his shyness, then go back inside and to my room. I see Ike look up at me as soon as I open the door. I go over to him and sit down.

"Ike, when will you be returning to Crimea?" I ask quietly, almost not wanting him to go back.

"I-I don't know. Probably never," He admits, looking down.

"Why not? I mean, your home is there." I look at him in confusion.

"The reason I was with Ephriam, well, the _real_ reason, is because I was some sort of slave for him. He had locked Kuro in my room with me, then set the house on fire with my sword." I feel fear and anger well up inside, almost choking me. "His breathing was really strange, and the smoke was making it even worse. I saved him from the fire." Ike explains as he stares at the ground.

"How? If the house was on fire, how could you have possibly gotten him out? And why didn't Kuro tell me that's what happened?!" I beg, holding onto his arm as tears come to my eyes.

"I wrapped him up in my cape and jumped out the window. He wasn't hurt, just scared. Ephraim saw us and took Kuro away from me, but he bit Ephriam. I told him to run, and he did. I wasn't sure where he went, but I'm guessing he came here. After that, he was going to go after him, but I gave myself up in his place, and became his slave, like he was going to do to your son." I hug Ike, thankful he saved my son, and sympathetic for him becoming Ephraim's slave.

"Oh Ike, you saved my son, I-I'm so grateful, I can barely begin to explain how thankful I am." I wrap my arms around him, burying my face into his shoulder as I cry.

He wraps his arms around me in return, softly kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, I hate the fact that they love you too, but because you love them, I would never let one of them die when I know how much pain it would put you through." I hear Ike tell me past my hair.

I pull myself farther into his lap, then look up at him. He stares back down at me as I lift myself up with his shoulders. We stare into each other's blue eyes as I slowly move closer to him. I feel his hands move down to my waist.

"Ike," I force out almost silently, our faces just barely centimeters apart.

He places one hand on the back of my head as we press our lips together. I familiar feeling of his lips pressed to mine like this; I feel my anger slowly melt away. We pull away slightly, then kiss again.

"Father?" I hear a confused voice, making me gasp and sit back.

Ike and I both look over and see Kuro in between the mostly closed door and the doorway. I realize that he just saw Ike and I kissing, realizing that Ike is here, and now Kuro knows.

"Father, why is Ike here? He…" He stares up at Ike, but not in fear. "Oh, and father, I opened the front door, to see if you were outside, and I saw Marth and some guy with orange hair kissing too."

"Kuro is it true, that Ike saved you when Ephriam took you away? After you feel out of the window?" I ask the small angel as he comes farther into the room and closes the door.

"Yes. He saved me, and he jumped out a window, and he hurt his leg when he did it, and he let Ephraim take him so he wouldn't take me. His house was on fire, father." Kuro comes a little closer, staring up at Ike.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to worry about that anymore." I look back to Ike.

He looks confused. Even though Kuro is still in the room, I softly press my lips to his again.

"Because he's going to live with us until he can get his own home again." I whisper as I stare at him through half closed eyes.

"Wait, Roy, I can't." Ike looks away.

"Ike, you need a place to stay, and I'm willing to let you stay here, so why not?" I question.

"Because, just because you're okay doesn't mean everyone else is. I know the other angel won't want me to, and neither will Marth. He doesn't need to be any more stressed out at the time." Ike reasons.

"We both know that if Kuro's okay with you being here than Pit will be too, and I know it'll stress Marth out, but when is he _not_ stressed?" I point out.

"Roy…" He sighs, staring at me.

"Please, Ike, you need my help right now." I lower my voice to barely a whisper.

"Okay, I'll stay. But only because you wouldn't let me leave anyway." Ike smiles at me.

I look over at Kuro. "Kuro, are you okay with this?" I ask slowly.

"Yeah. He saved my life; I owe him not to be angry." Kuro climbs up onto the bed. "So, should I tell brother Pit and Marth?"

"No, I'll tell Pit. And as for Marth… I'm sure he saw this happening." I sit back in Ike's lap, feeling him hold me up by my waist.

"Okay. He's busy with that guy outside anyway." Kuro just shrugs. "Who is that guy anyway? And who's the guy with the green hair in the dining room with Mr. Hector? And who's the guy with the tan hair outside with Marth and the other guy?"

"The one in the kitchen with Hector is Sain, the one outside with Marth is Kent, Sain's boyfriend, and the other one with the tan hair is named Matthew." I chuckle as I explain.

"Oh. Me and Pit ate our ramen. So did Marth. Well, he didn't eat all of it, but he ate most of it. Oh… And if the green and orange haired people are together, then why was the orange hair guy kissing Marth?" Kuro inquires curiously.

"I'm not sure…" I admit, my face a little red.

"Well it was interesting. Marth said that he was his handsome knight in shining armor. And I never knew that Marth would actually let someone pin him to the wall and put their tongue in his mouth." Kuro looks down at the ground questioningly.

"Kuro! You were spying on them, weren't you?" I try to hold back the amusement in my voice, but I don't think I did a good job.

"No, I wasn't! I swear! I just went outside because that's where I thought you were, and I saw them. I mean, they were over by the tree, but the tree isn't that far from the house, so I could see them. The Matthew guy was watching them though! He was in a tree, and he was watching them. He saw me looking at him, and he told me not to tell them that he was watching them." Kuro explains.

"Well _especially_ don't tell the one with green hair." I tell him.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get Pit, and then we're going to go to bed. After I tease Marth about having seen him playing tonsil hockey with the new guy." Kuro jumps off the bed and runs over to the door.

I watch Kuro go, closing the door behind him. I turn back to Ike. He pulls me up against him, the tips of our nose touching.

"Ike, please promise me you _will not_ torture Marth in any way." I demand, staring into his eyes seriously.

"I promise I won't torture him." Ike promises quietly.

"Good." I lean in and kiss him.

We kiss, then pull away. "Roy, thank you so much for letting me stay with you."

"It's nothing Ike. I'm just doing what's right." I wrap my arms tightly around his neck as we start kissing again.

"Still. I'm grateful for your kindness." He whispers past my lips.

"Oh stop being so grateful, Ike. I need you and you know it."

"I just wish it was for more than just this," I feel him grab my hard on, making me blush heavily.

"Trust me, it is." I smile as I start untying his cape.

**Kumori is cloud in Japanese, but I spelt it differently cuz' I'm making it a name. Marth named his horse Kumori because his coloring looks like clouds. So… Do you drive a train? Or is there a different word for it? I'm pretty sure it's drive…? This is probably one of the shortest chapter's I've ever written. Peas review! Pease and carrots, carrots and peas, book come down, please, please, please! Sorry… Blame my 4 year old brother…**


End file.
